


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 7: Little Star

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. Babylon 6

Eudial guardò l'ex-Osservatore, incredula.  
\- Non posso credere che tu abbia fatto una cosa del genere, Giles. -  
\- Mi sembra una mossa azzardata in effetti. - Concordò Spike. - Non sai nulla di come funzionano certe cose, Rupert, finirai nei guai. -  
\- Credo di essere perfettamente in grado di cavarmela, non sono uno sprovveduto e ci ho riflettuto. -  
\- Si? Per quanto tempo? - Chiese Eudial. - Non credo di avertene mai sentito parlare fino a due minuti fa. -  
\- E soprattutto ci hai pensato prima o dopo che un potere misterioso venuto da chissà dove minacciasse di friggerti il cervello? -  
Giles lanciò un'occhiata gelida alla ragazza e Tera si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Ehi, chiedevo solo. -  
\- Se ci tieni a saperlo, ci ho pensato prima. E sono sempre più convinto che sia stata la scelta giusta. -  
\- A proposito, - intervenne Spike ? siete riusciti a capire cosa è successo a Rupert l'altra notte? -  
\- Non ne sono certo, l'incantesimo non doveva avere quell'effetto. So solo che rischiavo di non riuscire a tornare indietro e all'improvviso avevo tutto quel potere dentro di me. Forse... forse è stata Jenny. Rischiavo di morire e mi ha dato una specie di spinta. -  
\- Wow, non ha mezze misure la ragazza. -  
\- Oppure, conoscendo Tera, sono stati i fantasmi della sua mente che hanno cercato di friggergli il cervello. -  
\- Senti un po', razza di mentecatta, ti pare che se volessi fargli del male rischierei di farlo mentre è  
nella mia mente?! Quando ha spezzato il contatto di colpo, mi ha fatto male! Poteva ridurmi a un vegetale! -  
\- Giles, potevi impegnarti di più. -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa, scoraggiato. La pace tra Eudial e Tera era durata circa mezza giornata, poi le due Cacciatrici avevano ricominciato a beccarsi come prima.  
\- Non dovete andare a caccia di vampiri? -  
Le due ragazze si girarono a guardarlo.  
\- Di giorno?! -  
\- Tu, piuttosto! Non cercare di cambiare discorso! Come hai potuto decidere una cosa del genere senza nemmeno dircelo? -  
\- Non credo di dover rendere conto a voi di ogni minima cosa che faccio. Non posso più decidere della mia vita ora? -  
\- Ma Giles, comprare un negozio intero ti pare una minima cosa? - Disse Eudial guardandosi intorno. - Pensi davvero di riuscire a vendere questa roba? Non ci credo che esiste gente che colleziona coni stradali. -  
\- L'ex proprietaria diceva... -  
\- Ti sei fatto fregare, Rupert. -  
Giles guardò Spike, offeso.  
\- Comprare il negozio è stata una mia idea. E poi il prezzo era molto basso. -  
\- Scommetto che gli Osservatori ti pagavano di più. - Commentò Tera. - Forse dovrei iniziare a farmi pagare per ogni vampiro che uccido. Almeno saremo certi di non fare la fame. -  
\- Non faremo la fame in nessun caso, Tera. -  
\- Il conto dei Death Busters. - Sussurrò Eudial agli altri due. - È ancora ben fornito per fortuna. -  
\- Guarda che ti ho sentita, Eu. - Disse Giles guardandola con un'espressione un po' ferita. -Davvero avreste preferito che rimanessi a casa senza fare nulla come un bibliotecario in pensione? -  
La ragazza gli sorrise.  
\- Non prendertela, Giles. Ci stiamo solo vendicando un po' perché non ci hai detto nulla. -  
\- Si, non è male in fondo. - Disse Spike. - Di gente strana ce n'è tanta, e tu vendi roba strana. Farai buoni affari... credo. -  
\- Ma si, in fondo sempre meglio che congelarti di notte nei cimiteri sarà. Lavoro ingrato quello delle Cacciatrici. - Concesse Tera.  
Giles non rispose, ancora offeso, ed Eudial lo abbracciò e lo baciò sulla guancia con affetto.  
\- Dai, non fare così, scusaci. - Si chinò a raccogliere uno scatolone pieno di oggetti vari. -Guarda, per farmi perdonare ti prometto che ti aiuterò a sistemare tutto per l'inaugurazione. Anche Spike e Tera ci aiuteranno, vero? -  
\- Certo, Eu. -  
\- Se mi paga perché no? -  
Giles guardò Hope che aveva preso anche lei uno scatolone vuoto e lo trascinava in giro per il negozio cercando di imitare Eudial e sorrise.  
\- Perlomeno lei è entusiasta dell'idea. -  
Eudial guardò Giles, capendo all'improvviso.  
\- Lo hai preso per lei, vero? -  
\- Si. Potrò passare molto tempo con Hope ed è un lavoro normale. - Si interruppe guardando la parete su cui erano appesi i segnali stradali e sorrise divertito. - Beh, più normale del vagare per cimiteri di notte almeno. -  
\- Hai già pensato a un nome, fallito? -  
Giles le porse un foglio.  
\- Questo è lo schizzo dell'insegna, credo che ti piacerà. -  
\- ?Babylon 6 ? The Last Best Hope for Collectors?? -  
Giles la guardò, speranzoso.  
\- Che... che ne pensi? -  
Tera gli sorrise.  
\- Figo. Pensi che potremmo mettere un Vorlon accanto all'entrata? -  
Giles la guardò, stupito.  
\- Pensi che ci starebbe bene? -  
\- Certo! Poi potresti dipingere il logo su quella parete... Vieni, ti faccio vedere! -  
Tera lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo verso l'entrata ed Eudial e Spike si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.  
\- Non sono inquietanti quando iniziano a fare i nerd? - Disse il vampiro.  
\- Già. Ma preferisco che Tera lo trascini nel tunnel della fantascienza piuttosto che lo prenda a calci come un tempo. -  
\- Non sei gelosa che ora vadano d'accordo? -  
\- Un po' si, in effetti. Ma in fondo è meglio così. Sono contenta di vederlo sereno. -

Xinuxunil guardò la pioggia che bagnava la pista dell'aeroporto e si appoggiò con la fronte al vetro con un sospiro. Il concerto era stato un successo, ma si sentiva stanca e le mancava Giles.  
Alle sue spalle sentiva il vociare dei fan e dei giornalisti trattenuti a distanza dalle sue guardie del corpo. Doveva essere contenta della loro presenza, erano il segnale che la sua popolarità stava risalendo, ma pensare che per colpa loro Giles non poteva essere al suo fianco in pubblico la rattristava.  
\- Ripper... - Sussurrò, sfiorando con un dito il vetro appannato, poi si costrinse a sorridere e si voltò, avviandosi verso i giornalisti in attesa.


	2. Separated Souls

Giles guardò la porta con impazienza: tra poco Xini sarebbe arrivata a casa e lui non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciarla. Eudial era andata dalle senshi con Hope, Spike dormiva in cantina e anche Tera stranamente aveva avuto la gentilezza di lasciarlo solo e di andare a lavorare un po' al negozio portandosi dietro Valerius.  
Finalmente la porta si aprì e Giles scattò in piedi, affrettandosi verso di essa. Sorrise alla ragazza e l'abbracciò, stringendola a sé.  
\- Mi sei mancata. -  
La ragazza si appoggiò a lui per un attimo, poi si staccò da lui.  
\- Anche tu Ripper... Ma lasciami chiudere la porta, potrebbero esserci giornalisti fuori. -  
\- Oh, certo, scusami... - Mormorò lui, leggermente a disagio.  
Xini chiuse la porta e Giles la aiutò a togliersi il cappotto.  
Sedettero insieme sul divano e lei si ranicchiò contro il corpo dell'Osservatore, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Stanca? -  
Xini annuì con un sospiro.  
\- Cantare dal vivo richiede molte energie, Ripper, e il viaggio in aereo è stato scomodo, ci sono stati molti vuoti d'aria. E poi i giornalisti e i fan sono sempre lì in attesa. Ci ho messo più tempo a uscire dall'aeroporto che non a fare il volo in aereo. E poi la macchina era in ritardo a causa del traffico. -  
\- Avrei voluto venire a prenderti io, lo sai. -  
Xini gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Lo so, ma non possiamo farci vedere in pubblico insieme, te ne rendi conto, no? -  
\- Già... Ma ora quello che conta è che tu sei qui. Non vedo l'ora di farti vedere il negozio, ormai è quasi pronto, l'inaugurazione sarà la settimana prossima, ci sarai, vero? -  
Xini abbassò gli occhi.  
\- Non credo che sarà possibile, mi dispiace... -  
\- Perchè no? Non... non dobbiamo dire nulla di noi... Se è per i giornalisti, possiamo dire che ti ho ingaggiata come ospite per l'inaugurazione, puoi anche fingere di non conoscermi... Vorrei solo che ci fossi, per me sarebbe importante averti accanto... -  
\- Non è per quello, Ripper. -  
\- Perchè allora?! -  
\- Domani devo ripartire. -  
\- Di nuovo?! Ma se sei appena tornata! -  
\- Alla casa discografica hanno deciso di anticipare l'uscita del cd e dobbiamo iniziare il tour promozionale. -  
Giles la guardò, deluso.  
\- Pensavo che avremmo potuto passare un po' di tempo insieme... -  
Xini lo baciò di nuovo.  
\- Mi dispiace, Ripper... -  
\- Se ti dispiace rimanda il viaggio, Xini. Sei tu la cantante, avrai qualche possibilità di decidere, no? Solo qualche giorno... Ho bisogno di te, ti prego. -  
La ragazza lo guardò, intenerita e si chiese se avrebbe potuto davvero chiedere qualche giorno di riposo.  
\- Anche Hope sarebbe felice di averti qui. Credo che le manchi una figura materna. -  
Xini si alzò di scatto dal divano, scura in volto e Giles la guardò stupito.  
\- È per questo che mi vuoi qui, Ripper? Perchè Hope vuole la mamma? -  
\- Cosa? Ma no... Io ti voglio... e anche Hope... Ci manchi, Xini, tutto qui. -  
\- Ripper, io non sono la mamma di Hope! -  
\- Vorrei che fossi tu, lo sai. -  
\- Non so se crederci. -  
\- Cosa?! -  
\- Se davvero lo avessi voluto, perché non hai fatto mettere il mio nome sul certificato di nascita? Non credo che sarebbe stato un problema per i tuoi colleghi. -  
\- Ma Xini, tu non avevi nemmeno un corpo quattro anni fa... -  
\- E tu neanche conoscevi Jenny Calendar quattro anni fa! Come credibilità non cambia molto in fondo. Ma forse tu preferisci che sia lei la madre della bambina! -  
Giles la guardò, incredulo.  
\- Tu sei gelosa di Jenny? -  
\- Tu la ami ancora, credi che non lo sappia?! -  
\- Ma che discorso assurdo stai facendo?! Jenny è morta! E io amo te! -  
\- E se non fosse morta chi ameresti?! Ti saresti mai accorto di me, se lei fosse stata al tuo fianco? Potresti scegliere tra me e lei? -  
Giles fece un passo indietro, quasi spaventato.  
\- Xini... -  
\- Non ti va mai bene quello che faccio, Ripper. Sono diventata umana per te, ho sacrificato la mia immortalità e ora ti dà fastidio anche il fatto che io abbia successo... -  
\- Ma non è vero! -  
\- Non negarlo. Io morirò come tutti gli esseri umani... tra poche decine di anni, pochi secondi per una dea abituata all'immortalità... Tra qualche anno nessuno si ricorderà più di me, nessuno saprà mai che ero la Sacra Stella dei Desideri, ma forse ricorderanno le mie canzoni, ricorderanno che ero una cantante. È l'ultimo briciolo di immortalità che mi resta... e tu vuoi che ci rinunci per fare da madre a Hope? -  
\- Anche Hope è la nostra immortalità. Lei si ricorderà di noi, e avrà dei figli e poi dei nipoti. E noi saremo parte di tutto questo, Xini. -  
\- Solo che Hope non è mia figlia e dovresti ricordarti che non è nemmeno tua figlia! -  
Giles la guardò, sconvolto.  
\- Non dirlo mai più! Non pronunciare mai più quelle parole! Lei è mia figlia. Lo è per me e lo deve essere per il resto del mondo. -  
\- Ma io non sono sua madre, ricordatelo. E non sono Jenny Calendar. -  
\- Ricominci con la storia di Jenny?! -  
\- Giurami che il tuo cuore non è più legato a lei, nemmeno una minima parte del tuo cuore, e io non nominerò mai più il suo nome. -  
Giles la guardò con aria sofferente e lei scosse la testa.  
\- Vedi? Non puoi. -  
\- Xini, lei è morta! Morta! Da anni ormai. Come puoi essere gelosa di Jenny? Hai ragione, non posso dimenticare quello che ho provato per lei, è stata la prima donna che ho amato davvero e mi è stata strappata mentre ancora l'amavo con tutto me stesso! Non posso dimenticare quello che provavo per lei, non voglio dimenticarlo e tu non puoi chiedermi di farlo! Lei è morta e io sono vivo, ho dovuto lasciare indietro quell'amore, sono andato avanti, di Jenny mi è rimasto solo il ricordo. Xini, te lo giuro, io amo te. Con tutta la mia anima, il mio cuore è solo tuo, credevo che lo sapessi, credevo che lo sentissi ogni volta che unisci la tua mente alla mia. -  
Xinuxunil lo guardò con tristezza.  
\- Bugiardo. Quello che dici lo sentivo, lo sapevo, un tempo. Qualcosa è cambiato, Ripper, il tuo cuore è diverso. Il tuo amore è diviso e io non sono più la persona più importante della tua vita. La tua anima... la tua stessa anima è diversa. Quella bambina ti ha cambiato. -  
\- Hope? E ora cosa c'entra Hope?! -  
\- Ha preso la tua anima, Ripper. Credevo che ti avesse acceso una luce nel cuore e ne ero contenta, ma non pensavo che quella luce ti avrebbe accecato completamente! C'è qualcosa di strano in lei, non te ne sei ancora reso conto? Qualcosa di innaturale! Perchè gli Osservatori te l'avrebbero affidata altrimenti?! -  
\- Basta! Smettila! Stai dicendo soltanto assurdità ora! Hope è una bambina normalissima e tu sei soltanto gelosa, anche se non capisco perché, visto che non te ne ho mai dato il motivo! -  
\- Tu l'hai vista. L'hai vista e non me lo hai detto. -  
\- Che stai dicendo, Xini?! Chi diavolo avrei visto?! -  
\- Jenny. Hai usato la magia, Ripper, la stessa che ti ha fatto quasi perdere in passato. L'hai usata di nuovo e me lo hai tenuto nascosto. E so che hai visto Jenny Calendar, so quello che avete fatto. E so che hai tentato deliberatamente di tenermelo nascosto. Non sei ancora bravo a nascondere i tuoi pensieri, Ripper, la tua mente sembrava quasi gridare i tuoi segreti. -  
\- Xini... -  
Giles allungò una mano a sfiorarle il viso, ma la ragazza si scostò e lui riabbassò il braccio, addolorato.  
\- È meglio che vada adesso. -  
\- No, aspetta... -  
\- Lasciami andare, Ripper. Ti prego. -  
La ragazza lo lasciò in salotto e andò a riprendere il cappotto e la borsa da viaggio, poi uscì di casa in silenzio, chiudendosi la porta alle sue spalle.


	3. Reaction

Eudial aprì la porta di casa ed entrò tenendo per mano Hope.  
\- Papà? -  
Eudial le sorrise.  
\- Credo che ora Giles abbia da fare, ti va di giocare un po' con Spike mentre io preparo la cena? -  
La bambina annuì ed Eudial la accompagnò in cantina.  
Baciò velocemente Spike e gli affidò Hope.  
\- Xini è arrivata vero? -  
\- Non lo so, ho dormito fino a poco fa, ma credo di si. -  
\- Meglio non disturbarli allora. Vado a preparare la cena, quando avranno fame si faranno vivi. Stai tu con Hope, ok? -  
Eudial risalì le scale della cantina canticchiando e si diresse in cucina. Makoto aveva fatto dei biscotti buonissimi quel pomeriggio e ad Hope erano piaciuti tanto che l'aveva supplicata di farglieli anche lei. Makoto le aveva insegnato la ricetta, ma mentre tornava a casa le era venuto il dubbio sulle dosi da usare. Cercò il cellulare in borsa per chiamarla, ma si accorse di non averlo, poi ricordò di averlo lasciato sul tavolino del salotto quella mattina.  
Varcò la soglia della stanza e, prima ancora di accendere la luce, si rese conto di non essere sola.  
Entrò in silenzio, al buio, senza fare il minimo rumore per cercare di capire se si trattasse di un demone o di un vampiro, poi si rese conto che la persona seduta sul divano era solo Giles.  
Si avvicinò, preoccupata, e sedette accanto a lui.  
\- Giles? Stai bene? -  
L'Osservatore non rispose ed Eudial cercò di guardarlo in faccia, ma nella penombra non riusciva a vedere la sua espressione.  
\- Aspetta, accendo la luce. -  
Fece per alzarsi, ma Giles la trattenne per un polso.  
\- No. Resta qui. - Mormorò.  
Eudial tornò a sedersi, iniziando a preoccuparsi sul serio.  
\- Perchè sei qui da solo? Credevo che fossi con... - Si interruppe, intuendo all'improvviso cosa poteva essere successo. - Oh. Xini. Avete litigato di nuovo? -  
Il sospiro di Giles le fece capire di avere indovinato e gli carezzò la mano che era ancora stretta intorno al suo polso.  
\- È stato tanto brutto? -  
\- Orribile. -  
Eudial si girò verso di lui, colpita dal tono della voce di Giles.  
\- Le cose andranno a posto, vedrai. Avete già avuto momenti di crisi in passato e si sono sempre risolti. -  
\- Non lo so, Eu. Stavolta non lo so. -  
Eudial lo abbracciò e Giles si appoggiò a lei.

La ragazza finì di affettare le verdure e le versò nella padella, poi si girò a controllare Giles. L'Osservatore era seduto al tavolo della cucina con un'aria miserabile, ma almeno era riuscita a smuoverlo dal suo angolino di divano al buio.  
Erano rimasti a lungo in salotto senza parlare: lei lo aveva tenuto stretto carezzandogli la schiena e i capelli con affetto, mentre Giles era rimasto immobile, aggrappato a lei. Forse aveva pianto in silenzio, non ne era certa, ma Eudial era sicura del dolore che percepiva.  
Non sapeva come fosse andato il litigio con Xini, ma di certo doveva essere stato brutto. La reazione di Giles poteva essere esagerata, certo, ma raramente lo aveva visto tanto abbattuto. Xini doveva essere passata nel primo pomeriggio e Giles non si era mosso dal divano per tutto il pomeriggio, quasi sotto shock.  
Dopo un po' si era alzata e lo aveva trascinato in cucina e lui l'aveva seguita docilmente. Forse anche troppo, si disse Eudial, avrebbe preferito che si arrabbiasse o si sfogasse in qualche modo piuttosto che vederlo seduto in un angolo come uno straccio.  
\- Dovresti mangiare qualcosa, ti farebbe bene. -  
\- Non posso, Eu. Grazie. -  
\- Almeno bevi un po' di the. -  
Giles stava per rifiutare anche quello, quando si aprì la porta e Tera entrò in cucina reggendo Valerius per la collottola e l'Osservatore preferì concentrarsi sul the piuttosto che dover parlare con la ragazza.  
Tera ignorò sia lui che Eudial, si diresse al lavandino, aprì l'acqua e mise Valerius sotto il getto, poi lo lasciò cadere a terra e il gatto schizzò via, lasciando una serie di pozze d'acqua dietro di sè.  
Eudial la guardò come se fosse impazzita e Tera si strinse nelle spalle, aprendo il frigorifero per prendere una lattina.  
\- Tu non vuoi sapere quello che ha combinato. Fallito, non ti preoccupare per i danni, ho sistemato tutto... Più o meno. -  
Giles non rispose e Tera lo guardò, perplessa, poi si rivolse a Eudial.  
\- Che gli prende? Ha la faccia di uno che è stato mollato come un cane. -  
Eudial le allungò un calcio.  
\- Cretina. - Le sibilò, pronta a rivolgerle anche qualche altro insulto, ma si interruppe sentendo che Giles aveva sbattuto la tazza sul tavolo.  
\- Non mi ha mollato come un cane! -  
Eudial lo guardò: Tera era riuscita a farlo arrabbiare in meno di trenta secondi, ma era anche riuscita a scuoterlo dall'apatia e dalla tristezza. Forse gli avrebbe fatto bene, si disse e decise di non intervenire.  
Tera ridacchiò.  
\- Ah, allora ci ho preso. -  
Giles la guardò, furioso e Tera gli diede una pacca sulla spalla con aria compassionevole.  
\- Su su, non prendertela, fallito. L'ho sempre detto che era una mentecatta isterica. -  
\- Smettila... -  
Tera gli sorrise.  
\- Perchè, sennò che mi fai? Io ho solo detto la verità. La tua ex-ragazza è solo una cretinetta arrogante che si è montata la testa. -  
Tera evitò il fendente di Giles che aveva staccato uno dei bastoni da allenamento appesi alla parete e che si era avventato su di lei. Bloccò il bastone con le mani e spinse Giles fuori dalla porta, facendolo atterrare sulla neve fresca, poi prese l'altro bastone e fece per raggiungerlo.  
\- Tera! - La chiamò Eudial. - Non fargli male. -  
\- Tranquilla, cercherò di non mandarlo al pronto soccorso stavolta. Lo faccio solo saltare un po' così non pensa al suo cuoricino spezzato. -

Eudial prese il ghiaccio dal freezer e lo passò a Giles.  
L'Osservatore si era calmato notevolmente rispetto a un'ora prima e sembrava piuttosto imbarazzato.  
\- Ora se avete finito con la violenza gratuita, che ne dite di cenare? - Disse Eudial, poi guardò Tera e scoppiò a ridere. - Non riesco a credere che ti sia fatta stendere da Giles! -  
L'Osservatore mise il ghiaccio sulla guancia di Tera, guardandola dispiaciuto.  
\- Scusa... Non... non volevo ferirti... -  
Tera lo guardò.  
\- Ma sei cretino o cosa? Stavi cercando di staccarmi la testa a bastonate e non volevi ferirmi? Sembravi un pazzo psicopatico. -  
Giles abbassò lo sguardo e sembrò voler sprofondare.  
\- Ho... ho perso la testa... mi dispiace... -  
\- A momenti la perdo io la testa. Ma ora smettila di guardarmi con quello sguardo da cane bastonato, fallito. Per una volta che hai fatto un combattimento degno di tale nome non dovresti prendertela tanto. Ti sei dato una calmata ora? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Ok, allora siamo a posto. Piantala di farti venire i sensi di colpa, mi hai solo colto di sorpresa e non mi hai fatto nemmeno tanto male in fondo. -  
Eudial si chinò a baciare Giles sulla guancia.  
\- Ma si, non prendertela, Tera ha la pelle dura e le Cacciatrici guariscono in fretta. -  
\- La prossima volta le bastonate le prendi tu, mentecatta. -


	4. Near Me

Giles guardò la foto che la bambina aveva voluto mettere sul comodino prima di andare a dormire e sospirò. Quel pomeriggio Hope gli aveva chiesto della mamma e lui le aveva parlato di Jenny, di come si erano conosciuti e di quanto le avesse voluto bene. Le aveva mostrato una foto della ragazza e la bambina aveva sospirato e aveva detto che avrebbe desiderato che la mamma fosse ancora con lei.  
Giles guardò la bambina che dormiva.  
\- Anche io, stellina, anche io. - Sospirò e in quel momento non era certo neppure lui se si stesse riferendo a Jenny o a Xini.  
La ex dea non si era più fatta sentire da quando era partita e ogni minuto di quel silenzio sembrava voler lacerare il cuore di Giles. Non sapeva cosa pensare dopo quel litigio e quello che era successo in seguito gli faceva sospettare che Xini avesse ragione a dire che era cambiato. Aveva aggredito Tera con una rabbia e una violenza inaudite e l'aveva colpita duramente. Forse la sua anima era davvero corrotta, ma Xini su una cosa si sbagliava di sicuro: non era colpa di Hope.  
I momenti che passava con la bambina erano gli unici in cui riusciva sentirsi sereno, gli unici in cui poteva sorridere anche se Xini si era allontanata da lui.  
Chiuse la porta della stanza della bimba e scese in salotto. Sarebbe dovuto andare a letto, si sentiva stanchissimo, ma non riusciva a prendere sonno nel letto che aveva diviso con Xinuxunil tanto spesso. Le notti precedenti era rimasto sveglio per ore a pensare a lei e quando si era addormentato, verso l'alba, aveva dormito poco e male, svegliandosi più stanco di prima.  
Accese la tv e si stese sul divano sperando di riuscire a distrarsi un po'.  
Poco dopo alzò la testa nel sentire un rumore vicino a lui e vide Tera.  
La ragazza aveva i capelli sciolti e indossava una camicia da notte bianca che le dava un aspetto vagamente spettrale. Giles distolse gli occhi dal suo viso nello scorgere l'ombra del livido che lui stesso le aveva provocato.  
\- Non riesci a dormire nemmeno tu, Tera? -  
La ragazza sedette in terra su un cuscino, appoggiandosi al divano con la schiena.  
\- Ti dispiace se resto un po' a guardare la tv, fallito? -  
\- No, certo che no. Se... se vuoi ti lascio il divano... - Disse Giles, iniziando ad alzarsi, ma Tera lo afferrò per il maglione e lo costrinse a restare sul divano.  
\- Piantala, scemo! Mi spieghi perché continui a evitarmi? -  
\- Pensavo... che forse non avevi voglia di vedermi dopo... dopo quello che ti ho fatto... -  
Tera sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Possibile che sia sempre circondata da cretini? O forse sono io ad avere un'intelligenza superiore? Non importa, in ogni caso sei un imbecille, Rupert Giles. Ti pare che se ti odiassi, più del solito intendo, resterei in questa casa? Ho sempre vissuto da sola, non avrei alcun problema a stare in albergo invece che in questo branco di idioti. -  
\- Come fai a non odiarmi? Ti ho preso a bastonate solo perché ho litigato con Xini, te ne rendi conto? Io mi odio per quello che ho fatto. -  
\- Ripeto, sei uno scemo. Ti odi per aver perso il controllo una volta e non odi me per tutte la volte che ti ho ferito in passato... -  
\- Se non fossi stata una Cacciatrice avrei potuto ucciderti! -  
\- Se non fossi stata una Cacciatrice non mi avresti attaccata. Io sono una Cacciatrice eppure ti ho colpito deliberatamente, quindi non essere troppo duro con te stesso. Tra l'altro se sei riuscito a colpirmi è stato solo perché devo aver abbassato la guardia, quindi hai fatto bene, se fossi stato un vampiro sarei morta. -  
Tera lo guardò in faccia, poi lo afferrò di nuovo per il maglione e lo colpì con un pugno sul viso.  
\- Ecco, in caso tu abbia ancora sensi di colpa, ora siamo pari. Eudial! - Tera si voltò a guardare in direzione della porta. - Invece di continuare ad origliare, vai a prendere del ghiaccio. -  
Eudial fece un passo avanti, uscendo dall'ombra.  
\- Ok. - Disse con un mezzo sorriso.  
Tornò poco dopo con un sacchetto pieno di cubetti di ghiaccio e lo premette sul viso di Giles.  
\- Lasciami indovinare, Eu. Nemmeno tu riuscivi a dormire... -  
La ragazza gli strinse una mano.  
\- Siamo tutti preoccupati per te, Giles. Vorrei poterti aiutare. -  
\- Non puoi farci molto. Non posso farci molto nemmeno io finché Xini non torna in città. Ho provato a contattarla, ma è praticamente impossibile. -  
\- Beh, possiamo tenerti compagnia se non riesci a dormire, no? Ho preso qualche dvd, di notte in tv non c'è mai niente di interessante. -  
\- Vado a prendere le patatine. - Disse Tera alzandosi e quasi inciampando su Valerius e Lili che si erano avvicinati anche loro.  
\- Allora, che ne dici Giles? Ti dispiace se restiamo con te? -  
Giles la guardò commosso e le fece posto sul divano.  
\- Come potrebbe dispiacermi? Grazie, ragazze. E gatti. - Aggiunse guardando Valerius e Lili che gli erano saltati in grembo.  
Tera tornò con una ciotola di patatine e qualche lattina e sedette anche lei accanto a Giles.

Giles si svegliò all'alba, destato dalle unghie di Valerius che gli si erano conficcate nel dorso della mano. Si guardò intorno disorientato per qualche secondo, poi si ricordò di essersi addormentato mentre guardava la tv insieme a Eudial e a Tera e si rese conto di avere la testa sulla spalla di Eudial, mentre Tera dormiva abbracciata a lui. Cercò di spostare gli artigli di Valerius dalla sua mano senza svegliare le ragazze, ma il gatto si svegliò di soprassalto e schizzò via spaventato dopo avergli piantato le unghie sul viso.  
Eudial e Tera aprirono gli occhi, svegliate dal soffiare di Valerius e dal gemito di Giles.  
\- Che è successo?! -  
\- Cretino di un gatto! - Esclamò Giles, premendosi una mano sulla guancia.  
\- Ehi, ma stai sanguinando, fallito! -  
\- Fammi vedere, Giles. - Disse Eudial, scostandogli la mano dalla ferita, mentre Tera si chinava sotto il divano a prendere il gatto.  
\- Razza di cretino! Potevi cavargli un occhio! Altro che sotto il rubinetto, dovrei metterti in lavatrice, gatto del cavolo! -  
\- Mi dispiace! - Si lamentò Valerius. - Stavo facendo un incubo! Non volevo! In lavatrice no, ti prego! -  
\- Tera, lascialo stare. Non l'ha fatto appposta. -  
\- Come vuoi, fallito. - Disse la ragazza lasciando andare il gatto.  
\- Non è grave, anche se sanguina parecchio. - Disse Eudial dopo aver esaminato il graffio. - Stai fermo e lasciamelo disinfettare. -  
Giles le sorrise.  
\- Allora, sopravviverò? -  
\- Direi di si, ma accoglierai i tuoi clienti con un bel livido sullo zigomo e un graffio che ti attraversa mezza faccia. Se contavi di attirare i clienti solo con la tua bellezza resterai deluso, credo. -  
Giles scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Contavo su di voi per quello. Ci sarete, vero? -  
\- Certo! E anche Spike, solo che lui verrà dopo il tramonto. -  
\- Ti darò una mano anche io, - disse Tera - ma non sperare che diventi un'abitudine. -  
\- Grazie. Non so come farei senza di voi. -  
\- Smettila di ringraziare, sei patetico, piuttosto sbrigati a prepararti, l'inaugurazione è fra un paio d'ore. -  
Eudial finì di medicargli il graffio e Giles si alzò.  
\- Hai ragione, il tempo di fare una doccia e sono pronto. Eu, ci pensi tu a Hope intanto? -  
\- Stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene. Sarà un successo vedrai. -


	5. When Dreams Become True

La donna si guardò intorno, ansimando, senza capire quello che era successo: un momento prima era a scuola, di sera, tra le braccia del suo nemico, mentre ora era libera, apparentemente illesa, in mezzo a un marciapiede affollato col sole invernale che faceva scintillare la neve.  
Guardò le insegne dei negozi, senza capire perché fossero tutte in giapponese ed era giapponese, quello che sentiva parlare intorno a lei, e si diresse verso l'unico negozio che aveva il nome scritto in inglese e in caratteri occidentali.

Eudial sorrise al cliente porgendogli la busta e un distintivo omaggio con il logo del negozio, poi andò in magazzino a prendere un altro scatolone di gadget promozionali.  
Quando tornò, Giles le prese lo scatolone per aiutarla e lei gli sorrise.  
\- Sta andando bene, no? Devo farti le mie scuse, Giles, non credevo che sarebbero venuti tanti clienti. Hai avuto una buona idea a comprare il negozio. -  
\- Visto, Cacciatrice malfidata? E guarda lì, la vedi quella ragazza coi capelli lunghi? Mi ha appena chiesto un consiglio sui coni stradali e ne ha comprato uno. Tera lo sta incartando proprio ora... Sta tentando di incartarlo, almeno. -  
Eudial ridacchiò.  
\- Scommetto che non vedi l'ora che Spike arrivi con Hope per farle vedere che bravo negoziante è il suo papà. -  
Giles sorrise un po' tristemente.  
\- Hai ragione, anche se vorrei che lo vedesse anche Xini... -  
Eudial lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Mi dispiace Giles. Ma ora cerca di non pensarci, concentrati sul tuo bellissimo negozio e immagina quanto sarà contenta Hope stasera. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, sembra completamente diverso da quando ci sono entrata per la prima volta! -  
\- Tera mi ha aiutato molto con l'arredamento, Sembra incredibile, vero? -  
\- Già. È cambiata. Per merito tuo, soltanto per merito tuo. Ma del resto io l'ho sempre detto che sei il miglior Osservatore del mondo. -  
Giles le sorrise, grato e un po' commosso.  
\- Grazie, Eu. -  
\- Uh, non ti sembra che il vorlon intralci la porta messo in quel punto? - Chiese Eudial indicando la statua in resina dell'alieno a grandezza naturale. - Se ai gadget ci pensi tu, lo sistemo meglio. -  
Giles annuì e si guardò intorno in cerca di un punto dove appoggiare lo scatolone, mentre Eudial si diresse verso la porta.  
In quel momento la donna entrò nel negozio di corsa, sbattendo contro Eudial.  
\- Parla inglese? Mi deve aiutare, Angelus mi sta cercando, vuole uccidermi! -  
Eudial la guardò, e le rispose in inglese cercando di tranquillizzarla.  
\- Va tutto bene, nessuno le farà del male... -  
Si interruppe sentendo un tonfo alle sue spalle e si voltò a guardare Giles che aveva lasciato cadere lo scatolone e le stava fissando come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
La donna che le aveva chiesto aiuto si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino e ignorò completamente Eudial, correndo verso di lui e gettandosi fra le sue braccia.  
\- Rupert! Sei qui per fortuna! Cosa è successo? È tutto così strano! -  
Eudial guardò Giles e raggiunse in fretta la donna, allontanandola da lui con uno strattone, poi lo sostenne prima che crollasse a terra svenuto.  
Tera consegnò un involto di forma vagamente conica alla cliente e si avvicinò a Eudial, aiutandola a portare Giles nella stanza sul retro. La donna andò con loro con un'espressione preoccupata.  
\- Che gli prende, sta male? -  
\- Non lo so, è impallidito come se avesse visto un fantasma, poi questa donna lo ha abbracciato e lui è svenuto. -  
Tera guardò la ragazza dai capelli scuri.  
\- Ma chi è lei?! -  
\- Mi chiamo Jenny, Jenny Calendar. Ma cosa è successo a Rupert? Perchè non lo aiutate? -  
Tera ed Eudial si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
\- Ecco il fantasma. - Disse Tera, alzandosi per andare a bagnare un asciugamano in bagno.  
Tornò poco dopo e lo lanciò a Eudial.  
\- Ci pensi tu a lui? Io torno in negozio. -  
\- Ok. - Disse Eudial chinandosi a bagnare il viso di Giles.  
L'Osservatore aprì gli occhi poco dopo.  
\- Eu... Credo di avere avuto un'allucinazione... - Disse debolmente, poi si interruppe fissando lo sguardo su Jenny. - La vedo ancora, Eu... Deve essermi successa la stessa cosa che era capitata a Tera... Ho visto... vedo... -  
\- Jenny Calendar per caso? - Lo interruppe Eudial. - La vedo anche io. E anche Tera. Non credo che sia una visione. -  
\- La smettete di parlare come se non fossi presente? Rupert, mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo? Chi è questa ragazza? -  
\- Jenny... Sei proprio tu? -  
\- Che domande fai, Rupert? Certo che sono io, chi dovrei essere, il preside Snyder? -  
Giles allungò una mano a sfiorarla, guardandola come incantato.  
\- Sei tu. Sei davvero tu. Questo è il calore della tua pelle, sento il tuo profumo. Jenny. -  
La ragazza lo guardò perplessa e Giles la guardò preoccupato.  
\- Non ricordi nulla, Jenny? -  
\- Cosa devo ricordare? Ero a scuola, e Angelus mi stava inseguendo, ma devo essere riuscita a scappare perché mi sono trovata qui, fuori da questo negozio... - Si interruppe e sul suo volto si dipinse un'espressione di orrore. - Rupert... ora ricordo... Non sono scappata. Angelus mi ha catturata. Mi ha spezzato il collo. Sono morta. -  
Giles rabbrividì e scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Sono uno spettro? No, puoi toccarmi... Un vampiro allora? Sono un vampiro?! -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- È giorno e poi tutti i vampiri che ho visto ritornavano dopo poche ore, non dopo così tanto tempo... -  
\- Così tanto... Quanto tempo? Rupert, quanto tempo fa sono morta?! -  
\- Più di tre anni fa. Sei morta più di tre anni fa! - Singhiozzò Giles abbracciandola di scatto.  
Eudial capì che avevano bisogno di parlare da soli e scivolò in silenzio fuori dalla stanza. Quella donna non sembrava pericolosa e lei in ogni caso non si sarebbe allontanata di molto, se Giles fosse stato in pericolo sarebbe accorsa in pochi secondi.

Giles si appoggiò con la schiena a uno delle casse del magazzino e guardò la donna seduta in terra accanto a lui, ancora incredulo. Erano ore che parlavano, ma ancora non era convinto che lei fosse davvero lì. L'Osservatore aveva l'impressione che il suo cervello stesse sulle montagne russe e, da come batteva, il cuore non doveva troppo lontano dal cervello.  
Jenny raccolse una coperta variopinta da uno degli scaffali e la avvolse intorno alle spalle di Giles.  
\- Che fai? - Le chiese lui e Jenny gli sorrise dolcemente.  
\- Stai tremando, Rupert. - La ragazza si guardò una mano e tornò a sedere accanto a lui, abbracciandolo e avvolgendosi anche lei nella coperta. - E anche io a dire il vero. Ma sono felice di essere qui. Mi stavi parlando della dea azteca, vero? Davvero ti sei innamorato di una dea? -  
Giles annuì timidamente.  
\- Non mi piace! - Disse Jenny energicamente. - No, non lo dico perché sono gelosa, anche se devo ammettere che lo sono. Sono passati tre anni, non posso biasimarti per esserti innamorato di nuovo visto che io ero morta. Ma ti sta facendo soffrire! Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi, non negarlo. -  
Jenny gli carezzò una guancia con un gesto tenero e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue.  
Giles non si ritrasse e rimase immobile a guardarla, senza riuscire a pensare a nulla di sensato.  
\- Per te sono passati tre anni, Rupert, lo so, ma per me non è cambiato nulla. Ti sono successe tante cose, ma sei sempre tu, sei sempre l'adorabile bibliotecario che mi ha fatto innamorare. Il tuo cuore non è cambiato, lo sento. -  
\- È strano, Xini mi ha rinfacciato esattamente il contrario... -  
\- Allora è una sciocca. Ha la fortuna di essere amata da te e non se ne rende conto. - Disse Jenny seria, poi sorrise maliziosamente. - Beh, meglio per me, allora. -  
\- Cosa... cosa intendi? -  
Jenny lo baciò di nuovo, stavolta un po' più a lungo e sorrise nell'accorgersi che anche lui non era indifferente al bacio.  
\- Tu provi ancora sentimenti per me. Non ti lasceresti baciare altrimenti. Sbaglio forse? -  
Giles le rivolse uno sguardo smarrito.  
\- È tutto così confuso... So di amare Xini, ma allo stesso tempo sento che quello che provavo per te non è mai morto. Tu eri morta... la prima donna che abbia amato davvero... Tu eri morta e ho dovuto seppellire i miei sentimenti con te, ma loro non sono mai morti... Non... non so che fare...-  
\- Lo capirai, Rupert. Prima o poi lo capirai, ma ti avviso: io lotterò. Ti amo e non voglio perderti.-  
Giles sospirò: aveva l'impressione di essere diviso in due e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare una scelta, ma sapeva anche che, qualunque cosa avesse deciso, avrebbe portato sofferenza e dolore. Eppure il corpo di Jenny stretto al suo lo faceva sentire bene, come se quei tre anni non fossero mai passati. Jenny era lì e lui non riusciva quasi a crederci: da quando era morta, quante volte aveva sognato di salvarla, quante volte aveva desiderato di rivederla?  
E ora che quel sogno si era avverato, lui non sapeva cosa fare.  
La guardò negli occhi, commosso e le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, poi, d'impulso, la strinse più forte e stavolta fu lui a baciarla.


	6. Surprise!

Xinuxunil scese dal taxi e attraversò in fretta la strada, sperando di non essere riconosciuta dai passanti. Si fermò per un attimo a guardare l'insegna del negozio e sorrise: Ripper si era impegnato molto in quel progetto. Sospirò tristemente: gli aveva detto cose molto sgradevoli e ingiuste durante il litigio e ora si pentiva di ogni parola. Sapeva che quello che gli aveva detto e il modo in cui se n'era andata lo aveva fatto soffrire e, da quando era partita, era stata tormentata dal rimorso, senza però riuscire a trovare il coraggio di telefonare. Alla fine aveva lasciato a metà il tour promozionale del cd ed era salita su un aereo per essere presente all'inaugurazione del negozio.  
Ripper ci teneva, l'aveva praticamente supplicata di venire e lei sperava di fargli una bella sorpresa.

\- Pensi che sia in pericolo? Sono ore che sono là dentro. -  
Eudial lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata alla porta del magazzino, ma Tera si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Sembrava una donna normalissima. Se il fallito non si è fatto venire un colpo per l'emozione dovrebbe essere al sicuro. Cosa sai di lei? -  
\- Non molto a dire il vero. Da quello che so era l'ex fidanzata di Giles ed è morta tre anni fa. Buffy mi ha raccontato che è stata uccisa da Angelus, un vampiro, e che lui l'ha trovata nel suo letto col collo spezzato. E a quanto pare hanno avuto Hope, ma di questo Buffy non ne sapeva nulla. -  
\- E tu ci credi? -  
\- Che Hope è sua figlia? Ovviamente no. Ma se Giles ha detto così, un motivo ci sarà e non sta a noi impicciarci di affari che non ci riguardano. Giles la considera sua figlia e tanto mi basta. -  
Tera annuì.  
\- Deve essere stato traumatico per lui. -  
Eudial la guardò senza capire.  
\- Trovare il corpo della fidanzata col collo spezzato, intendevo. Ci credo che è svenuto nel ritrovarsela davanti. Però mi chiedo come abbia fatto a tornare in vita. -  
\- Mah, io ormai non mi sorprendo troppo di certe cose. Quando ci sono di mezzo poteri magici e forze mistiche non si può essere certi di nulla. In fondo io, Buffy, Xini e Valerius siamo morti eppure siamo ancora qui per un motivo o per l'altro. Non mi sorprenderebbe se anche Jenny fosse resuscitata per un motivo simile. -  
\- Certo che come attira i guai il fallito non li attira nessuno... -  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- Già aveva i suoi problemi con la dea pazza e ora si trova pure con la ex morta... Scommetto quello che vuoi che si fa prendere dal panico. -  
\- Effettivamente... - Eudial si voltò a guardare Tera, colta da un pensiero improvviso. - Credi che... -  
\- Non svieni come una pera cotta per una persona che ti è indifferente. E poi non hai visto che sguardo aveva mentre parlava di lei alla mocciosa? -  
\- E sono ore che sono lì dentro da soli... -  
Le due ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, poi scossero la testa tornando a occuparsi del negozio.  
\- Oh cavolo. -  
Tera si voltò nel sentire l'esclamazione di Eudial e rimase immobile a fissare la persona che era appena entrata.  
Xinuxunil sorrise alle due ragazze.  
\- Ciao, Eudial. Dov'è Ripper? -  
\- È... è nel retro... Aspetta un attimo, vado a chiamarlo. -  
La ragazza arretrò, avvicinandosi alla porta del magazzino, ma Xini la superò e la spinse da parte.  
\- Ci vado io, voglio fargli una sorpresa! - Disse allegramente, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Eudial guardò la porta, preoccupata, poi si voltò verso Tera.  
\- Ma sei scema?! Perchè non l'hai fermata?! -  
\- Mi ha preso alla sprovvista. Come potevo immaginare che venisse qui?! -  
\- È indubbio che la sorpresa ci sarà, bisogna vedere se il fallito sopravvive però. -  
\- Xini non gli farebbe mai del male. -  
\- Nemmeno se lo becca insieme a un'altra donna? Ne sei proprio certa? -  
Eudial riflettè per un attimo, poi guardò Tera con un'espressione terrorizzata.  
\- Come minimo lo spella. Andiamo ad aiutarlo! -  
\- Meglio. -

Xini fece qualche passo, guardandosi intorno nella luce più debole del magazzino, poi si fermò di colpo scorgendo le due persone che si stavano baciando davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Non riusciva a credere a quello che vedeva e rimase immobile, incapace di emettere un suono, a guardare l'unico uomo che avesse mai amato mentre baciava un'altra donna.  
Poi Giles si staccò di scatto da Jenny, come se fosse stato colpito da una scossa, e si voltò a guardarla con un'espressione terrorizzata, sentendo che era lì prima ancora di vederla.  
\- Xini... - Sussurrò Giles, quasi incredulo e la ex dea fece un passo indietro, colpita dalla moltitudine di emozioni che turbinavano nell'animo dell'Osservatore e che sembravano travolgerla anche se le loro menti non erano unite.  
Lentamente gli voltò la schiena, tremando, poi parlò, cercando di non far trapelare quel tremito anche nella voce.  
\- Hai una spiegazione per questo, Ripper? -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi, quasi aspettandosi che lei lo colpisse.  
\- No. - Rispose con un sospiro. Ed era la verità: non riusciva a pensare coerentemente e nella sua mente si affollavano migliaia di pensieri contraddittori ed emozioni contrastanti. Si sentiva perduto ed attese la reazione di Xini quasi desiderando che lei lo annientasse con il potere oscuro.  
Riaprì gli occhi sentendo un rumore soffocato e guardò Xini: la ragazza si era lasciata cadere in ginocchio ed era scoppiata a piangere nascondendo il viso fra le mani.  
I singhiozzi sommessi e disperati di Xinuxunil gli fecero desiderare di essere morto. Perchè non si arrabbiava con lui? Perchè non lo colpiva?  
In quel momento Tera ed Eudial entrarono nella stanza, preoccupate e Giles le guardò come in cerca di aiuto.  
Le due Cacciatrici si rivolsero uno sguardo d'intesa e Tera si avvicinò rapidamente a Giles, lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò via con decisione.  
\- Fallito, piantala di perdere tempo, mi servi in negozio! -  
La ragazza si chiuse alle spalle la porta del magazzino, lasciando Eudial con Jenny e Xini, e spinse bruscamente l'Osservatore verso il registratore di cassa.  
\- Occupati dei clienti, imbecille. Io te l'ho detto che oggi è la prima e l'ultima volta che ti aiuto, ma ciò non significa che tu debba restare a perdere tempo mentre noi ci diamo da fare. -  
Giles la guardò, interdetto, senza accennare a muoversi e lei gli ringhiò contro, spazientita.  
\- Ma insomma! Datti da fare, non vedi quanta gente c'è?! Ora piantala di pensare ai tuoi casini amorosi e datti una calmata se non vuoi che i clienti pensino che ti droghi! C'è quella signora che sta aspettando un consiglio sui dischi da almeno dieci minuti e io non so un accidente della musica preistorica dei tuoi tempi, quindi ora fila a servirla se non vuoi che ti dia uno di quei coni stradali in testa! -  
L'Osservatore le obbedì senza ribattere e Tera sorrise nel vedere che, man mano che consigliava la cliente sulla scelta dei vinili, Giles sembrava rilassarsi e stava riacquistando un po' di colore in volto.  
Bene, si disse, farlo impegnare gli avrebbe permesso di distrarsi, impedendogli di crollare emotivamente. E lei lo avrebbe fatto lavorare fino allo sfinimento, mentre Eudial avrebbe impedito che Xini e Jenny si scannassero tra loro.

Eudial sospirò. In quel momento avrebbe preferito restare con Giles, ma Tera non era certamente la persona migliore per una situazione in cui era necessario un certo tatto. Inoltre lei conosceva Xini meglio di Tera, avendo condiviso il corpo con lei.  
Fece per avvicinarsi a lei e consolarla, ma si fermò vedendo che Jenny si era seduta in terra accanto alla ex-dea.  
\- E così tu saresti una dea azteca. Non sembra. -  
Xinuxunil alzò il viso a guardarla, irritata.  
\- Io sono Xinuxunil, Stella Sacra dei Desideri. Tu sei Jenny Calendar, invece. -  
Jenny sorrise leggermente.  
\- C'è da dire che Rupert non ha segreti. Io ho sentito parlare di te e tu di me. -  
\- Lui è mio. Stagli lontana! -  
\- Lui sarà di chi sceglie di essere. -  
\- Non posso perderlo... Non posso vivere senza di lui... -  
\- Lui soffre per te. Come puoi dire di amarlo se lo fai stare male?! -  
\- Ripper ha sofferto anche per te! E anche tu continui a farlo soffrire! -  
\- Ragazze... - Intervenne Eudial in tono dolce. - Se lo amate davvero, dategli tempo. Non avete visto quanto era sconvolto? Giles dovrà fare una scelta dolorosa, deve capire cosa vuole e non credo che sarà facile perché prova dei sentimenti forti per tutte e due. Perciò cercate di capirlo e non prendetevela con lui, non è colpa sua se il suo cuore è confuso. Se lo lasciate tranquillo prima o poi troverà la strada giusta. -  
Le due ragazze la guardarono in silenzio, poi annuirono.  
\- Hai ragione Eudial, ha bisogno di tempo. - Disse Xini. - Ma non ho intenzione di arrendermi, lotterò per avere il cuore di Ripper. -  
\- È vero, staremo lontane da lui per il momento, ma quando sarà il momento, sarò io a conquistarlo. -  
Eudial respirò, sollevata nel trovarle ragionevoli e sorrise alle due ragazze.  
\- Che vinca la migliore, allora. Ma non fatelo soffrire, ok? -


	7. Destroyers

Eudial sfiorò la fronte dell'Osservatore con un bacio leggero e rimase a guardarlo mentre dormiva: era esausto dopo quella giornata intensa e lo shock per il ritorno di Jenny era stato forte. Per fortuna Tera era riuscito a distrarlo, pensò Eudial, per una volta grata all'altra Cacciatrice, e lo aveva fatto lavorare tanto che alla sera si era addormentato profondamente, nonostante le emozioni che lo avevano agitato tutto il giorno.  
La ragazza uscì dalla stanza in silenzio e salì in soffitta a prendere le armi per la ronda. Tera era già lì e si stava preparando anche lei.  
\- Come sta il fallito? - Chiese quasi casualmente mentre soppesava una spada corta nella mano.  
\- Dorme per fortuna. Ne ha davvero bisogno, sono giorni che dorme pochissimo. Oggi credevo che sarebbe crollato... Grazie per averlo aiutato, Tera. -  
\- Oh, cosa sento? Eudial la grande che si abbassa a ringraziare me? Non avrei mai creduto di vivere fino a questo giorno! Ora si che la mia vita ha un senso. -  
\- Piantala, cretina. Dicevo sul serio. -  
\- Guarda che non l'ho fatto per te, non sei tu a dovermi ringraziare. Giles ha fatto per me quello che nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di fare, è uno scemo. Talmente scemo che fa pena anche a me vederlo tanto a pezzi per delle mentecatte del genere di quella specie di dea psicopatica. -  
Eudial sorrise leggermente.  
\- Guarda che non c'è niente di male ad ammettere che ti preoccupi per lui anche tu. -  
\- Io non mi preoccupo per lui, figurati. È solo che mi dà fastidio sentirlo piagnucolare. E ora hai intenzione di venire a caccia di vampiri o di continuare a blaterare? -  
Eudial prese un'ascia e si mise in tasca un paletto.  
\- Andiamo pure. Spike resterà a casa a tenere d'occhio Hope finché non torniamo. -

Tera sbadigliò, annoiata e guardò distrattamente le nuvole che circondavano la luna piena. Quella sera non c'era traccia di vampiri e lei cominciava ad avere voglia di tornarsene a casa a dormire. Scorse Eudial che era tornata dopo aver fatto un giro del parco e la chiamò con un cenno.  
\- Allora, ce ne andiamo? Sembra che stasera siano stanchi anche i vampiri. -  
\- Effettivamente stanotte non c'è traccia di attività soprannaturali. Strano. -  
\- Meglio per noi. -  
\- Già, per una volta non ci farà male riposarci... - Eudial si interruppe, accorgendosi che c'era qualcosa di strano. Anche Tera si era irrigidita e si avvicinò a lei lentamente.  
\- Come non detto, non siamo sole. -  
Le due ragazze attesero in silenzio, schiena contro schiena, i sensi tesi e pronte a difendersi.  
Da dietro gli alberi spuntarono decine di uomini che iniziarono ad avvicinarsi, circondandole in silenzio.  
\- Non sono vampiri, - disse Eudial sottovoce - né demoni, ma non sono nemmeno uomini comuni, non mi sono accorta della loro presenza fino a ora. -  
\- Nemmeno io li ho sentiti avvicinarsi... -  
\- Mi ricordano i Lug, ma non sono loro. -  
\- I Lug? -  
\- Seguaci di Xini quando era una dea. -  
\- Ah, altri mentecatti allora. -  
\- Prestiamo attenzione a questi mentecatti, che ne dici? Non sembrano amichevoli. -  
\- Ok, io sono sempre pronta. Che diavolo volete da noi, mentecatti?! -  
Uno degli uomini puntò un dito verso Eudial e parlò in tono calmo.  
\- La sua vita. L'Anomalia deve essere distrutta. E noi siamo i Distruttori. -  
Le due ragazze lo guardarono perplesse.  
\- Non è affatto gentile dare dell'anormale a una ragazza che nemmeno conosci! - Ribattè Eudial, seccata. - Comunque sei liberissimo di provare ad attaccarmi se credi, ma non sperare che mi farò scrupoli a combattere solo perché non siete i soliti vampiri. Se avete paura di farvi male, ritiratevi!-  
Gli uomini si avvicinarono senza parlare ed Eudial tentò di allontanarne uno con un calcio, ma l'uomo si limitò ad evitarlo con un movimento fluido.  
Tera tramortì uno dei Distruttori colpendolo di piatto con la spada, ma altri due erano già pronti a prendere il suo posto e la ragazza fu costretta ad arretrare.  
\- Stai attenta, - disse a Eudial - non sono persone normali! -  
L'altra ragazza evitò due uomini saltando all'indietro e lanciò un'occhiataccia a Tera.  
\- Guarda che me ne sono accorta anche da sola. -  
\- Scusa tanto se cerco di aiutarti! Per quello che mi riguarda, questi tipi qui vogliono te, potrei anche mollarti qui e dirti di arrangiarti! -  
\- Fai come credi, strega! -  
Tera fece per replicare, ma quattro uomini la afferrarono per le braccia, bloccandola contro un albero e poco dopo anche Eudial fu immobilizzata allo stesso modo.  
L'uomo che aveva parlato prima si avvicinò a loro ed estrasse un pugnale intagliato, mentre un altro gli porgeva un'urna d'oro aperta. Il Distruttore immerse la punta del pugnale nell'urna e l'estrasse tinta di rosso. Si avvicinò a Eudial e le tracciò un simbolo in fronte, sfiorandola con la punta del pugnale, poi le puntò l'arma all'altezza del cuore.  
Le due ragazze lo guardarono con orrore, ma né Eudial né Tera erano in grado di parlare o di muoversi, era come se la sola volontà dell'uomo avesse il potere di paralizzarle completamente.  
L'uomo guardò Eudial negli occhi, poi ritrasse il coltello.  
\- Non è lei. Questa donna non è l'Anomalia. Però è intrisa del suo potere, per questo siamo stati tratti in inganno, lei sa dove si trova l'Anomalia. -  
\- Cosa faremo di loro? - Disse il Distruttore che teneva l'urna, accennando alle due cacciatrici. - Se le lasciamo andare potrebbero intralciarci. -  
\- Noi non versiamo il sangue innocente se non è necessario. -  
L'uomo toccò la fronte di Eudial con una mano e sorrise.  
\- Ora so dove trovarla. Cacciatrici, avete combattuto valorosamente, ora dormite. Riaprirete gli occhi solo quando sarà tutto finito. -  
Mosse una mano in direzione delle due ragazze e Tera ed Eudial scivolarono in un sonno profondo.  
I Distruttori sparirono tra gli alberi in silenzio.

Giles aprì la saracinesca del negozio ed entrò tenendo in braccio Hope, ancora addormentata.  
Depose la bambina nel lettino nella stanza sul retro e la lasciò dormire tranquilla mentre lui finiva di aprire il negozio.  
La sera prima Eudial si era offerta di pensare lei al negozio, se lui non se la fosse sentita, ma Giles aveva declinato l'offerta: impegnarsi in qualcosa gli avrebbe impedito di lasciarsi prendere dal panico e forse sarebbe riuscito a riflettere con calma su quello che era successo il giorno prima.  
In fondo la situazione era complicata, ma poteva andare molto peggio: Jenny era viva e Xini aveva dimostrato chiaramente di tenere ancora a lui. Entrambe le cose lo rendevano incredibilmente felice, ma anche tremendamente confuso. Il pensiero delle lacrime di Xini lo faceva stare male, si sentiva in colpa per averla fatta piangere, ma anche lo sguardo pieno di amore di Jenny lo aveva fatto sentire allo stesso modo.  
Forse aveva ragione Eudial: non doveva prendere decisioni affrettate. La ragazza lo aveva confortato dicendogli che prima o poi il suo cuore gli avrebbe indicato la strada da seguire e che quella sarebbe stata la strada giusta. Doveva solo aspettare di capirlo. Per il momento avrebbe cercato di pensare solo a Hope e al negozio e prima o poi le cose si sarebbero sistemate.  
Solo, avrebbe voluto capire come aveva fatto Jenny a tornare in vita. Forse era successo contemporaneamente a Buffy, si disse, ma capì subito che non era possibile: quando era entrato nella mente di Tera aveva visto il fantasma di Jenny.  
La ragazza non ricordava nulla di quello che era successo dopo che Angelus le aveva spezzato il collo e non aveva idea nemmeno lei di cosa la avesse riportata in vita.  
La sera prima poi Hope gli aveva fatto venire i brividi chiedendogli quando la mamma sarebbe tornata a casa. Per un attimo Giles aveva avuto l'impressione che la bambina avesse intuito che Jenny era viva, poi Hope si era addormentata serenamente, stretta al suo peluche preferito.  
Giles sospirò, costringendosi a pensare al negozio e alla cliente che era appena entrata.


	8. The Treble

L'Osservatore fissò ad occhi spalancati la donna che era appena entrata e lei ricambiò con uno sguardo furioso.  
\- Ma tu sei quello che ha distrutto il mio pendente! -  
\- E tu mi hai aperto un buco nero in salotto! Sei... sei Anyanka, giusto?! Il demone della vendetta!-  
La ragazza afferrò un fumetto da una pila di riviste accanto a lei e lo tirò in testa a Giles.  
\- Mi prendi in giro?! Sono un ex demone della vendetta e tutto per colpa tua! Come se non fossi stato tu a farmi diventare una ragazza umana! -  
\- Ehi! Ma ti rendi conto del disastro che avevi combinato?! Della gente poteva morire per colpa tua e non hai idea di quanto sia costato rimettere a posto quella stanza! -  
\- Stavo solo facendo il mio lavoro! Non è colpa mia se voi uomini non fate altro che far soffrire le donne e poi loro si rivolgono... si rivolgevano a me. -  
\- Ero un Osservatore, sei fortunata ad essere ancora viva. Il mio lavoro era quello di ucciderli i demoni. -  
\- Voi uomini siete tutti uguali. Promettete amore eterno a una donna e poi la tradite, è sempre così. Io vi davo solo quello che vi meritate. Scommetto che hai fatto soffrire anche altre donne dall'ultima volta! -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Cambiamo argomento, ok? -  
\- Vedi, ti ho punto sul vivo. Maiale. -  
\- Sei venuta qui solo per insultarmi? -  
\- No, ho visto il cartello "cercasi commessa". -  
\- E credi che assumerei proprio una che mi ha devastato la casa, che ha tentato di uccidermi e che mi ha fatto fare la peggiore figuraccia della mia vita davanti al mio capo? -  
\- I tacchi a spillo li avevi tu, non io. -  
Giles fece per risponderle, ma si interruppe notando che era entrato un uomo.  
Lo guardò per salutarlo, ma gli occhi dell'uomo gli fecero correre un brivido lungo la schiena: era chiaro che quello non era un normale cliente. Anche Anya se ne era accorta e si era spostata dietro il bancone, come per cercare riparo dietro Giles.  
\- Cosa vuole? - Chiese Giles, allungando una mano a prendere un pugnale sotto il bancone.  
\- Lei ha qualcosa che non le appartiene. E quello... - Fece un gesto verso Giles e la mano dell'Osservatore si aprì involontariamente, facendo cadere a terra il pugnale - ...non serve. -  
Giles lo fissò, sorpreso.  
\- Non ho niente che possa interessarle. -  
\- Si che ce l'ha. E non si rende nemmeno conto del pericolo che corre. Ma noi siamo qui per questo. Mi consegni la bambina. -  
Giles impallidì leggermente, ma sostenne lo sguardo dell'uomo.  
\- Non c'è nessuna bambina qui. -  
\- A parte quella che sta dormendo nel retro, forse? Quella che spaccia per sua figlia? -  
\- Hope è mia figlia. Non capisco di cosa stia parlando. -  
\- Signor Giles... Si risparmi le bugie per le sue Cacciatrici, tanto non ci credono nemmeno loro. I suoi colleghi hanno fatto un bel lavoro, non è stato facile rintracciarla. -  
\- Cosa c'entrano Eudial e Tera?! Se le avete ferite, io... -  
L'uomo fece un gesto e Giles si bloccò, incapace di proseguire.  
\- Le due ragazze stanno bene, noi non versiamo sangue innocente. L'unica cosa che vogliamo è distruggere l'Anomalia. Ci consegni la bambina e non resterà ferito. -  
L'Osservatore lo guardò con rabbia e si sforzò di rispondere.  
\- Non... non toccherà Hope nemmeno con un dito... se solo prova a guardarla, le staccherò la testa con le mie mani... -  
L'uomo sorrise, allentando il controllo mentale su di lui.  
\- Notevole. Riesce a parlare nonostante il mio blocco. Si vede che è un Osservatore. Però come Osservatore dovrebbe essere pronto a sacrificare il singolo per il bene del mondo. -  
\- Lo sono sempre stato. -  
\- Allora mi consegni la bambina. Lei non ha idea di quello che sta proteggendo. L'Anomalia ha in sè il potere di devastare il mondo, va distrutta prima che sviluppi pienamente i suoi poteri. -  
\- La smetta di parlare di Hope come se fosse un oggetto! Se ne rende conto? Lei sta parlando di uccidere mia figlia! -  
\- Non è sua figlia, non lo è mai stata e non sarebbe dovuta venire al mondo. Non pensi a lei come a un essere umano, è un'Anomalia che va eliminata prima che sia troppo tardi. I suoi colleghi lo sapevano, ma quegli illusi credono di potere sfruttare quel potere per i loro scopi, perché crede che l'abbiano affidata a lei, per bontà d'animo? Ha mai sentito parlare dei Distruttori? -  
Giles ansimò.  
\- I Distruttori?! Ne ho sempre sentito parlare come di una leggenda. Non sono mai esistiti... -  
\- Allora sta parlando con una leggenda. E pensare che un tempo noi e gli Osservatori eravamo una cosa sola... Ma non mi sorprende, il potere dell'Anomalia può accecare chi non è stato addestrato appositamente per eliminarlo. Per questo siamo diventati indipendenti dal Consiglio. Se c'è in ballo l'Anomalia possiamo fidarci solo delle Leggi, non di altri esseri umani. Ma vedo che non capisce... È inutile discutere, lei è accecato dall'Anomalia. Mi lasci prendere la bambina e andrà tutto bene. -  
\- Per averla dovrà passare sul mio cadavere. -  
\- Crede che non lo farei? -  
\- Non importa, finché avrò un soffio di vita, combatterò. Non vi lascerò toccare Hope, non le farete del male. -  
\- Complimenti. È davvero dedito al suo lavoro di Osservatore. Lodevole. Ma in questo caso è sciocco. Gli Osservatori non comprendono il pericolo, nella loro arroganza credono di poterlo controllare. Ma lei mi sembra intelligente, signor Giles. Se solo riuscissi a farle capire quanto sia pericolosa l'Anomalia, la ucciderebbe lei stesso. -  
\- Lo vuole capire che non me ne frega niente?! Nè di quello che dice lei, né degli Osservatori. Hope non è un'Anomalia, qualunque cosa essa sia, non è un pericolo e non è un oggetto da distruggere. E anche se lo fosse, sarebbe lo stesso, Hope è mia figlia, è la mia bambina e non permetterò che nessuno le faccia del male! -  
L'uomo lo fissò con uno sguardo penetrante.  
\- Interessante... La considera davvero come una figlia. -  
\- Se ne vada! - Gridò Giles tremando.  
\- Amore... Ferocia... Sacrificio... Forse c'è una possibilità. -  
\- Non voglio sentire altre menzogne! Se ne vada e non si avvicini mai più a Hope! -  
\- Allora non mentirò. Mi ascolti senza interrompermi, poi potrà verificare quello che le ho detto sui suoi libri se non si fida. -  
Giles lo guardò, aspettando che continuasse.  
\- L'Anomalia porterà il caos sulla Terra, forse l'aveva già intuito anche se si rifiuta di accettarlo. Non ha notato tante piccole stranezze intorno a lei? Desideri che sembrano realizzarsi inspiegabilmente, liti improvvise tra le persone intorno alla bambina, emozioni amplificate, piccole anomalie? Inizialmente sono piccole cose, ma peggioreranno. I Distruttori hanno il compito di eliminare l'Anomalia. Non è un compito gradevole, lo ammetto, ma è necessario e il nostro ordine non ha mai fallito in centinaia di anni. Da quando esistono le Cacciatrici, esistono le Anomalie, potenziali Cacciatrici nate con un potere devastante che non dovrebbe mai essere dato a una singola persona. E da quando esistono le Anomalie, c'è sempre stato chi le eliminava prima che fossero un pericolo. Prima erano gli Osservatori, poi da essi si sono separati i Distruttori, col compito specifico di proteggere il mondo dall'Anomalia . E da allora non siamo mai venuti meno al nostro compito. Salvo che in un caso. Solo in un caso, le antiche leggi ci permettono di lasciare in vita l'Anomalia. -  
Giles lo guardò freddamente.  
\- E sarebbe? -  
\- Non succede da tempi immemorabili, ma i nostri testi dicono che il destino dell'anomalia può essere affidato al Triplice. -  
\- Il Triplice? -  
\- È una persona che deve superare una prova per essere riconosciuto come Triplice. Il Triplice è Colui che Ama, Colui che Combatte, Colui che si Sacrifica. Se questa persona supera la prova, l'Anomalia gli viene affidata perché il Triplice farà sempre la scelta più giusta. -  
\- E se non supera la prova? -  
\- In quel caso non sopravvive e l'Anomalia viene uccisa. Se prima non mentiva, lei ha le caratteristiche per affrontare la prova. Ma deve essere disposto a morire per lei. -  
\- Lo sono. Se supero la prova non tenterete più di avvicinarvi a Hope? -  
\- No. Il destino della piccola dipenderebbe interamente da lei. -  
\- E come faccio ad essere certo che questa prova non sia solo un trucco per uccidermi e prendere Hope? -  
\- La prenderemmo in ogni caso. Guardi fuori dalla vetrina, ci sono decine di Distruttori là fuori. Se sto parlando con lei è perché non voglio farle del male se non ce n'è bisogno. L'Anomalia sarà distrutta in ogni caso, signor Giles, la prova è l'unica speranza di salvarla che ha. Ma la avviso, potrebbe morire anche lei e in ogni caso diventare il Triplice potrebbe essere peggio di vedere la bambina morire. Il Triplice fa la cosa giusta, qualunque essa sia. Potrebbe pentirsi di avere affrontato la prova, deve saperlo. Se vuole tirarsi indietro, nessuno potrebbe biasimarla e non le faremo del male. -  
\- Se è l'unica speranza di Hope, affronterò la prova. -  
\- Ne è sicuro? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Allora iniziamo. -  
Il Distruttore estrasse una fiala e una siringa e li porse a Giles.  
\- Questo è un potente veleno, se lo inietti. Se è il Triplice, riuscirà a neutralizzarlo, altrimenti morirà. -  
L'Osservatore obbedì in silenzio e il Distruttore gli rivolse uno sguardo triste.  
\- Farà effetto fra poco. Se non dovesse farcela, le prometto che la bambina non soffrirà. -  
Giles lo guardò per rispondergli, ma un dolore improvviso e fortissimo gli attraversò il corpo e lo fece crollare a terra ansimando.  
Il Distruttore guardò Anya che era rimasta a guardare la scena, paralizzata dalla paura e scosse la testa tristemente.  
\- Non è mai un bello spettacolo. -


	9. Deathwish

Giles ansimò cercando di respirare nonostante il dolore che sembrava stritolarlo in una morsa d'acciaio e ogni breve respiro sembrava accentuare il dolore, come se nei suoi polmoni stesse entrando fuoco e non aria. Il semplice contatto del suo corpo col pavimento era una tortura e le convulsioni che lo scuotevano sembravano spezzargli le ossa.  
In quel momento sembrava tanto semplice scivolare via dal dolore, lasciare che la sua coscienza si dissolvesse nella luce che lo accecava, lasciarsi alle spalle ogni sofferenza, riposare... Ma il pensiero di Hope non gli permetteva di arrendersi, non poteva abbandonarla, distruggere la sua unica speranza. Doveva affrontare il dolore, resistere ad esso, superarlo e sconfiggerlo.

Anya guardò il corpo dell'Osservatore che tremava sul pavimento.  
\- Sta morendo... Lo ha ucciso... -  
\- Probabile. - Ammise il Distruttore.  
Entrambi guardarono Giles in silenzio, poi l'Osservatore smise di tremare di colpo e il suo corpo si rilassò.  
\- È morto? - Chiese Anya, avvicinandosi e balzò indietro, spaventata, quando Giles aprì gli occhi all'improvviso.  
Il Distruttore annuì e fece un inchino in direzione di Giles.  
\- Onore a te, Triplice. -  
Giles si mosse debolmente.  
\- Hope... -  
\- Il destino della bambina è nelle tue mani, Triplice. Che la tua scelta non debba essere dolorosa. -  
\- Ehi, ma ha davvero superato la prova?! - Chiese Anya, perplessa. - Sembra moribondo. -  
\- Ci vorranno alcuni giorni per riprendersi dagli effetti del veleno. Anzi, lui è fortunato, la medicina moderna velocizza parecchio la guarigione, in passato ci voleva molto di più. Se posso darle un consiglio, chiami un'ambulanza al più presto. Addio Triplice, buona fortuna. -  
L'uomo uscì dal negozio in fretta e Anya guardò Giles, incuriosita. L'uomo era pallidissimo e non aveva affatto un bell'aspetto e di certo non avrebbe avuto la forza di alzarsi dal pavimento da solo.  
\- È quello che ti meriti per avermi fatto diventare un essere umano! - Gli disse facendo per andarsene anche lei, poi si fermò e tornò verso il bancone sollevando la cornetta del telefono con un sospiro. - Ok, ok, ti chiamo un'ambulanza, ma tu ricordatene la prossima volta che non vorrai assumere una ex demone solo per un buco nero in salotto. -

Eudial sbadigliò e si guardò intorno, stupita di essersi svegliata con la testa sulla spalla di Tera, entrambe sedute in terra, con la schiena appoggiata al tronco dell'albero.  
\- Cosa è successo? -  
Tera si alzò in piedi vacillando leggermente.  
\- Non ne ho idea, quei tipi volevano ucciderti, poi devo essermi addormentata di colpo. -  
\- Idem. Stai bene? -  
\- Volevano uccidere te, non me. E tu mi sembri abbastanza viva. -  
\- Mi chiedo cosa volessero. -  
\- Forse il fallito può dirci qualcosa su quel simbolo che ti hanno disegnato in fronte. Aspetta a cancellarlo, fammelo copiare prima. -  
Tera disegnò il simbolo su un taccuino, poi Eudial si pulì la fronte con un fazzoletto e le due ragazze si diressero verso il negozio di Giles.  
Lungo la strada, un'ambulanza le superò a sirene spiegate, ma le due ragazze non ci fecero troppo caso finché, svoltando l'angolo, non la videro ferma davanti al negozio.  
Eudial e Tera corsero lungo la strada ed entrarono nel negozio proprio mentre gli infermieri stavano caricando Giles sulla barella.  
\- Cosa è successo?! - Chiese Eudial a uno dei paramedici mentre Tera era corsa verso Giles.  
\- Lei è una parente? -  
\- È la figlia. - Intervenne Tera senza allontanarsi da Giles - Ehi, fallito, apri gli occhi! Che hai?! -  
\- Ancora non ne siamo certi, ma è probabile che suo padre abbia tentato il suicidio. Di sicuro si è iniettato qualcosa. Dobbiamo portarlo in ospedale il prima possibile. -  
\- Aspetti! Credo che voglia dirci qualcosa. - Disse Tera, notando che Giles aveva aperto gli occhi senza però riuscire a parlare. - Eudial! Puoi...? -  
Eudial annuì e si chinò su Giles, come per ascoltare e protese la sua mente verso quella dell'Osservatore, sfiorandola per un attimo. Si rialzò di scatto.  
\- Hope. Sta ancora dormendo nel retro. Giles vuole che ci occupiamo di lei. -  
\- Non possiamo aspettare ancora. - Disse il paramedico. - Sapete come raggiungere l'ospedale? -  
Eudial annuì di nuovo e gli infermieri portarono fuori la barella in fretta.  
Le due ragazze si guardarono, entrambe preoccupate e spaventate ed Eudial si diresse verso il retro, tremando.  
Tera la raggiunse e la fermò prima che si chinasse a svegliare Hope.  
\- Che vuoi? Non possiamo perdere tempo. Se Giles... - Disse bruscamente Eudial, ma si interruppe nel vedere che Tera aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Credi... credi che morirà? -  
\- Non può morire... Non può. -  
\- Ma perché lo ha fatto?! - Disse Tera, scoppiando a piangere. - È uno scemo, l'ho sempre detto, ma non credevo che fosse così scemo... È per colpa mia? Ieri sono stata dura con lui... Forse non avrei dovuto... E poi lo abbiamo lasciato solo questa notte... -  
Eudial la guardò, interdetta, non avrebbe mai creduto di vedere Tera che piangeva per qualcuno, poi scoppiò in lacrime anche lei.  
\- Non lo so. Forse se gli fossimo state più vicine non sarebbe successo, ma non è colpa tua. Sono certa che ieri lo hai aiutato. Ora svegliamo Hope, voglio andare da lui appena possibile. -

\- Eudial? Dov'è papà? -  
La ragazza guardò la bambina, cercando di non apparire preoccupata.  
\- Giles non sta molto bene. Ora i dottori lo stanno curando, potremo andare da lui appena starà un po' meglio. -  
\- Ma io voglio papà... - Piagnucolò Hope aggrappandosi al braccio di Eudial.  
La ragazza le carezzò i capelli con affetto e la prese in braccio. Tera era seduta accanto a loro, con lo sguardo fisso a terra. Si era asciugata gli occhi e sembrava non aver mai pianto, ma Eudial intuiva che anche lei era preoccupata per Giles.  
Aveva chiamato Spike perché avvertisse Xini, Jenny e le senshi, ma ancora non era arrivato nessuno e i dottori non avevano ancora detto nulla. Erano passati solo pochi minuti da quando erano arrivate al pronto soccorso, ma sembravano essere trascorse ore intere.  
Finalmente un dottore uscì dalla porta del pronto soccorso, dirigendosi verso di loro e le due ragazze balzarono in piedi per andargli incontro.  
\- Siete le figlie di Rupert Giles? -  
Eudial annuì in fretta.  
\- Come sta?! -  
\- Suo padre è fuori pericolo, ma dopo aver analizzato la roba che si è iniettato ancora non capisco come mai. Deve essere una specie di miracolo, con la dose di veleno che aveva nel sangue avrebbe dovuto essere morto pochi secondi dopo l'iniezione. Invece è piuttosto malridotto, ma sembra che non abbia subito danni permanenti. Ora è molto debole e ha la febbre alta, ma gli effetti del veleno dovrebbero sparire entro pochi giorni. -  
\- Allora guarirà completamente, vero? -  
\- Si, potremmo dimetterlo entro una settimana, ma vi consiglio seriamente un consulto psichiatrico. A vedere la roba che si è iniettato, era decisamente intenzionato a morire. Di solito i casi di tentato suicidio che mi capita di vedere sono persone che non vogliono davvero morire, che lanciano un grido d'aiuto, ma non mi sembra questo il caso. Il veleno che ha usato non è una cosa comune, se è riuscito a procurarselo, allora era anche a conoscenza dei suoi effetti. -  
\- Ma è sicuro che sia stato lui? Non potrebbero averglielo iniettato? -  
\- In quel caso ci sarebbero stati segni di lotta, lividi e il segno dell'ago sarebbe stato in un'altra posizione. Sono piuttosto certo che sia stato un tentativo di suicidio. -  
\- Possiamo vederlo, ora? -  
\- Certo, l'infermiera vi accompagnerà. Probabilmente non sarà cosciente: ha una febbre molto alta e alterna momenti di lucidità al sonno o al delirio. -


	10. Hypotheses

Le due ragazze si affacciarono alla porta della stanza quasi timidamente per poi entrare in silenzio. Hope era aggrappata al collo di Eudial e sembrava quasi spaventata dalle apparecchiature mediche accanto al letto di Giles che monitoravano i suoi segni vitali.  
La bambina scoppiò a piangere, nascondendo il viso contro il collo di Eudial.  
\- Papà! Gli stanno facendo male! -  
La ragazza la tenne stretta consolandola e rassicurandola, ma anche lei aveva voglia di piangere. Giles era immobile sul letto, pallidissimo, e solo il pulsare ritmico del battito cardiaco sul monitor la rassicurava sul fatto che fosse davvero vivo.  
Tera gli sfiorò il viso con una mano, assorta, e sospirò.  
\- Stupido di un fallito. - Sussurrò con un tono tanto basso che Eudial la sentì appena, poi si allontanò di scatto dal letto e dall'altra ragazza e finse di guardare fuori dalla finestra per nascondere le lacrime che minacciavano di sgorgare da un momento all'altro.  
Eudial mise a terra Hope e la bambina si avvicinò al letto, appoggiando la guancia alla mano di Giles.  
\- È caldo. Sta dormendo? - Chiese sottovoce.  
\- Si Hope. Ha la febbre e deve riposare per guarire presto. -  
Eudial distolse gli occhi dal viso dell'Osservatore e guardò l'infermiera che era appena entrata con una borsa del ghiaccio.  
La donna le sorrise rassicurante, chinandosi su Giles per controllare le sue condizioni e per rinfrescargli la fronte con il ghiaccio.  
\- Non abbiate paura, presto starà meglio. È forte e si riprenderà in fretta, glielo assicuro. -  
Tera si staccò dalla finestra e si avvicinò alla donna.  
\- Non potete dargli qualcosa per la febbre? È troppo caldo. -  
L'infermiera indicò la borsa del ghiaccio.  
\- Quella è la cosa migliore per ora. Il dottore ritiene che con tutto il veleno che ha nel sangue, non sarebbe opportuno somministrare altri farmaci. Man mano che il suo organismo elimina le tossine, anche la febbre diminuirà. E poi, se posso essere sincera, stare da schifo per qualche giorno magari gli farà passare la voglia di riprovarci. -  
Le due ragazze la guardarono allibite e la donna rivolse a Giles uno sguardo duro.  
\- Non so che problemi abbia, ma mi dispiace, non riesco ad essere comprensiva con chi tenta il suicidio. Lavorando qui vedo morire talmente tante persone che non se lo meritano, che vedere qualcuno che vuole gettare via la propria vita mi fa arrabbiare. -  
La donna se ne andò ed Eudial e Tera rimasero a guardare Giles in silenzio per un po'.  
\- Ha ragione. - Disse Tera tetramente ed Eudial la guardò interrogativamente. - L'infermiera ha ragione. È stupido. Ha fatto una cosa idiota e non riesco ancora a capire perché. Ha superato cose peggiori, perché deve tentare il suicidio per quelle due cretine?! -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Probabilmente i problemi con Xini e Jenny sono stati solo la causa scatenante. Credo che sia crollato dopo tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi tempi. E forse tornare a usare i poteri oscuri gli ha fatto più male di quanto pensassimo. -  
\- Allora è davvero colpa mia... -  
\- No! Non intendevo questo! Giles ha ripreso a usare i poteri per creare il golem. Quella è stata un'esperienza sconvolgente per lui. -  
\- Già. Quella volta per un po' ho creduto che non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Tu non lo hai visto in quelle condizioni: era ferito e sconvolto. Eppure non era disposto ad arrendersi sapendo che voi eravate in pericolo. Però hai ragione, probabilmente quella esperienza lo ha segnato profondamente. E poi è arrivata Hope. - Aggiunse abbassando il tono per non farsi sentire dalla bambina.  
\- E ha smesso di fare l'Osservatore... Eppure ultimamente sembrava sereno... -  
\- Forse fingeva. La sua reazione al litigio con la dea non mi è sembrata tanto serena. Insomma, una persona rilassata e tranquilla non tenta di staccare la testa alla propria Cacciatrice solo perché ha litigato con la fidanzata. -  
\- A volte tu fai venire voglia di prenderti a bastonate però. Ma è vero, Giles mi ha spaventata in quell'occasione. -  
Tera la guardò, colta da un pensiero improvviso.  
\- Hai detto che ultimamente sembrava sereno... E se lo fosse stato perché aveva già deciso di farla finita?! A volte i suicidi si sentono sollevati quando hanno preso quella decisione. -  
\- E il negozio? Perchè avrebbe dovuto comprare il negozio se aveva deciso di morire? -  
\- Forse perché piaceva a Hope. Per farla contenta. E questo spiega anche perché ha dato retta ai nostri consigli per arredarlo. -  
\- Per accontentarci... -  
\- Non avrei mai creduto che avrebbe acconsentito a mettere un Vorlon a grandezza naturale in negozio... Mi ha sorpreso quando lo ha ordinato sul serio... -  
\- E quando ha portato me e Hope al luna-park... Forse non lo ha fatto temendo di non sopravvivere all'incantesimo per aiutare te, ma perché aveva deciso di non sopravvivere... -  
Le due ragazze scoppiarono di nuovo in lacrime.  
\- Povero fallito... - Singhiozzò Tera. - Avremmo dovuto capirlo... -  
\- Già... Ma ora dobbiamo fare di tutto per farlo stare bene... Non deve più soffrire da solo... Dobbiamo aiutarlo... -  
\- No, non deve più soffrire. Dobbiamo proteggerlo da tutto quello che può rattristarlo ed evitare che si faccia del male. Ci ha sempre aiutato, ora tocca a noi. Non lasciamolo più solo. -  
Le due ragazze si strinsero la mano in un tacito patto, unite nella determinazione di proteggere Giles come non lo erano mai state prima.  
\- Papà! -  
La voce di Hope le fece girare di scatto verso Giles e le due ragazze corsero accanto al letto nel vedere che l'Osservatore aveva aperto gli occhi.  
\- Giles?! Come ti senti? -  
\- Ehi, fallito... -

Giles guardò le due ragazze, confuso. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era la voce del Distruttore che lo chiamava Triplice, poi il resto era immerso nella nebbia e nel dolore e non aveva idea di come fosse finito in quel letto e di quando fossero arrivate Tera ed Eudial. Vedere Hope accanto a lui, viva e illesa lo riempì di gioia e il saperla al sicuro dava un significato alla sofferenza della prova e al malessere che provava in quel momento. La testa gli faceva male e si sentiva debole, ma non era nulla rispetto al dolore atroce che lo aveva quasi ucciso quando il veleno aveva fatto effetto. L'espressione delle due ragazze lo preoccupò e gli fece temere che fosse accaduto qualcosa di brutto, poi si rese conto di colpo che Eudial e Tera erano in ansia per lui. Ne fu profondamente commosso e si sforzò di rassicurarle, ma si sentiva talmente debole da non riuscire nemmeno a parlare e fu costretto a restare immobile mentre qualche lacrima di commozione gli scivolava sul viso. Si sentiva tremendamente stanco e dolorante e fu con sollievo che si sentì di nuovo scivolare nel sonno, felice di aver visto che sia Hope che le due Cacciatrici erano sane e salve.

Eudial si chinò a baciarlo sulla guancia e gli asciugò le lacrime con un fazzolettino di carta.  
\- Si è riaddormentato. Povero Giles... -  
Tera gli sfiorò la mano con una carezza leggera.  
\- Ha pianto quando ci ha viste... È stato perché si è accorto di essere ancora vivo? - Chiese tristemente.  
\- È possibile... Forse il dottore aveva ragione... Quando starà meglio dovremmo chiedere aiuto a uno psicologo... Forse quello che possiamo fare per lui non è sufficiente, ha bisogno di tutto il sostegno possibile... -


	11. The Weight of Guilt

Eudial prese la lattina dal distributore automatico e la porse a Hope dopo averla aperta. Sedette accanto a lei, sentendosi un po' debole: avrebbe dovuto mangiare qualcosa, ma non ne aveva voglia e poi non se la sentiva di allontanarsi da Giles troppo a lungo, anche se con lui c'era Tera.  
La reazione della ragazza l'aveva sorpresa enormemente: anche se negli ultimi tempi Tera sembrava essersi ammorbidita nei confronti dell'Osservatore, nulla le avrebbe fatto sospettare che lei tenesse tanto a Giles da scoppiare a piangere davanti a lei.  
Ma in fondo quella era una caratteristica dell'Osservatore, era facile volergli bene. E forse Tera non era poi tanto diversa da come era lei prima di incontrare Giles.  
Eudial si alzò in piedi di scatto nello scorgere Spike che stava arrivando seguito da Xini e da Jenny e corse ad abbracciarlo.  
Il vampiro la tenne stretta a sè, poi la guardò preoccupato.  
\- Come sta? -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Ora sta dormendo. Ha la febbre alta ed è molto debole, ma si riprenderà. Solo che ho paura per come si sentirà quando si sveglierà. Temo che il suo animo possa essere spezzato... Che sia morto dentro... -  
Xini scosse la testa, pallidissima.  
\- No, Ripper non può desiderare di morire, lo so. -  
Eudial la guardò, furiosa.  
\- Lo sai? Questo era prima o dopo che gli entrassi a forza nella mente?! Prima o dopo che gli spezzassi il cuore trattandolo come se la tua carriera fosse più importante di lui?! -  
Xinuxunil fece un passo indietro, quasi spaventata.  
\- Ma non è vero! La mia carriera non conta nulla rispetto a Ripper... -  
\- Ah si? E lui lo sapeva?! Quando glielo hai mai detto?! -  
\- Lo sapeva, non poteva non saperlo... -  
\- Si, certo, lo sapeva talmente tanto da non riuscire a dormire dopo che tu te ne sei andata. E non fare quella faccia, tu non c'eri, non sei stata tu a tenergli compagnia e a consolarlo quando pensava che tu non gli volessi più bene! -  
\- Davvero ha creduto questo? -  
Eudial aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma Spike la interruppe.  
\- Non litigate, ora. Non credo che Rupert ne sarebbe contento. -  
\- Possiamo vederlo? - Chiese Jenny quasi timidamente.  
Eudial si asciugò le lacrime.  
\- Non svegliatelo e non fate nulla che possa agitarlo. Ha bisogno di riposo e di tranquillità. E tu, Xini, tieniti lontana dalla sua mente, hai già fatto troppi danni. -  
La ex-dea annuì meccanicamente, troppo sconvolta per replicare.  
Il pensiero che Ripper avesse tentato di uccidersi le sembrava assurdo e la riempiva di terrore pensare che forse lo aveva fatto per causa sua e lei non se ne era nemmeno accorta.  
Quando aveva ottenuto i poteri di Valerius, lei era stata di nuovo in grado di unire la sua mente a quella di Giles, ma forse era diverso rispetto a quando era una dea, forse quei poteri oscuri erano dannosi e lei lo aveva davvero ferito ogni volta che le loro menti si erano unite.  
Represse un singhiozzo nel vederlo tanto fragile e sofferente e non osò fare nulla per cercare di parlargli anche se avrebbe solo voluto dirgli quanto lo amasse.  
Uscì in fretta dalla stanza e anche Jenny la seguì poco dopo. Anche l'altra donna era preoccupata e si sentiva in colpa per quello che era successo e, dopo quello che aveva detto Eudial, entrambe avevano paura di farlo sentire troppo sotto pressione.  
\- Forse dovremmo stare lontane da lui finché non starà bene. - Disse Jenny in un sussurro e Xinuxunil annuì tristemente.

Giles si svegliò sentendosi molto meglio dei giorni precedenti: la febbre doveva essere finalmente calata e non aveva più la mente annebbiata dal torpore che non gli aveva permesso di ragionare coerentemente fino ad allora. Si guardò intorno: era notte, ma la luce del corridoio filtrava attraverso la porta aperta e lui poteva distinguere la figura di Eudial che dormiva profondamente sulla poltrona accanto al letto.  
Giles sorrise dolcemente alla ragazza addormentata: i giorni appena passati erano solo un ricordo confuso, ma era consapevole che lei e Tera non si erano mai allontanate dal suo fianco ed era commosso da tanto affetto.  
Eudial si mosse nel sonno e aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi del tutto nell'accorgersi che Giles la stava guardando e si alzò in fretta per avvicinarsi a lui.  
\- Ti senti meglio, Giles? - Gli chiese sfiorandogli la fronte con la mano.  
L'Osservatore annuì ed Eudial scoppiò in lacrime per il sollievo di vederlo lucido.  
\- Per fortuna. Non farlo mai più, ti prego! -  
\- Non piangere, Eu... Va tutto bene. -  
\- Non va tutto bene, invece! - Singhiozzò la ragazza. - Potevi morire, scemo di un Osservatore! Se stavi tanto male perché non ce lo hai detto invece di tentare il suicidio?! Ha ragione Tera, sei un cretino! -  
Giles la guardò incredulo. Suicidio? Eudial credeva che avesse cercato di uccidersi? Aprì la bocca per dirle della prova che aveva affrontato, ma si bloccò di colpo pensando a Hope. Ora che sapeva la vera natura della bambina, non poteva dirlo a nessuno: se le cose fossero peggiorate, lui non avrebbe permesso che nessuno facesse del male a Hope. Tera ed Eudial erano Cacciatrici, uccidere l'Anomalia sarebbe stato loro dovere se era in ballo la salvezza del mondo e lui non voleva costringerle a trovarsi davanti a una scelta del genere e soprattutto non poteva mettere in pericolo la vita di Hope. Lui avrebbe trovato un modo per sistemare le cose, per evitare che il potere dell'Anomalia si scatenasse, senza rivelare il segreto di Hope. Il destino della bambina era e doveva restare solo nelle sue mani.  
Però adesso come avrebbe potuto dire a Eudial che non aveva tentato il suicidio senza tradire il suo segreto?  
Non poteva, si disse con un sospiro. Un giorno, quando Hope fosse stata al sicuro, le avrebbe raccontato tutta la verità, ma per il momento non poteva.  
\- Eu... Ti prego, non piangere, non volevo farti soffrire... Scusami, mi dispiace... -  
La ragazza lo abbracciò cercando di smettere di piangere, ma senza riuscirci.  
\- Come puoi pensare che non soffrirei se tu dovessi morire? Ti voglio bene Giles, come farei senza di te? Non fare mai più una cosa del genere, ti prego! Se stai male, se non ce la fai, ti aiuteremo noi, non sarai mai solo, te lo prometto! Ma ti prego, tu non pensare di abbandonarci! -  
Giles la tenne stretta, sentendosi in colpa per non poterla rassicurare e scoppiò a piangere anche lui, colpito dal dolore della ragazza.  
\- Perdonami, Eu. Te lo giuro, non succederà mai più. Ti prego, perdonami... -  
Eudial si sollevò di scatto, preoccupata nel sentirlo piangere e si asciugò gli occhi in fretta.  
\- No, no, Giles, non devi scusarti, non è colpa tua. Sono una sciocca, non avrei dovuto piangere e farti agitare. Va tutto bene, ora calmati, andrà tutto a posto, vedrai. Aspetta un attimo, vado a chiamare Tera, sarà contenta di vedere che sei sveglio. -  
La ragazza uscì in fretta dalla stanza e Giles si asciugò il viso con un sospiro. Non voleva che Eudial si preoccupasse tanto per lui, ma quello era il prezzo da pagare per mantenere il segreto di Hope.  
Purtroppo non poteva farci nulla, ma sperava che non appena fosse stato meglio, anche Eudial sarebbe stata più tranquilla e si sarebbe convinta che non aveva nessuna intenzione di buttarsi giù dal primo ponte.  
Beh, Tera invece lo avrebbe riempito sicuramente di insulti, si disse con un sorriso divertito. Gli avrebbe detto che era un cretino, un fallito e chissà che altro, ma almeno non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa per averla fatta piangere.  
La ragazza entrò nella stanza quasi timidamente e lo guardò seria senza parlare.  
\- Ciao Tera. - Le disse Giles, un po' stupito nel vederla tanto tranquilla.  
Tera si avvicinò e sedette sul bordo del letto continuando a fissarlo, poi d'impulso lo abbracciò senza dire una parola.  
Giles rimase per un attimo senza fiato per la stretta di Tera, poi, allibito, si rese conto che anche lei stava piangendo in silenzio.


	12. Shop Girl

Giles carezzò il pelo di Lili e la gattina si girò sulla schiena per farsi grattare la pancia, socchiudendo gli occhi sotto le carezze dell'Osservatore e facendo le fusa. Giles sorrise leggermente: da quando era stato dimesso dall'ospedale, Lili e Hope erano le uniche a comportarsi normalmente in sua presenza, gli altri sembravano essere tutti a disagio o spaventati.  
Eudial e Tera non lo lasciavano un attimo da solo, sommergendolo di attenzioni, Jenny e Xini sembravano essere sparite, Spike lo guardava con uno sguardo imbarazzato e Valerius era arrabbiato con lui.  
Giles aveva l'impressione che lo tenessero sotto controllo per evitare che provasse a uccidersi di nuovo, ma non sapeva come far capire loro che non ne aveva la minima intenzione. Avrebbe voluto restare da solo con i suoi libri per fare qualche ricerca sulla natura di Hope, ma Eudial gli aveva imposto di riposarsi e di non pensare a cose deprimenti come i libri sulla magia nera ed era sembrata talmente in ansia per lui che non aveva avuto il coraggio di contraddirla.  
Il risultato era che si stava annoiando a morte.  
Nei giorni precedenti aveva passato molto tempo a dormire e a recuperare le forze, ma ormai si sentiva bene e aveva completamente superato le conseguenze della prova, a parte il sentirsi trattato come un pazzo suicida ovviamente.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un breve sospiro di frustrazione e se ne pentì immediatamente nel vedere lo sguardo preoccupato di Eudial.  
\- Va tutto bene, Giles? - Gli chiese sedendo accanto a lui sul divano.  
\- Certo, Eu, non preoccuparti. Sono solo un po' stanco di non fare nulla dalla mattina alla sera, mi piacerebbe tornare ad occuparmi del negozio. -  
\- Non è un impegno troppo pesante? Il dottore ti ha detto di riposare. -  
\- Lo ha detto oltre una settimana fa, ora sto bene. -  
\- Ma Giles... -  
\- Eu, piantala! - La interruppe Giles, perdendo la calma. - Voglio solo riaprire il negozio, niente altro. Ti assicuro che non mi butterò da nessun ponte e che non mi taglierò le vene anche se mi lasci da solo per cinque minuti! -  
La ragazza gli rivolse uno sguardo ferito, ma annuì.  
\- Ok, ti accompagno al negozio, ma calmati. Non parlare così, ti prego. -  
Eudial andò a prendere il cappotto e Giles sospirò sentendosi un verme nel vedere che si asciugava gli occhi mentre si allontanava.  
\- Perdonami. - Sussurrò fra sè.  
Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa ogni volta che vedeva gli occhi arrossati della ragazza e avrebbe voluto riuscire a rassicurarla, ma quando parlava con lei sembrava solo riuscire a peggiorare le cose. E con Tera era lo stesso se non peggio: non aveva mai visto la Cacciatrice tanto preoccupata per qualcuno e la sua gentilezza nei suoi confronti lo terrorizzava, era quasi innaturale.  
Avrebbe voluto tranquillizzarle, ma non sapeva come fare. Sperava che col tempo le cose si sarebbero sistemate da sole e che avrebbero smesso di analizzare ogni sua parola e ogni suo gesto in cerca di segnali d'allarme.  
Giles mise a terra Lili dopo un'ultima carezza e seguì Eudial alla macchina senza parlare per non peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione.  
Eudial accese l'autoradio e cercò di spegnerla subito dopo nel sentire che stavano trasmettendo una canzone di Xini, ma Giles la fermò.  
\- Eu, va bene così, davvero. -  
\- Non... non volevo farti pensare a cose stressanti, mi dispiace, avrei dovuto pensarci. -  
\- Non ho problemi a sentire le canzoni di Xini, te lo assicuro. Anzi, le trovo rilassanti. -  
Eudial lasciò stare la radio e avviò la macchina.  
\- Come vuoi, Giles. -  
Dopo qualche minuto arrivarono davanti al negozio e Giles guardò Eudial, stupito nel vederlo aperto.  
\- Chi se ne sta occupando, Eu? Tera non era a caccia di vampiri? -  
Eudial scosse la testa, anche lei stupita.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Dopo che sei stato ricoverato lo avevamo chiuso e non ci siamo più tornate. -  
\- Avete chiuso con le mie chiavi, vero? -  
\- No, non erano in negozio. Avevamo pensato che le avessi tu, poi ce ne siamo dimenticate completamente. -  
Giles scese dall'auto e si avvicinò alla vetrina, seguito immediatamente da Eudial.  
Un ragazzo uscì dalla porta con in mano un sacchetto e Giles entrò in fretta.  
La ragazza dietro il bancone lo salutò con un cenno della mano.  
\- Ehi, sei tornato. Allora sei sopravvissuto, non ci avrei giurato. -  
\- Anyanka?! Che ci fai nel mio negozio?! -  
Anya lo fissò, irritata.  
\- Ti sembra il modo di rivolgerti a chi ti fa un favore? Se non ci fossi stata io avresti perso un sacco di ottimi affari. Ho tenuto aperto il negozio mentre tu agonizzavi in ospedale, dovresti essermi grato. Assumermi come commessa potrebbe essere un ottimo modo di esprimere la tua gratitudine per esempio. -  
\- Giles? - Chiese Eudial. - Ma non è quel demone che ci ha quasi distrutto la casa ad Halloween? Perchè è qui? Vuoi che me ne occupi io? -  
L'Osservatore guardò Anya e si ricordò di colpo che la ragazza era l'unica a sapere la verità sulla prova e sulla vera natura di Hope.  
\- Si, Eu, ma ora è umana, si chiama Anya ed è la mia nuova commessa. - Disse in fretta.  
\- Lei?! -  
\- Si, non eri preoccupata che mi potessi stancare troppo? Anya mi darà una mano in negozio così tu e Tera potrete occuparvi del vostro lavoro di Cacciatrici senza preoccuparvi che io rimanga solo. -  
\- Ma Giles... - Eudial lo guardava come se fosse impazzito del tutto.  
\- È quello che voglio, Eu. La sua presenza mi rassicura. - Disse Giles con un pizzico di senso di colpa nello sfruttare i timori di Eudial per evitare altre domande. - Ma se per te è un problema... -  
\- No, no, se è quello che desideri va bene. Ma pensavo che avresti preferito avere me e Tera ad aiutarti. -  
Giles le sorrise.  
\- Tu e Tera avete il vostro lavoro, costringervi a lavorare in negozio mi farebbe sentire troppo in colpa, non voglio essere un peso per voi. -  
\- Ma non lo sei! -  
\- Mi ci sentirei. Non potrei vivere sentendomi un parassita nelle vostre vite. Ma è per questo che ho assunto Anya, no? - Aggiunse in fretta vedendo l'espressione preoccupata di Eudial a quelle parole. - Così potrò fare quello che mi piace, ma senza avere troppe responsabilità. -  
\- Certo, Giles, se tu sei contento per me puoi assumere anche un demone a tre teste. -  
Giles ridacchiò.  
\- Spaventerebbe i clienti, temo. Ora potresti andare a prendere Hope? Ho paura di averla trascurata un po' ultimamente, vorrei tenerla un po' con me. -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Certo, andiamo pure. -  
\- Vai tu, Eu. Io vorrei esaminare i registri del negozio con Anya. -  
La ragazza gli rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso, ma Giles la rassicurò.  
\- Non preoccuparti, non sarò solo. E ti assicuro che non farò nulla di stupido, promesso. -  
Eudial si lasciò convincere e uscì dal negozio.  
Anya guardò Giles, perplessa.  
\- Ha qualche problema per caso? E davvero mi assumi? Ormai lo hai detto, non puoi più rimangiartelo. -  
Giles la guardò negli occhi, serio.  
\- Ascolta, tu sei l'unica a sapere quello che è successo qui e nessuno deve saperlo. Nessuno. Eudial e gli altri credono che io abbia tentato il suicidio e per quanto mi dispiaccia farli soffrire, le cose devono restare così. Se solo dici una parola di troppo non dovrai più preoccuparti del lavoro perché ti ucciderò con le mie mani, chiaro? -  
Anya rispose al suo sguardo, non molto impressionata.  
\- Ok. Non dirò nulla, ma tu fai in modo che il mio stipendio sia adeguato. E mi spiace deluderti, ma come assassino non sei credibile. -  
Giles scoppiò a ridere e Anya lo fissò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- La tipa di prima ti trattava come un malato mentale... Credevo che fosse per la storia del suicidio, ma se fai così mi fai venire qualche dubbio. -  
L'Osservatore riprese fiato a fatica e le rivolse uno sguardo di scusa.  
\- Mi dispiace, è che stavo pensando che forse è valsa la pena di avere un buco nero in salotto se ora posso parlare con qualcuno senza che mi vengano sensi di colpa o che che mi debba sentire sotto analisi. -  
Anya gli sorrise leggermente.  
\- Se non fossi il mio capo direi che comunque normalissimo non sei, ma visto che sei tu a pagarmi farò finta di niente. Ora che ne dici di guardare davvero i libri contabili e di preparare il mio contratto? -  
Giles annuì, cercando di non ricominciare a ridere. Sapere che Anya era a conoscenza del suo segreto avrebbe dovuto preoccuparlo, ma in realtà la presenza della ragazza lo aveva fatto rilassare. La ex demone lo trattava come una persona normale, senza stare a pesare le parole per paura di ferirlo e con lei Giles non si sentiva in colpa per le bugie che era costretto a dire. Inoltre, a giudicare dai libri contabili e dagli incassi del negozio in quei giorni, era davvero portata per quel lavoro e sarebbe stata un ottimo aiuto. E forse con lei presente, Eudial e Tera si sarebbero tranquillizzate e lui sarebbe stato libero di fare le sue ricerche su Hope mentre Anya si occupava del negozio.  
L'Osservatore si appoggiò al bancone, sentendosi ottimista e tranquillo. Avrebbe trovato presto un modo di aiutare Hope e poi avrebbe detto la verità alle persone che amava. E solo allora, quando Hope fosse stata salva, avrebbe affrontato i suoi sentimenti per Xini e per Jenny. Non aveva fretta e sentiva che alla fine il suo cuore avrebbe trovato la strada migliore.  
In fondo lui era il Triplice, si disse, e avrebbe fatto la scelta giusta.


	13. Creature of the Night

Giles sorrise alla donna che era appena entrata nel negozio, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupito nel notare che l'anziana signora lo stava osservando attentamente, quasi esaminandolo con lo sguardo.  
\- Posso aiutarla? -  
\- Allora è vero... - Disse quasi fra sè. - Ma pensavo che fosse diverso. -  
\- Prego? - Giles la guardò senza capire e la vecchietta lo fissò quasi spazientita.  
\- Lei, lei è diverso da come mi aspettavo. Mi avevano detto che era tornato a lavorare, ma non ci ho creduto fino ad ora. -  
L'Osservatore non riusciva a capire di cosa stesse parlando quella donna e guardò Anya in cerca di una spiegazione, ma la ragazza era impegnata a sistemare alcuni oggetti sugli scaffali.  
La vecchietta prese Giles per un braccio con un gesto affettuoso e gli mise in mano un sacchetto di carta.  
\- Sono la proprietaria del negozio di dolci lungo la strada, in questi giorni si è parlato molto di lei, sa? Non capita tutti i giorni che un collega che ha appena inaugurato il negozio tenti il suicidio. Quei pettegoli degli altri negozianti della zona hanno fatto un sacco di ipotesi su di lei, lo sa? E scommetto che nessuno di loro ha avuto il coraggio di venire a conoscerla di persona come ho fatto io. Però ora che la vedo non capisco cosa possa averla spinta a fare una cosa del genere: insomma, il suo negozio sembra ben avviato, lei è più giovane di quello che pensassi e non sembra così disperato! Scommetto che sono problemi d'amore, vero? Ma ascolti il mio consiglio: non ne vale la pena. Lei è un bell'uomo e sono certa che può avere tutte le ragazze che vuole, non getti più la sua vita per qualcuna che non se lo merita. Piuttosto, se si sente giù, venga pure al mio negozio e si confidi con me, non c'è nulla al mondo che non sembri migliore dopo un po' di biscotti. -  
Giles la ringraziò, allibito per quella raffica di parole e la vecchietta uscì dopo avergli dato una pacca affettuosa sulle spalle, evidentemente convinta di aver salvato la vita a un aspirante suicida.  
\- Ma c'è qualcuno che non mi ritenga matto? - Chiese l'Osservatore, un po' sconfortato, quando la vecchietta fu uscita dal negozio.  
\- Cosa ti aspetti? Ti sei fatto notare. Un giorno inauguri il negozio e il giorno dopo ti vengono a prendere in ambulanza mentre rantoli sul pavimento del negozio perché ti sei avvelenato. Non è certo il modo migliore per passare inosservati, soprattutto se non hai una spiegazione per il tuo gesto. Cosa ti ha dato la vecchietta? -  
Giles aprì il sacchetto di carta e sorrise porgendolo ad Anya.  
\- Biscotti. Gentile da parte sua, direi. La ringrazierò di nuovo la prossima volta che la incontro. -  
\- Buono. - Commentò Anya masticando un biscotto. - Passerai anche per pazzo, ma almeno ti regalano i biscotti, dovresti essere contento. -  
Giles ridacchiò, poi si girò sorridendo nel vedere che Eudial era tornata con Hope. Prese la bambina fra le braccia e la tenne stretta per qualche secondo, poi Hope vide i biscotti e Giles la affidò ad Anya, lasciandola libera di scegliere quello che preferiva mentre lui parlava con Eudial.  
La ragazza lo guardava ansiosamente, come per cercare di capire come si sentisse.  
\- Stai bene, Giles? Non è troppo pesante per te restare al negozio da solo? -  
\- Non sono solo, c'è Anya. E sto bene, Eu, davvero. -  
L'Osservatore notò lo sguardo dubbioso di Eudial e l'abbracciò d'impulso.  
\- Mi dispiace, Eu, ti sto facendo soffrire e non voglio. Ma ora va tutto bene, non devi più preoccuparti per me. -  
Eudial si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
\- Come posso stare tranquilla se non so nemmeno perché lo hai fatto? Non c'era nulla di più strano del solito e da un giorno all'altro hai tentato di ucciderti senza dirci nemmeno una parola. Senza il minimo preavviso e senza che ne avessimo il minimo sospetto. E anche ora non dici nulla, non ne hai mai parlato, non vuoi parlarne nemmeno con un dottore... Giles, sei vivo per miracolo, all'ospedale non sono riusciti a capire come hai fatto a salvarti! Se penso che stavamo per perderti mi sento male, ti voglio bene, non so come farei senza di te... Ma se non mi dici perché soffri, perché lo hai fatto, come posso aiutarti? -  
\- Eu, ti prometto che un giorno ti dirò tutto, ti spiegherò tutto, ma ora non posso, perdonami. Ho fatto una cosa stupida e vi ho ferito tutti, ma ti giuro che non succederà mai più. Non voglio morire, te lo assicuro, non avere più paura. Ora sto bene, ti prego fidati di me. -  
\- Scusami, non volevo piangere. - Disse Eudial, asciugandosi le lacrime, e Giles si rese conto di non averla convinta e che continuando a insistere l'avrebbe solo ferita ulteriormente.  
Con un sospiro, si staccò da lei e tornò accanto a Hope prendendo un biscotto.

\- Allora?! Dov'è? - Chiese Tera ansiosamente, rientrando a casa.  
\- Ha voluto restare al negozio. -  
\- Da solo?! Sei matta?! -  
\- Ha assunto una nuova commessa e c'è anche Hope con lui. Ho detto ad Anya di tenerlo d'occhio e di chiamarmi in caso di problemi. -  
\- Sarà, ma non sono tranquilla. È lì che... -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Lo so, ma sembrava tenerci tanto che non ho avuto il coraggio di negarglielo. -  
\- Già. Forse gli farà bene distrarsi un po'... -  
\- Quello che mi preoccupa è il fatto che sembri aver rimosso di aver tentato di suicidarsi. Si comporta come se non fosse successo nulla. -  
\- Povero fallito... -  
\- Tu che ne pensi, Spike? -  
Il vampiro guardò le due ragazze.  
\- Non lo so, a dire il vero. Ho l'impressione che ci abbia raccontato un sacco di bugie e che stia continuando a farlo. Ora sembra sereno, ma chi può dire a cosa stia pensando davvero? -  
\- Pensate che Hope c'entri qualcosa? - Chiese Eudial. - Sappiamo che non è sua figlia, ma Giles non ci ha mai detto nulla. L'ha sempre trattata come se lo fosse. -  
\- Sembra una normale mocciosa. Ma forse scoprire chi è davvero potrebbe dirci qualcosa. E poi dovremmo cercare di trovare informazioni sulla tipa resuscitata. -  
\- Jenny Calendar? -  
\- Effettivamente lei e Hope sono le uniche tracce che possiamo seguire per cercare di capire cosa è successo a Giles. -  
\- Allora domani cercherò di entrare nel database degli Osservatori e voi potreste esaminare i libri del fallito in cerca di notizie su persone tornate dalla morte. -  
\- Ora che facciamo? -  
\- Il sole è appena tramontato e prima che sia orario di chiusura del negozio abbiamo un paio d'ore. Potremmo andare a caccia di vampiri. -  
Le due Cacciatrici annuirono, ansiose di sfogare la tensione nel combattimento.

\- Puoi aiutarmi con questo coso, Anya? - Chiese Giles fissando irritato lo schermo del computer del negozio. - Non riesco a trovare nulla di quello che sto cercando. -  
La ragazza ridacchiò.  
\- Tu davvero pensi di trovare informazioni sul Triplice e sulle Anomalie su Google?! Non mi sembra il genere di cose che la gente mette su un sito internet. Non erano segreti tramandati tra quei Distruttori? -  
\- Anche io preferirei sfogliare i miei libri antichi, ma secondo Eudial e Tera non mi farebbe bene, quindi questo stupido scatolone è l'unica possibilità che ho di cercare informazioni. E solo perché Eudial non sa che abbiamo un collegamento a internet in negozio. -  
Anya lo fece alzare e sedette al suo posto, iniziando a schiacciare i tasti velocemente.  
\- Vediamo... Se vuoi libri antichi allora dovremmo accedere all'archivio della biblioteca. Ecco... E ora vediamo la lista dei libri... -  
\- Anya? Ma tu non ne hai mai sentito parlare? In fondo hai centinaia di anni... -  
\- No, mi dispiace, ero troppo concentrata sulla vendetta. Senti, è inutile che stai qui a perdere tempo, occupati del negozio, se trovo qualcosa ti chiamo, ok? -  
Giles acconsentì volentieri e tornò dietro al bancone sorridendo nel vedere Hope seduta in terra a pochi metri da lui che giocava tranquillamente con una bambola.

La creatura contemplò per un attimo lo scempio che aveva compiuto e rise sguaiatamente alla visione del corpo straziato della giovane donna. Immerse quella che sembrava una mano dotata di artigli nel corpo della sua vittima e leccò voluttuosamente il sangue che gli gocciolava dalle dita prima di dedicarsi all'altro essere spaventato che tremava senza avere la forza di fuggire.  
L'odore della paura che proveniva dal corpo della bambina esaltava la creatura demoniaca e la rendeva impaziente di uccidere anche lei, di assaporare quel sangue potente.  
Allungò una mano a graffiare il braccio della piccola e assaporò il sangue che ne sgorgava, contraendo subito dopo il viso in una smorfia furiosa: quello non era il sangue che cercava! Ma non importava, si disse subito dopo, era sempre un pasto, in fondo.  
\- Lasciala stare! -  
La creatura si girò nel sentire il suono di una voce femminile e ghignò nel vedere le due ragazze e il vampiro che lo fissavano minacciosamente.  
\- Ma guarda... Due Cacciatrici e un vampiro. Che strano terzetto... Cosa volete da me, ragazzine?-  
\- Allontanati dalla bambina! - Gridò Eudial facendo un passo in avanti, seguita da Tera.  
Le due ragazze scorsero in quel momento il corpo martoriato della donna e impallidirono, fissandolo con orrore. Che razza di essere era uno che poteva fare una cosa del genere a una persona?  
La creatura approfittò di quel momento di esitazione per attaccare e le sue unghie avrebbero ferito seriamente le due ragazze se Spike non le avesse spinte a terra da dietro.  
Tera si guardò il braccio, sconvolta: il mostro l'aveva appena sfiorata con un'unghia, ma le aveva procurato un taglio profondo.  
La creatura tornò alla carica e le due Cacciatrici rotolarono di lato, evitando l'attacco. Eudial cercò di bloccarlo e colpirlo con i suoi poteri, ma l'essere era troppo veloce e sparì tra gli alberi prima che potessero fermarlo.  
Spike prese in braccio la bambina che aveva perso i sensi.  
\- Dobbiamo portarla subito in ospedale. Voi state bene? -  
\- Tera è ferita. -  
\- Non è niente, è solo un graffio, ma quel mostro è terribilmente pericoloso, le sue unghie sono più affilate di un rasoio. Dobbiamo eliminarlo prima che faccia altre vittime. -  
\- Non sarà facile trovarlo, è furbo e veloce. E in ogni caso ci servono altre armi. Spike, porta la bambina in ospedale, noi andiamo a casa a studiare i libri di Giles, per combatterlo dobbiamo capire che cosa sia! -  
\- Il fallito! Dobbiamo andare a prenderlo al negozio. È quasi l'orario di chiusura e non mi piace l'idea che lui e la mocciosa possano tornare a casa da soli con quell'essere in giro! -  
Eudial annuì e le due ragazze si avviarono di corsa verso il negozio, mentre Spike si occupava della bambina.


	14. Panic

Giles alzò gli occhi verso la porta del negozio che si era aperta di colpo e guardò sorpreso le due ragazze che erano entrate ansimando per la corsa.  
\- Eu! Tera! È successo qualcosa? -  
Le Cacciatrici si guardarono intorno con un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che al negozio tutto era tranquillo.  
\- No, niente, non preoccuparti. -  
\- Tera... ma sei ferita! Stai sanguinando! -  
Giles si avvicinò alla ragazza per controllare la ferita, ma lei scosse la testa.  
\- Non è niente, solo un graffio. C'era un demone abbastanza aggressivo e volevamo solo essere sicure che stessi bene. -  
\- Lo avete ucciso? -  
\- No, è fuggito, ma non devi preoccuparti, ora ti accompagniamo a casa e poi lo troveremo. Non era tanto grosso, ci ha solo colte di sorpresa. -  
\- Volete una mano? -  
\- No! - Dissero entrambe contemporaneamente.  
\- Tu non devi più pensare a queste cose, abbiamo tutto sotto controllo! -

Eudial saltò all'indietro e lanciò l'ascia verso l'essere, mentre Tera lo attaccava dall'alto con una lancia. La creatura si mosse fulmineamente evitando l'ascia che roteando si conficcò nel tronco di un albero e spezzò il manico della lancia con un colpo di artigli, poi si girò per afferrare Eudial, ma la ragazza si trasportò qualche metro più in là e gli lanciò contro un pugnale, riuscendo a colpirlo in un occhio. Tera estrasse l'ascia dal tronco dell'albero e la affondò nella testa del mostro con tutte le sue forze, continuando a colpirlo finché non rimase a terra immobile.  
\- Stavolta è morto, vero? - Ansimò guardando la testa fracassata della creatura.  
\- Spero di si. - Rispose Eudial, anche lei senza fiato.  
Le due ragazze avevano lottato a lungo contro quel mostro ed erano sfinite: quel demone era uno degli esseri più potenti che avessero affrontato e non era stato facile batterlo. L'aiuto di Spike sarebbe stato molto utile, ma entrambe preferivano saperlo a casa a tenere d'occhio Giles.  
Seppellirono il corpo del mostro e si avviarono stancamente verso casa, ma si fermarono a metà strada vedendo molte macchine della polizia e un'ambulanza ferme accanto a un parco giochi.  
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese Eudial a uno dei poliziotti e l'uomo, pallidissimo, la guardò preoccupato.  
\- Due ragazze come voi non dovrebbero andare in giro da sole di notte. C'è un pazzo omicida in giro, forse una belva feroce. Hanno appena fatto a pezzi una donna e la sua bambina, ma quando siamo arrivati il colpevole era già fuggito. -  
\- Quando è successo? -  
\- Hanno sentito le grida meno di venti minuti fa. Andate a casa di corsa ragazze. -  
Eudial e Tera si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata: se era successo venti minuti prima, non poteva essere stato il mostro che avevano ucciso.  
\- Ce n'è più d'uno! - Sussurrò Eudial. - Cosa facciamo? -  
Tera scosse la testa.  
\- Andiamo a casa. Dobbiamo cercare sui libri di Giles se ha qualche punto debole. In questo momento non ce la farei ad affrontarne un altro e nemmeno tu e buona parte delle nostre armi sono rovinate o distrutte. -  
Eudial annuì. Non avrebbe voluto ammetterlo, ma Tera aveva ragione: non sarebbero riuscite a sopravvivere allo scontro con un altra di quelle creature senza prima riposare.  
\- Chiamerò le senshi. - Disse. - Per stanotte ci penseranno loro. -

Giles spense la tv, pallido come un morto.  
Il telegiornale aveva appena trasmesso la notizia di vari omicidi, tutti di giovani madri o padri fatti a pezzi in modo orribile insieme alle loro figlie. Il cronista invitava la gente a non uscire di casa di notte e di non recarsi in luoghi isolati finché l'assassino non fosse stato catturato.  
Giles corse in bagno, travolto da una nausea improvvisa nel sentire la descrizione dei cadaveri: lui aveva già visto le foto di corpi straziati in quel modo e il ricordo lo faceva stare male. La persona o la cosa che aveva ucciso tutte quelle persone era la stessa che aveva massacrato i genitori di Hope e lui era certo che stesse cercando la bambina!  
Quando i crampi allo stomaco si furono attenuati, Giles crollò in ginocchio sul pavimento del bagno, tremando: se erano arrivati a Tokyo, trovare Hope era solo una questione di tempo. Giles non sapeva chi fosse a volerla morta, ma era sicuro che fosse letale: aveva ucciso due Osservatori giovani e allenati e non si era fatto scrupolo a uccidere genitori e bambini innocenti.  
Si costrinse a respirare a fondo: era terrorizzato, ma non doveva lasciarsi prendere dal panico, doveva riflettere e riuscire a essere più intelligente dell'assassino.  
Forse, si disse, avrebbe dovuto raccontare la verità a Eudial e Tera, chiedere a loro di difendere Hope. Respinse l'idea quasi subito, non poteva chiedere alle due ragazze di affrontare un nemico del genere, non poteva rischiare anche le loro vite.  
Un leggero bussare alla porta del bagno lo fece trasalire.  
\- Rupert, stai bene? - Chiese la voce di Spike con tono preoccupato.  
Giles si sciacquò il viso con l'acqua fredda, poi aprì la porta, cercando di non sembrare troppo sconvolto.  
Il lampo di preoccupazione apparso negli occhi del vampiro gli fece capire di non essere riuscito nel suo intento e cercò di prendere tempo, mentre nella sua mente si era già formata una decisione su come comportarsi.  
\- Ti senti male? - Chiese di nuovo Spike. - Sei più pallido di me e non è un buon segno. -  
\- Hai ragione, non mi sento bene. Forse ho preso l'influenza... Spike, ti dispiace prepararmi un the caldo? Io credo che mi stenderò un po'. -  
Il vampiro annuì e scese al piano di sotto e Giles entrò in camera, ma invece di mettersi a letto come aveva detto, prese un borsone da viaggio, lo riempì in fretta, poi corse in camera di Hope, prese fra le braccia la bambina addormentata e scese in silenzio dopo aver chiuso Valerius in bagno.  
Lasciò Hope sul divano del salotto, staccò dal muro uno dei bastoni da allenamento ed entrò in cucina.  
Spike si girò sentendolo entrare.  
\- Rupert, non dovresti essere a letto? Hai bisogno di qualcosa? - Disse il vampiro, poi si fermò stupito nel vedere che indossava il cappotto.  
\- Scusami Spike. - Disse sottovoce, poi sollevò il bastone e colpì Spike in testa con forza, facendolo cadere a terra svenuto.  
Si accertò che non fosse in pericolo, poi tornò a prendere Hope ed uscì di casa, allontanandosi in fretta col furgone prima che Eudial e Tera ritornassero.

Le due ragazze entrarono in casa e si guardarono intorno, allarmate dal silenzio innaturale. Era ancora abbastanza presto e Giles e Spike avrebbero dovuto essere ancora svegli.  
\- Credi che siano stati attaccati? - Chiese Eudial allarmata.  
\- La porta era chiusa e non ci sono segni di lotta. Io controllo di sopra, tu guarda qui e in cantina.-  
Tera corse su per le scale, mentre Eudial si diresse in cucina, notando la luce accesa e si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino vedendo Spike immobile a terra.  
Corse accanto al vampiro, scuotendolo leggermente per farlo riprendere, poi si morse un polso e lo premette sulle labbra di Spike affinché potesse bere il sangue.  
Tera la raggiunse poco dopo, seguita da Valerius.  
\- Non ci sono né Giles né Hope! Il gattaccio dice che il fallito lo ha chiuso in bagno all'improvviso. Che è successo al vampiro?! -  
Spike si svegliò con un gemito.  
\- Dov'è Rupert? - Chiese subito, rialzandosi.  
\- Non è in casa. Ma cosa è successo? Siete stati attaccati? Chi ti ha ferito? -  
Spike si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione.  
\- Mi ha fregato! Nessun attacco, è stato Rupert a colpirmi. -  
\- Giles?! Ma perché? -  
\- Non ne ho idea. Stava guardando la tv e io mi stavo scaldando una sacca di sangue nel microonde e quando sono tornato non era più lì. Ho sentito chiudersi la porta del bagno e mi sono limitato ad aspettare che tornasse, ma dopo un po' mi sono preoccupato e sono andato a chiamarlo. Quando è uscito era molto pallido, credo che sia stato male, e mi ha chiesto di preparargli un the mentre lui si riposava. Dopo un po' è sceso in cucina, mi ha chiesto scusa e mi ha colpito. Temo che sia scappato. -  
\- E ha portato via Hope? -  
\- Ma perché?! -  
Spike scosse la testa.  
\- Sono uno stupido, avrei dovuto capire che non era influenza quello che aveva. Era agitato, tremava. Avrei dovuto capire che mi ha mentito. Forse dovremmo chiamare la polizia, non era molto in sè, non vorrei che facesse qualcosa di stupido. -  
\- Non possiamo! - Disse Tera. - Se chiamiamo la polizia, poi gli toglieranno la bambina sicuramente. Se magari ora non intende suicidarsi ed è scappato per qualche altro motivo, non sopravviverebbe se gli portassero via la mocciosa! -  
\- È vero, ma se volesse suicidarsi insieme a Hope? - Chiese Spike.  
\- No, Giles non le farebbe mai del male. -  
\- Ma perché portarla via allora? -  
\- Dobbiamo trovarlo. Anche se non vuole farsi del male, ci sono quei demoni in giro, potrebbe essere comunque in pericolo. Eudial, chiama le sailor, ci aiuteranno a cercarlo. -  
\- Spike, chiamale tu e avvisa anche Xini e Jenny, io controllerò col computer se ha lasciato tracce.-  
Il vampiro si allontanò per telefonare e Tera si rivolse al gatto.  
\- Tu resta a casa e se tornano, avvisaci immediatamente. -  
Valerius annuì pensieroso.  
\- Trovatelo. Anche se è uno stupido mi mancherebbe se dovesse succedergli qualcosa. -  
Spike tornò nella stanza.  
\- Le senshi inizieranno subito a cercarlo, mentre Xinuxunil e Jenny Calendar vogliono venire con noi, dobbiamo passare a prenderle. -  
\- Puoi usare il computer anche dalla macchina? - Chiese Tera ad Eudial e la ragazza annuì. - Allora andiamo. Il fallito ha preso il furgone, ma possiamo usare la mia auto. -  
Spike e Tera misero le armi nel bagagliaio, mentre Eudial faceva partire il programma di ricerca.  
Tera avviò l'auto e poco dopo si fermò nel punto dove avevano dato appuntamento a Jenny e Xini. Le due ragazze salirono in auto, preoccupate e guardarono Eudial che in quel momento si era lasciata scappare un'esclamazione.  
\- Lo hai trovato?! -  
\- No, ma un paio di ore fa ha prelevato una grossa cifra da un bancomat qui vicino. Non ci aiuterà a trovarlo ma è un buon segno. -  
\- È vero. Se ha bisogno di soldi vuol dire che non ha intenzione di uccidersi. Non subito perlomeno. -


	15. A Host of Golden Daffodils

Giles fermò il furgone a lato della strada, in uno spiazzo erboso nascosto dai cespugli. Si guardò intorno, non c'era nessuno in vista e non aveva visto passare macchine da parecchio tempo. Poco più avanti c'era un bivio, con una stradina sterrata che si inoltrava verso la cima della montagna, tra i boschi.  
La strada sterrata era invasa dalle erbacce, ottimo segno, voleva dire che da lì passavano pochissime auto.  
L'Osservatore compose il numero sul cellulare e attese che la ragazza rispondesse, poi parlò in fretta per evitare che potesse rintracciare la chiamata.  
\- Eu? Sto bene. Non preoccuparti per me e non cercarmi. Ti voglio bene. -  
Attaccò rimpiangendo di non poter dire di più e rimise in moto il furgone, inoltrandosi per la stradina di montagna.  
Presto avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, aveva guidato ininterrottamente per tutta la notte e per buona parte della giornata e si sentiva a pezzi, ma non intendeva fermarsi se non in un posto isolato, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto trovarlo.  
Hope non aveva fatto troppe domande e lui le aveva detto che avrebbero fatto una gita insieme per qualche giorno. La bambina all'inizio era stata entusiasta, ma dopo tante ore di viaggio era stanca e le curve delle strade di montagna le avevano fatto venire il mal d'auto.  
Giles fermò il furgone in una radura invisibile dalla strada e scese insieme alla bambina, respirando a fondo l'aria fredda per cercare di schiarirsi un po' la mente. Anche lui non si sentiva tanto meglio di Hope, ma vedere le luci di Tokyo in lontananza lo fece rilassare un po': aveva messo parecchia distanza tra lui e i mostri che lo stavano cercando. Mai abbastanza, ma ci avrebbero messo un bel po' a ritrovarlo. E il giorno dopo avrebbe guidato ancora a lungo e prima o poi lui e Hope avrebbero preso un aereo o una nave diretta il più lontano possibile.  
Prese in braccio la bambina che piagnucolava per il malessere e la stanchezza e la baciò sul naso.  
\- Va tutto bene, stellina. Ora dormi un po' e ti passerà tutto. -  
Hope si strinse a lui e Giles le canticchiò una canzone mentre la metteva a dormire sul materasso nel retro del furgone e la copriva con un piumino caldo.  
Uscì di nuovo a vedere le stelle che erano appena spuntate e sospirò: sicuramente tutti si stavano preoccupando a morte per lui, ma non sapeva come evitarlo. La telefonata che aveva fatto a Eudial era stata un rischio, ma non poteva lasciare che lo credessero morto o in procinto di suicidarsi, non sarebbe stato giusto nei loro confronti.  
Non era giusto nemmeno fuggire come un ladro, ma doveva proteggere Hope a ogni costo.  
Con un brivido di freddo fece per rientrare, quando notò che intorno al furgone la radura era piena di narcisi dorati che non aveva notato quando era arrivato. Si chinò a coglierne uno e lo annusò con un sorriso: strano che non ci avesse fatto caso prima, erano stupendi. Doveva essere davvero stanco per non vedere un intero prato di fiori gialli, si disse stendendosi accanto a Hope sul materasso e si addormentò serenamente.

\- Era lui? Era Ripper vero?! -  
Eudial annuì cercando di non scoppiare a piangere.  
\- Ha detto che sta bene e di non cercarlo. -  
\- Non ha detto altro? -  
\- No, doveva sapere che avrei cercato di rintracciare la chiamata, ha attaccato subito e ha spento il cellulare subito dopo. -  
\- Almeno sappiamo che è vivo. - Disse Spike.  
\- Vivo e abbastanza in sè da preoccuparsi di chiamare. - Aggiunse Tera, prendendo un panino dal vassoio che Jenny aveva appoggiato sul tavolino davanti al divano.  
Dopo aver cercato Giles per ore e ore, erano tornati tutti a casa per riposarsi un po' e per cercare di capire perché fosse fuggito in quel modo. Sul tavolino, accanto al vassoio, c'era una cartina con segnati tutti i posti in cui avevano cercato invano. Il primo posto dove avevano cercato alla mattina era stato il negozio, ma Anya era stata stupita quanto loro dalla scomparsa di Giles.  
\- Allora, sappiamo che ha preso con sè soldi, armi e vestiti per sè e per Hope. Soldi e vestiti mi tranquillizzano, significa che non ha intenzione di morire, ma perché avrebbe dovuto prendere le armi se non avesse avuto paura di qualcosa? -  
\- Spike, hai detto che è successo mentre guardava la tv? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Forse ha visto qualcosa che lo ha sconvolto. Cosa stava guardando? -  
\- Il telegiornale, credo... -  
\- Ma certo, gli omicidi! Le vittime sono tutte bambine piccole e i loro genitori! Forse ha avuto paura che colpissero anche Hope! -  
\- È possibile. - Disse Tera. - Ma non giustifica una reazione del genere. Perchè scappare quando ha in casa due Cacciatrici e un vampiro? -  
\- Forse sa qualcosa su quegli esseri. -  
\- Ma perché non dirci nulla? -  
Il suono del campanello interruppe la discussione ed Eudial andò ad aprire stupita di trovarsi davanti Anya.  
\- Cosa vuoi? -  
L'ex demone entrò in casa, incurante dello sguardo ostile della ragazza.  
Eudial la seguì in salotto e gli altri si girarono a guardare Anya.  
\- Ecco... non dovrei dire nulla... ma quando mi avete detto che Giles è sparito ci ho riflettuto... Credo che dobbiate saperlo... -  
\- Cosa? - Chiese Tera.  
\- Quando si è avvelenato io ero presente. Dovete sapere come sono andate le cose... -

Giles si svegliò all'alba, indolenzito, ma un po' più riposato e uscì dal furgone facendo attenzione a non svegliare Hope che dormiva ancora.  
Si guardò intorno, attonito: il prato di narcisi era completamente svanito e il terreno era scuro, sterile, come bruciato. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato, di decisamente innaturale, ma non c'era traccia di nemici nei dintorni.  
\- Papà? -  
La voce di Hope lo fece trasalire e Giles si girò a guardarla.  
\- Dove sono i fiorellini, papà? -  
\- Non... non ci sono più. -  
\- Li ho sognati. Il prato era tutto giallo. Come quello lì, guarda papà! -  
Giles guardò il narciso che spuntava dal terreno nel punto indicato da Hope, cresceva, sbocciava e poi si dissolveva in una nuvola di polvere nera e in quel momento capì. Quello era il potere dell'Anomalia che stava crescendo sempre di più.  
\- Hope, sei tu a farlo? - Le chiese, spaventato.  
La bambina lo guardò senza capire.  
\- A fare cosa? -  
La bambina rise scorgendo uno scarabeo iridescente sul tronco di un albero e corse ad osservarlo, protendendo una mano per prenderlo, ma quando lo sfiorò, la corazza dell'insetto sembrò ribollire, distorcendosi e lo scarabeo cadde a terra morto, mutato in modo orribile.  
Hope scoppiò a piangere, spaventata e Giles si affrettò a prenderla in braccio, più terrorizzato di lei, chiedendosi perché quel potere non avesse effetto su di lui. Forse era solo questione di tempo.  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi sul potere oscuro per tentare di bloccare il potere di Hope, ma non poteva fare molto, sentiva il potere dell'Anomalia che si addensava intorno alla bambina come una nube nera con la capacità di distorcere il tessuto stesso della realtà.  
Fino ad allora non aveva trovato nulla in grado di strappare quel potere a Hope o di bloccarlo. Tutto quello che sapeva delle Anomalie era che nessuna di loro era mai sopravvissuta, ma non era disposto ad arrendersi in quel modo.  
Avrebbe salvato Hope, a ogni costo, o sarebbe morto nel tentativo.  
Tenne stretta a sè la bambina, cantando una canzone per consolarla e cercò di essere ottimista, ma il terreno bruciato intorno a lui sembrava deriderlo.


	16. Among the Flowers, from a Dream

Giles chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sul potere anche se gli faceva male la testa.  
Le cose stavano peggiorando rapidamente nonostante i suoi tentativi disperati di limitare l'alterazione della realtà che circondava la bambina. Avrebbe voluto allontanarsi ancora da Tokyo, ma Hope non era in condizioni di viaggiare, il rapido sviluppo dei poteri dell'Anomalia la terrorizzava e la faceva stare male e la bambina riusciva a tranquillizzarsi solo quando Giles la teneva in braccio e cantava per lei.  
Verso sera, finalmente Hope si era addormentata e Giles era rimasto a guardarla dormire col cuore che sembrava volerglisi spezzare. Era così innocente, eppure quel potere che aveva in sè avrebbe distrutto ogni cosa sulla Terra, sterminato miliardi di persone se lui non avesse fatto qualcosa per impedirlo.  
E in quel momento di modi per impedire la distruzione lui riusciva a vederne solo uno, quello che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad attuare senza uccidere la sua stessa anima insieme a Hope.  
Uscì dal furgone barcollando, incapace di guardare ancora Hope, e si lasciò cadere a terra, nella polvere nera e sterile che restava al posto del prato. Giles chiuse gli occhi, coprendosi il viso con le mani e sentendosi solo e disperato. L'Osservatore desiderò con tutto il cuore che Xinuxunil fosse lì con lui, sentiva un bisogno disperato della presenza della ragazza, di unire la mente alla sua e lasciare che il dolore svanisse.

Tera ed Eudial rientrarono a casa sostenendosi a vicenda, entrambe esauste e piene di graffi. Spike le seguiva da vicino, anche lui pieno di lividi ed escoriazioni, trascinando la borsa delle armi.  
Jenny, Xini ed Anya si alzarono per aiutarli.  
\- Allora? -  
\- Ne abbiamo fatto fuori un altro. - Disse Tera lasciandosi cadere sul divano.  
\- Con questo siamo a tre. - Confermò Eudial. - Di cui due nello stesso giorno. -  
\- E con quello eliminato dalle senshi siamo a quattro. -  
\- Se quello che dice il gattaccio è vero, che si muovono a gruppi di cinque, ne è rimasto solo uno.-  
Valerius guardò Tera, seccato.  
\- Certo che è vero, ne sono certo. Ma non è detto che siano solo cinque. -  
Tera sospirò.  
\- È vero, potrebbero essere anche dieci, o quindici, o cento... -  
\- Chissà se Ripper sta bene... - Si chiese Xini desolatamente.  
Eudial le rivolse un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  
\- Sono certa di si. Giles non si lascerà sorprendere da quei mostri, probabilmente a quest'ora è molto lontano, non lo troveranno mai. Piuttosto, tu sai nulla di questa Anomalia, Xini? -  
La ex-dea scosse la testa.  
\- Forse l'ho sentita nominare nel corso degli anni, ma non me ne sono mai interessata. -  
\- Tutto quello che sappiamo è che Rupert è nei guai. - Disse Jenny. - E dobbiamo, aiutarlo, ma come? -  
\- L'unica cosa che possiamo fare è eliminare questi demoni in modo che possa tornare. -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Giusto. Lo so che è assurdo, ma sono contenta che siano i demoni a volerlo uccidere e non lui stesso a voler morire. -  
\- Capisco quello che vuoi dire. - Ammise Tera. - Un nemico possiamo affrontarlo per lui, ma quando si è avvelenato non sapevo cosa fare... -  
Xini si alzò in piedi di scatto.  
\- Ripper! - Gridò, fissando il vuoto con aria trasognata.  
Gli altri la guardarono ed Eudial la scosse.  
\- Xini? Che c'è? È successo qualcosa a Giles?! -  
L'ex dea la guardò senza vederla realmente.  
\- L'ho sentito... Sento la sua sofferenza... È così solo... La sua anima sta sanguinando e ha bisogno di me... -  
La ragazza si sottrasse al tocco di Eudial e chiuse gli occhi, affidandosi al potere oscuro per raggiungere Giles. Gli altri la videro sparire all'improvviso senza poter far nulla per fermarla.

Xinuxunil fece un passo sulla sottile polvere nera in direzione dell'uomo rannicchiato a terra, con le lacrime agli occhi per la disperazione che sentiva provenire da lui e lo chiamò dolcemente senza osare unire la sua mente a quella di Giles per paura di fargli male.  
\- Ripper. -  
Giles si irrigidì per un attimo, poi alzò il viso a guardarla, lentamente, come se temesse di avere le allucinazioni.  
\- Xini... - Sussurrò incredulo. - Sei davvero tu? Sei venuta da me... -  
In un attimo furono uno fra le braccia dell'altra e Giles chiuse gli occhi, sentendo che il dolore che gli spezzava il cuore si stava sciogliendo in un fiume di lacrime. Si strinse a Xinuxunil, iniziando a piangere disperatamente e lei lo tenne abbracciato senza parlare, carezzandogli i capelli e lasciando che si sfogasse.  
\- Non so che fare, Xini. - Singhiozzò Giles. - Lei distruggerà il mondo e io non so come posso evitarlo. Non posso farle del male, non posso, ma se non faccio nulla moriranno tutti! Devo salvarla, ma non ho più tempo... Ora capisco le parole del Distruttore... quando ha detto che mi sarei pentito di essere il Triplice! Il destino della Terra, la vita di Hope, dipendono dalla mia scelta... Ma mi ha mentito! Mi ha mentito! Ha detto che la scelta del Triplice è sempre quella giusta, ma non è vero! Non è giusto uccidere Hope e non è giusto condannare la Terra! Qualunque cosa decida, sarà sempre sbagliato! -  
Xinuxunil pianse con lui, cercando un modo per sostenerlo e confortarlo... Se solo fosse stata ancora una dea dei desideri! Avrebbe potuto renderlo felice e fare qualcosa di veramente buono una volta tanto. Solo ora si rendeva davvero conto di quanto fossero stati vani i desideri che aveva esaudito nel corso dei millenni, di quanto fosse stato sprecato quel potere. E ora che avrebbe potuto salvare una vita innocente e l'anima dell'uomo che amava, lei non lo aveva più.  
Socchiuse gli occhi per guardare il viso di Giles e li spalancò, incredula.  
\- Ripper! Guarda! - Disse, indicando la distesa di fiori gialli che li circondava e le lucciole che danzavano, luminose come centinaia di stelle intorno a loro.  
Giles si guardò intorno, sfiorando uno dei fiori con una mano.  
\- È Hope. - Disse tristemente. - Sta sognando... -  
\- Ma è un miracolo... -  
\- Domani saranno polvere. E qui non cresceranno più fiori... È quello che succede alterando l'ordine naturale delle cose... Se non fermiamo tutto questo, il mondo intero diventerà una palla di roccia sterile... Non è orribile che tutta questa distruzione provenga dal sogno innocente di una bambina? -  
\- La salverai, Ripper. Ti aiuterò a salvarla e troveremo un modo. Se il tuo cuore ti dice che entrambe le scelte sono sbagliate, forse ha ragione, forse devi ancora trovare la strada giusta. Domani torniamo a casa e ti aiuteremo tutti. -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Ci sono quelle creature. Credo che la vogliano uccidere per sfruttarne il potere distruttivo. E poi non posso mettere in pericolo la città intera... -  
\- Eudial, Tera e Spike la proteggeranno e insieme possiamo contenere il suo potere, per ora. -  
\- Non posso chiedere alle ragazze di affrontare quei demoni, è troppo pericoloso... -  
\- Lo stanno già facendo. Ne hanno uccisi già quattro. Non ti lasceremo più solo, Ripper. Torna a casa con me e insieme troveremo una soluzione. Deve essercene una, una scelta che il tuo cuore riconoscerà come quella giusta. -  
Giles alzò il viso verso quello di lei per guardarla e i loro sguardi si incrociarono attraverso un velo di lacrime. L'Osservatore la guardò, quasi incantato, come se solo in quel momento si fosse reso conto di quanto gli fosse mancata, di quanto la sua anima si fosse sentita sola e sperduta senza di lei. Ricordò di aver provato quella sensazione un'altra volta, quando l'aveva vista per la prima volta fra le tombe di quel cimitero romano e aveva saputo di averla ritrovata dopo averla creduta morta. Avvicinò il viso a quello di lei attratto lentamente, ma inesorabilmente dalle sua labbra e la baciò, perdendosi in quel bacio come se in quel momento niente avesse importanza se non i loro corpi e le loro anime che aspiravano a diventare una cosa sola.  
Giles spinse la sua mente verso quella di Xini e la ragazza lo accolse con amore, intrecciando la sua anima a quella di lui mentre entrambi si lasciarono cadere a a terra, abbracciati tra i narcisi.


	17. Please Don't Leave Me Again

Giles rabbrividì: il calore innaturale di quella notte era svanito insieme ai narcisi e alle lucciole e l'aria pungente dell'inverno lo faceva tremare di freddo. L'unica cosa rimasta a testimoniare che quella notte non era stata un sogno era il dolce tepore del corpo di Xini, ancora addormentata tra le sue braccia. I capelli color oro rosso della ragazza contrastavano con il nero della terra bruciata intorno a loro e ricordarono a Giles il colore della distesa di narcisi.  
L'Osservatore baciò delicatamente la ragazza per svegliarla e nonostante la preoccupazione e la sofferenza per Hope, una parte di lui esultava per la presenza di Xini, felice per la completezza che la sua anima provava solo quando era insieme a lei.  
\- Ripper... - Mormorò dolcemente la ragazza svegliandosi.  
\- I fiori sono spariti...- Notò, allungando una mano per pulire una traccia di polvere scura sul viso di Giles e lui sospirò.  
\- Già. Resta solo la morte. -  
Xini lo tenne stretto e Giles si appoggiò a lei cercando il coraggio di pensare al futuro. Voleva credere nelle parole che gli aveva detto la sera prima, voleva pensare che esistesse una terza possibilità, voleva aver fiducia nel suo amore per la bambina e sperare di riuscire a salvarla, ma si sentiva stanco, prosciugato e solo l'amore e il sostegno di Xini gli avevano impedito di crollare. Senza di lei sarebbe stato perduto.  
\- Non parlare così, Ripper. Troveremo un modo. Ora aiutami, dobbiamo contenere il potere di Hope prima di poter tornare. -  
Giles annuì e lui e Xini si inginocchiarono l'uno di fronte all'altra tenendosi le mani, con le teste che si sfioravano.  
Xinuxunil distese tutto il suo potere, cercando di avvolgere con esso il potere distruttivo, creando una rete di energia per contenerlo e Giles unì il suo potere a quello di lei per rafforzarne le maglie. Il potere dell'Anomalia era molto forte e in continua crescita, ma per il momento Xini era ancora in grado di contenerlo.  
Dopo un po' la ex dea si rialzò, certa che la magia avrebbe funzionato per un po', e sfiorò le labbra di Giles con un bacio. L'Osservatore stava tremando: era la prima volta che lui e Xini usavano la magia insieme ed era stata un'esperienza sconvolgente. Il potere di Valerius era una cosa sola divisa tra loro due e in quel momento era tornato a essere unico, annullando ogni separazione tra Giles e Xini, un'unione ancora più profonda del semplice contatto tra le loro menti. E il potere, una volta integro, sembrava essere molto più forte, come lo era stato quando era stato completamente suo, ma perfettamente controllabile dalle loro volontà unite.  
Giles seguì Xini al furgone e si mise al volante, dovevano tornare a Tokyo il prima possibile.

Eudial guardò Anya che dormiva tranquillamente sul divano e sospirò.  
\- Beata lei che è così tranquilla... -  
Spike le mordicchiò delicatamente il collo.  
\- Non dobbiamo preoccuparci, Xinuxunil deve averlo trovato, altrimenti sarebbe tornata. -  
\- Spero che sia così. Sono ore che è sparita, vorrei sapere dov'è. -  
Tera soppesò la spada che aveva in mano, cercando di bilanciarla meglio, poi riprese a pulirla scrupolosamente.  
\- Sempre che non siano stati fatti a pezzi tutti e tre da quei mostri... - Disse cupamente ed Eudial le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- Come puoi dire certe cose?! Credevo che ti importasse di Giles! -  
\- Quello che provo per il mio Osservatore non cambia la realtà dei fatti. Quei demoni stanno cercando lui e e la mocciosa, potrebbero averli trovati. Forse dovremmo andare a cercarli. -  
\- Se solo Xini ci avesse detto dove era Giles... -  
Il suono del campanello sembrò pietrificarli e le due Cacciatrici e Jenny si scambiarono un'occhiata ansiosa, senza però decidersi ad andare ad aprire. Alla fine fu Spike ad alzarsi e ad andare alla porta e sorrise leggermente nel vedere Xinuxunil che teneva in braccio la bambina addormentata e Giles in piedi poco più indietro.  
Il vampiro si fece da parte per farli entrare e notò che l'Osservatore aveva un'aria imbarazzata e non osava alzare lo sguardo da terra.  
Eudial e Tera lo guardavano quasi incredule, mentre Jenny gli rivolse una lunga occhiata in cui si mescolavano il sollievo di vederlo sano e salvo e una profonda tristezza.  
La ragazza si alzò dalla poltrona in cui era seduta e si diresse verso la cucina.  
\- Avrete fame, vi preparo qualcosa. - Disse cercando di nascondere il turbamento che provava. Passando accanto a Giles si fermò a sfiorargli la mano in una carezza.  
\- Bentornato, Rupert. - Sussurrò in modo che potesse sentirla solo lui e si allontanò in fretta.  
Xini notò l'espressione di Eudial e Tera e il disagio di Giles e guardò Spike negli occhi.  
\- Hope è stanca, dovremmo metterla a letto. Mi dai una mano, creatura oscura? -  
Il vampiro annuì, capendo che le due Cacciatrici e l'Osservatore avevano bisogno di parlare e seguì l'ex dea al piano di sopra.

\- Sei tornato. - Disse Eudial sentendosi stupida per quell'ovvietà.  
\- Si. Sono qui... - Rispose lui in tono soffocato, senza osare guardarla.  
Rimasero in silenzio, tutti e due a disagio finché non fu Tera a spezzare il silenzio.  
\- Idiota! - Disse in tono velenoso, fremendo di rabbia. - Sei solo un cretino, un mentecatto fallito e indegno di rivolgerci la parola! -  
Eudial la guardò quasi scandalizzata, ma Giles non disse una parola nemmeno quando Tera gli allungò un calcio sulla caviglia.  
\- Bugiardo! Tutti si preoccupavano per te e tu ci hai lasciato credere alla storia del suicidio! Sei solo una carogna! E come se non bastasse sei anche scappato come un coniglio senza dire nulla a nessuno, e noi tutti qui ad angosciarci per te come imbecilli! Dicevi di volerci bene, di fidarti di noi, ma non è vero! Non hai fatto altro che mentirci, fregandotene di noi! Dovresti vergognarti a ripresentarti qui come se nulla fosse! Sai una cosa, non me ne frega nulla se ti tagli le vene o se ti butti sotto un ponte! Crepa pure e io verrò a sputare sulla tua tomba! Non voglio più vederti, vai via! - La ragazza continuò a colpirlo mentre gli gridava contro e Giles non faceva nulla per difendersi.  
\- Tera! Smettila ora! Gli fai male! - Gridò Eudial afferrandole i polsi e tirandola indietro. Si aspettava che la ragazza facesse resistenza, ma Tera sembrò quasi accasciarsi contro di lei.  
\- Non me ne frega niente se gli faccio male. - Disse debolmente mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. - Cavolo di Osservatore... Ti odio. Sei un fallito... -  
Giles annuì tristemente senza guardarla.  
\- Hai ragione. Mi dispiace. -  
Giles fece per uscire dalla stanza, si sentiva tremendamente in colpa per lo sguardo ferito delle due ragazze. Tera gli aveva gridato contro di non volerlo più vedere e lui non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a restare ancora in quella stanza senza scoppiare a piangere, peggiorando la situazione.  
Si era meritato l'odio di Tera ed Eudial gli aveva a malapena parlato. Si voltò, cercando di resistere al dolore che minacciava di soffocarlo, e si avviò verso la porta, ma Tera lo rincorse e lo bloccò abbracciandolo da dietro.  
\- Sei un cretino! - Singhiozzò. - Uno stupido fallito che non capisce niente! Dove diavolo credi di andare adesso?! -  
Giles si voltò a guardare la ragazza, stupito.  
\- Tera... -  
\- Non andartene! Non lasciarmi di nuovo! Non è vero che ti odio, scemo! -  
L'Osservatore ricambiò l'abbraccio senza preoccuparsi più di trattenere le lacrime e tese l'altro braccio verso Eudial per stringere a sè anche lei.  
\- Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace tanto! - Sussurrò Giles alle due ragazze, addolorato per averle fatte soffrire e grato per il loro affetto.  
Piansero a lungo, abbracciati in mezzo alla stanza e Giles si rese conto di non aver mai smesso di sentirsi l'Osservatore delle due ragazze. Solo ora, insieme a loro, riusciva a credere davvero alle parole di Xini, solo ora iniziava a sperare di poter davvero salvare Hope. Aveva tentato di risolvere da solo un problema troppo grande, ma ora si rendeva conto che la sua forza era lì, insieme alle persone che amava e che avrebbe dovuto essere sincero con loro sin dall'inizio.  
\- Vi prego, aiutatemi. - Singhiozzò. - Aiutatemi a salvarla! -


	18. A Place She Could Call Home

Hope si staccò dalla mano di Giles nel vedere Jenny per la prima volta da quando la donna era tornata in vita e corse da lei con un gridolino di gioia.  
\- Mamma! Sei tornata! -  
Jenny accolse la bambina tra le braccia, dapprima a disagio, poi il suo sorriso si allargò e la strinse con affetto sincero. Era facile volerle bene e la ragazza si rese conto che, se Hope credeva che lei fosse sua madre, a lei non sarebbe pesato fingere di esserlo davvero. E quel sentimento non aveva nulla a che fare con i sentimenti che provava per Rupert Giles, ma le era ispirato da Hope, dalla sua innocenza, dalla sua fragilità...  
Jenny alzò lo sguardo a incontrare quello di Giles e capì che in quel momento stavano pensando la stessa cosa: come poteva una creatura tanto innocente minacciare il mondo? E come avrebbero potuto ucciderla se quella fosse stata l'unica soluzione?  
Giles si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo da Hope e sedette al tavolo della cucina cercando di concentrarsi sul piatto. Ancora non erano riusciti a pensare a una soluzione valida e se pensava al pericolo incombente, Giles si sentiva prendere dal panico. Negli ultimi tempi aveva sempre l'impressione di essere sull'orlo delle lacrime e doveva costringersi a restare calmo. Sapeva che quello stato d'animo era in parte causato dai poteri di Hope, ma non cambiava molto: aveva la sensazione di affogare e poteva aggrapparsi solo alle persone che amava.  
Eudial gli servì la colazione e lo baciò sulla guancia con affetto prima di sedersi accanto a lui. Giles le sorrise, grato, e si dedicò alla colazione: negli ultimi giorni aveva mangiato poco e male e si sentiva affamato.  
Xinuxunil era seduta tra lui e Anya e le due ragazze si guardavano male, intente a bisticciare per l'ultima fetta di torta.  
\- Sei sempre la solita avida egoista, Anyanka. Non capisco come mai Ripper ti abbia assunta. -  
\- Ma tu non eri quella che esaudisce i desideri? Io desidero quella fetta di torta, ecco! E ora dammela! -  
\- Hai detto bene: ero. E la torta la prendo io! -  
\- Ma voi due vi conoscevate già? - Chiese Tera sedendosi a tavola anche lei.  
\- Purtroppo sì! - Dissero entrambe contemporaneamente.  
\- Quando vivi per migliaia di anni, prima o poi conosci le altre creature millenarie, anche se ne faresti volentieri a meno. -  
\- Ehi! - Gridarono Anya e Xini vedendo che Tera aveva preso lei l'ultima fetta di torta.  
\- Beh? Che c'è? Se la volevate voi dovevate svegliarvi prima. - Disse la ragazza tranquillamente iniziando a mangiare ignorando gli sguardi furiosi delle altre due.  
Giles sorrise, desiderando che quella serenità durasse per sempre. Sembrava una mattina così normale... come se il mondo non fosse in pericolo, come se Hope fosse una normalissima bambina che faceva colazione con la sua famiglia. Giles si chiese se esistesse una dimensione in cui tutto quello poteva essere vero e quasi si soffocò con il suo toast, colto da un'idea improvvisa.  
\- Xini! - Gridò alzandosi di scatto e tutti si girarono a guardarlo.  
La ex dea smise di guardare male Tera e lo fissò interrogativa.  
\- Si, Ripper? -  
\- Cosa mi puoi dire delle dimensioni alternative?! Esistono, vero? -  
\- Si, certo. -  
Anya annuì anche lei.  
\- Ce ne sono di tutti i tipi: alcune molto simili a questa, solo con alcune piccole differenze, altre completamente diverse. A volte mi è capitato di mandare qualche marito infedele in dimensioni dove gli uomini erano schiavi... Un'altra volta... -  
\- Risparmiaci i dettagli sulle tue stupide vendette, Anyanka. -  
\- Dici così solo perché eri invidiosa ed eri costretta a esaudire gli stupidi desideri altrui, come una schiava degli umani. -  
\- Sempre meglio che essere ossessionata dal tuo odio per gli uomini. -  
\- Ragazze, potremmo tornare al discorso sulle dimensioni alternative? -  
\- Cosa vuoi sapere, Ripper? -  
Giles lanciò un'occhiata alla bambina che si era alzata da tavola e stava cercando di far mangiare un biscotto a Valerius.  
\- È possibile che esista una dimensione simile a questa dove Hope non sia l'Anomalia? -  
Gli altri lo guardarono sorpresi, poi Xini annuì.  
\- Si è possibile. Se fossi ancora una dea potrei confermartelo subito. -  
\- Possiamo trovarla lo stesso, vero? -  
\- Si, credo di si. Non sarà facile, ma dovrebbero esistere incantesimi in grado di aprire finestre sulle altre dimensioni. -  
\- Bene, i libri di magia sono di sopra. Mettiamoci subito all'opera! Eu, puoi chiedere a Usagi di venire a tenere d'occhio Hope oggi? Ho bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti voi per le ricerche. Dobbiamo muoverci in fretta. -  
L'Osservatore si alzò da tavola e si chinò su Hope che aveva versato il latte nella ciotola dei gatti e si stava divertendo a guardarli bere.  
\- Stellina, ti dispiace se prendo Valerius? Tu puoi giocare con Lili e fra poco arriverà Usagi con Luna. -  
La bambina prese in braccio il gatto e lo porse a Giles.  
\- Fai il bravo con papà, Val. Se lo graffi di nuovo, niente latte. -  
Giles sorrise, cercando di contenere l'ondata di amore per la bambina che gli aveva riempito il cuore, minacciando di commuoverlo fino alle lacrime. L'avrebbe salvata, giurò a se stesso. Ora iniziava a intravedere una possibilità e non si sarebbe fermato fino al successo.  
Prese Valerius e, dopo aver ringraziato Hope, uscì in fretta dalla stanza.

\- Ehi! Mi fai male, vuoi stritolarmi per caso?! - Si lamentò il gatto e Giles lo guardò per un attimo prima di rendersi conto che lo stava stringendo troppo.  
\- Oh. Scusami. -  
Allentò la stretta e Valerius ne approfittò per arrampicarglisi sulla spalla.  
\- Non fa niente. Però potevi lasciarmi finire il latte. -  
\- Se mi aiuti avrai tutto il latte che vuoi, mi serve la tua conoscenza, Valerius. -  
\- Ti aiuterei in ogni caso. Mi piace quella bambina, è sempre gentile con me, a volte anche troppo: l'altro giorno mi ha messo il vestito della sua bambola... -  
Giles ridacchiò.  
\- Sono convinto che eri molto carino. -  
\- Io sono sempre carino! Puoi chiedere a una qualunque delle gattine del quartiere se non ci credi!- Protestò Valerius.  
Giles osservò i libri di magia e ne scelse due o tre.  
\- Oh, ne sono certo, ma adesso che ne dici di aiutarmi? -  
\- Nessuno mi prende mai sul serio! - Si lamentò il gatto, ma si mise al lavoro, sfogliando un libro.  
Dopo qualche minuto anche gli altri li raggiunsero in soffitta.  
\- Eu, è arrivata Usagi? - Chiese Giles e la ragazza sedette in terra accanto a lui, accendendo il portatile.  
\- Si, lei e Minako stanno giocando con Hope. Era contentissima che avessero portato Luna e Artemis. Possiamo lavorare tranquilli. -  
\- Bene. Devo ringraziarle per tutto quello che stanno facendo. -  
Eudial scrisse due o tre parole chiave nel motore di ricerca e lo avviò.  
\- Giles? Cosa pensi di fare una volta trovata la dimensione giusta? Ci manderai Hope? -  
Giles annuì brevemente.  
\- Si, la porterò lì. -  
\- La porterai? Significa che anche tu andrai con lei?! -  
\- Solo finché non troverò un modo per poterle togliere i poteri. Ho bisogno di tempo e questo è l'unica possibilità. -  
\- Ma cosa farai se non dovessi trovarlo? E se non potessi più tornare indietro?! Come faremo noi senza di te? -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Non posso accettare che muoia. Non voglio lasciarvi, mi addolorerebbe moltissimo non potervi rivedere, ma per salvare Hope sono disposto a tutto. Ti prego, cerca di capire, Eu. -  
La ragazza lo abbracciò.  
\- Lo so. Moriresti per lei. Ma vedrai, troveremo il modo di farvi tornare indietro. Ci riusciremo, te lo prometto. -


	19. Farewell, My Love

Giles spostò Valerius che dormiva su uno dei libri a pancia all'aria, con l'abbandono di un pupazzo e porse il testo a Xini.  
\- Pensi che questo possa andare bene? -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Con questo potremo visualizzare la dimensione alternativa. Dobbiamo trovare un oggetto in cui guardare però. -  
\- Una sfera di cristallo? - Chiese Anya.  
\- Ho di meglio. Ho finito di modificare questo come mi avevate chiesto. - Disse Tera appoggiando un oggetto sul tavolo.  
\- Un proiettore? - Chiese Giles, perplesso.  
\- Perchè no? Xinuxunil aveva detto che dovevo integrare i cristalli magici nell'oggetto che avremmo usato per aprire la finestra sull'altra dimensione e li ho messi al posto delle lenti. Una volta attivato l'incantesimo, questo proietterà l'immagine. Non è meglio così piuttosto che accalcarsi tutti davanti a una piccola palla di vetro? -  
\- Hai ragione. Ora dobbiamo solo trovare la dimensione più adatta per Hope. Eu, a che punto sei?-  
\- Quasi finito. - Rispose la ragazza, continuando a lavorare al pc. - Non per vantarmi, ma sono piuttosto esperta con questo genere di cose. Quando lavoravo nei Death Busters usavo un programma di ricerca per scegliere le persone da attaccare. -  
\- Vantatene pure. - Commentò Tera.  
\- In ogni caso, - proseguì Eudial, ignorandola - ho integrato il mio vecchio programma a qualcosa di più moderno e ho adattato il tutto per lavorare insieme alla magia... -  
Jenny guardò lo schermo, stupita.  
\- Hai intenzione di usare Google?! -  
Eudial sorrise, divertita.  
\- La mia versione di Google, si. Ecco, ho finito. Ora sta a voi usare l'incantesimo. - Disse la ragazza attaccando il portatile al proiettore. - Siete pronti? -  
Giles e Xinuxunil annuirono.  
\- Allora iniziate pure. -

Una casa, una casa accuratamente arredata fu quello che apparve sullo schermo. Non piccola, ma neanche troppo grande per un uomo solo, una casa che conoscevano già, anche se leggermente diversa in alcuni dettagli: la casa di Giles a Sunnydale.  
Il silenzio nell'appartamento era spezzato solo dal breve fruscio del giradischi che aveva terminato di suonare e che continuava a girare a vuoto, senza che nessuno si curasse di spegnerlo. Le luci erano basse, solo le due lampade accanto al divano erano accese e la loro debole luce non era sufficiente a illuminare l'intera stanza.  
L'uomo seduto in poltrona si staccò dall'accogliente rifugio dell'oscurità, alzandosi per versarsi un bicchiere di liquido ambrato e per rimettere la testina all'inizio del disco. Rupert Giles sedette alla scrivania mentre la musica della Boheme ripartiva, la stessa musica che era nel giradischi quando aveva trovato il corpo di Jenny. Sorseggiò il liquore in silenzio, poi spinse da parte il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno e appoggiò le braccia e la testa sulla scrivania, il corpo che tremava nel tentativo di non cedere al dolore.  
La luce del giorno lo trovò ancora in quella posizione e si riflettè sul suo viso, svegliandolo.  
Giles si alzò lentamente, ignorando l'indolenzimento alla schiena, si sciacquò il viso ed uscì di casa senza preoccuparsi di radersi o cambiarsi.  
Guidò fino alla scuola di Sunnydale e vi entrò meccanicamente, senza curarsi della gente intorno a lui.  
\- Buongiorno signor Giles! - Gridò Willow alzando la mano per salutarlo. - Come... va? -  
La ragazza riabbassò la mano rendendosi conto di stare parlando al nulla. Giles non l'aveva nemmeno sentita ed era entrato a scuola senza mai alzare lo sguardo da terra.  
Xander si avvicinò a lei ed entrambi guardarono le spalle curve dell'uomo che si allontanava.  
\- Poveretto. - Sospirò il ragazzo. - È una mia impressione o ultimamente è più triste del solito? -  
\- Domani saranno tre anni che la signorina Calendar è morta. Questo periodo è sempre duro per lui. -  
\- Dovrebbe cercare di farsi forza. Dopo tre anni dovrebbe trovare la forza di andare avanti. -  
\- All'inizio ci aveva provato, lo sai anche tu Xander, si era concentrato sul suo lavoro di Osservatore, ma poi è stato licenziato e Buffy non lo ha mai davvero perdonato per averla sottoposta a quella prova a tradimento. Quando lei ha deciso di lasciare la città con Angel, qualcosa si è spezzato in Giles. -  
\- Almeno Buffy è riuscita a chiudere del tutto la Bocca dell'Inferno prima di andare via così non dobbiamo preoccuparci dei vampiri... -  
\- Forse per Giles sarebbe stato meglio che non l'avesse fatto. Impegnarsi contro i vampiri lo avrebbe distratto dal suo dolore. Così invece non ha altro che i suoi libri e la sua solitudine. -  
\- Ma non è solo! Ci siamo noi... Ci saremmo noi... se solo ci rivolgesse la parola. -  
\- Forse la nostra presenza gli porta ricordi troppo dolorosi. Non possiamo aiutarlo se lui non vuole... -

L'immagine sullo schermo scomparve e tutti si voltarono a guardare Jenny che aveva spento il proiettore con le lacrime agli occhi, ma nessuno disse nulla, erano tutti turbati da quello che avevano visto.  
Giles si schiarì la voce cercando di non pensare al dolore dell'altro se stesso che aveva visto sullo schermo.  
\- Allora questa è la dimensione migliore per Hope. -  
Xini annuì.  
\- Si, lì non sarà un'Anomalia, ma una bambina normalissima. -  
\- Allora prepariamo l'incantesimo per aprire il passaggio. Il suo potere sta diventando sempre più difficile da contenere, lo sento. -  
\- Ma, fallito, per ora l'incantesimo è a senso unico, non potrai tornare! Non sappiamo se troveremo mai il modo di portarti indietro! -  
\- Tera... è l'unico modo per salvare Hope. Lo so che è un rischio, ma è la scelta giusta. -  
\- Ripper, non puoi andare. -  
\- Xini, lo so che è doloroso, ma devo farlo. Vieni con me. Andiamo insieme! -  
\- Ripper, non hai capito. Tu non puoi andare. Hope può farlo perché in quella dimensione non è mai nata, ma tu no perché esiste già un Rupert Giles in quella realtà. Se lo facessi a quel punto saresti tu una Anomalia nel tessuto della realtà. -  
L'Osservatore la fissò, spiazzato.  
\- Ma non può andare da sola! Io devo andare con lei! -  
\- Non puoi, Ripper. -  
\- Allora dobbiamo trovare un'altra dimensione. Una in cui io possa starle accanto. -  
\- Questa è la migliore, Ripper, lo sai anche tu. -  
\- No! -  
Giles colpì il tavolo con un pugno e usci dalla stanza tremando.

Si appoggiò al muro con la schiena e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi. Non era possibile che l'unica possibilità di salvezza di Hope fosse quella di allontanarla da lui, di separarsi da lei per sempre. Senza di lui come avrebbe fatto a trovare un modo per tornare indietro senza pericolo? E il Rupert Giles dell'altra dimensione, quel Giles così spento e disperato sarebbe stato in grado di volerle bene? Si sarebbe preso cura di lei?  
Mille domande e mille dubbi lo angosciavano e gli facevano venire voglia di mettersi a piangere e gridare.  
Aprì gli occhi sentendo una mano che stringeva la sua e vide che Jenny Calendar lo aveva raggiunto e lo guardava con un'espressione indecifrabile.  
\- Jenny... -  
La ragazza gli passò una mano tra i capelli in un gesto rassicurante, intenerita dallo sguardo sperduto dell'Osservatore.  
\- Non dire nulla, Rupert... So come ti senti, ma non devi preoccuparti. Hope non sarà sola. Andrò io con lei. -  
Giles la guardò esterrefatto.  
\- Ma Jenny... -  
Lei gli chiuse le labbra con un dito.  
\- È la cosa migliore, Rupert. Hope pensa che sia la sua mamma, non sarà sola. -  
\- Non posso lasciare che ti sacrifichi per me, Jenny! E poi... -  
Giles si fermò e lei gli rivolse uno sguardo indagatore.  
\- E poi? -  
\- Non... non voglio perderti di nuovo. - Ammise Giles.  
Jenny sorrise un po' tristemente.  
\- Che sciocco, Rupert. Non morirò, sarò semplicemente lontana. Non essere triste per me, andrà tutto bene. E poi tu hai già fatto la tua scelta. -  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- So che mi ami, che non hai mai smesso di amarmi anche dopo che sono morta, ma so anche che il tuo cuore non è più mio. Tu ami Xinuxunil più di quanto potresti mai amare me, ora lo capisco, è come se le vostre anime fossero legate. È lei che hai desiderato nella disperazione e lei ha sentito il tuo grido di dolore. No, non dire nulla, sappiamo tutti e due che è così, ma grazie per la tua lealtà. Io ti amo, Rupert, ma qui sono di troppo e farei del male a entrambi. Per questo dobbiamo dirci addio. -  
Giles la guardò, addolorato per quelle parole, soprattutto perché sentiva anche lui che erano vere.  
Jenny gli asciugò una lacrima con un sorriso.  
\- Non piangevi così tanto un tempo. -  
Giles sorrise anche lui fra le lacrime e la abbracciò.  
\- Sai Rupert? Ho deciso che sarei andata in quella dimensione ancora prima che Xinuxunil ti dicesse che non potevi accompagnare Hope. L'ho deciso quando ho visto l'altro Giles che soffriva ancora per me dopo tre anni. Quello sei tu, quello che saresti potuto diventare se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso, quello era il tuo dolore, quello era il tuo amore. Per questo ho spento il proiettore, non potevo più sopportare di vederti soffrire in quel modo, quella solitudine mi spezzava il cuore. Quel Giles che abbiamo visto sei sempre tu e posso amarlo come amo te, solo che per lui potrei fare davvero la differenza, mentre farei solo soffrire te se rimanessi. Io voglio andare da lui, Rupert, voglio che sorrida di nuovo, voglio che mi ami. Non piangere per me, io sarò felice e farò in modo che anche Hope lo sia. Le voglio già bene e per me sarà davvero la figlia che non abbiamo mai avuto, avrà una famiglia felice e forse in futuro anche dei fratellini. Starà bene, Rupert, te lo giuro. -  
Giles la tenne stretta e chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la fronte a quella della ragazza. Jenny aveva ragione, lo sapeva, il suo cuore gli diceva che era giusto che fosse così e l'unica cosa che gli impediva di ammetterlo era solo il suo dolore al pensiero di non vedere più né Jenny né Hope.  
Il dolore doveva affrontarlo, si costrinse ad ammettere, lui era il Triplice e aveva accettato di soffrire per il bene di Hope. E quella era davvero la scelta giusta, lo sentiva.  
Si chinò a baciare Jenny per l'ultima volta, delicatamente e con quell'ultimo bacio, dolce e struggente allo stesso tempo, disse addio al suo amore per lei.  
Dire addio a Hope sarebbe stato molto più difficile, ma Giles sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto.


	20. Defender

\- Sei sicura che sia stata una buona idea? -  
Xinuxunil guardò Eudial e Tera e rivolse un sorriso alle due ragazze: spesso non erano state in buoni rapporti, ma era grata per l'affetto che dimostravano a Giles.  
\- In effetti sarebbe meglio se fossi presente, ma il ciondolo che ho messo al collo di Hope racchiude il mio potere, per oggi dovrebbe essere sufficiente a bloccare il potere dell'Anomalia. E in ogni caso Ripper ne ha bisogno. Oggi dovrà dirle addio, non possiamo negargli queste ultime ore con lei. Quando lei andrà via, gli resteranno solo i ricordi. -  
\- Allora sarà stanotte? -  
\- Si, l'incantesimo è quasi pronto. Ci vorrà tutto il nostro potere per aprire il passaggio, ma dovremmo farcela. -  
\- Bene. Allora noi andiamo a cercare l'ultimo dei demoni. -

Giles guardò la bambina che osservava di nuovo gli scaffali del negozio, incantata e chiuse gli occhi, costringendosi a respingere il dolore che minacciava di farlo scoppiare in lacrime ogni volta che pensava che fra poche ore se ne sarebbe andata per sempre.  
\- Guarda papà! - Gridò la bambina ridendo nel vedere la coda di Valerius che spuntava da un mucchio di animali di peluche. - Val sembra un pupazzo anche lui! -  
Giles cercò di sorriderle mentre si avvicinava per guardare anche lui il gatto.  
\- Allora dovrà stare attento che nessuno lo compri. -  
Hope si fece seria.  
\- Non voglio che qualcuno compri Val. Non voglio che se ne vada. -  
Giles la abbracciò.  
La bambina lo guardò.  
\- Sei triste papà? -  
\- Nemmeno io voglio che se ne vada. - Sussurrò Giles con voce soffocata, cercando di riprendersi.  
Hope si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e svegliò Valerius per poi rivolgersi a lui, seria.  
\- Val, non dormire più lì! Se qualcuno ti prende per un pupazzo e ti compra, poi il mio papà è triste. -  
Il gatto la guardò, inizialmente senza capire, poi vide l'espressione di Giles e si rese conto che l'Osservatore aveva probabilmente inventato una qualche scusa per giustificare la sua tristezza. Lasciò che Hope lo prendesse in braccio e lo porgesse a Giles.  
\- Tienilo tu, papà. Così nessuno lo compra. -  
\- Grazie Stellina. -  
Valerius si acciambellò fra le braccia di Giles senza dire nulla, ma sapeva che Hope sarebbe mancata anche a lui. Iniziò a fare le fusa, incerto se le faceva per confortare Giles o sè stesso.  
\- C'è qualcosa di speciale che ti piacerebbe fare oggi, Stellina? -  
Hope lo guardò perplessa, poi sorrise.  
\- Giochi con me, papà? -  
\- Certo, tutto quello che vuoi, Hope. -  
Anya rivolse un sorriso di incoraggiamento a Giles.  
\- Non preoccuparti, al negozio ci penso io. Prenditi tutto il tempo libero che vuoi. -  
\- Grazie Anya. -  
L'Osservatore tornò a girarsi verso Hope, cercando di concentrarsi sui mattoncini delle costruzioni che Hope gli stava mostrando. Valerius stava facendo ridere la bambina fingendo di cacciare un omino di plastica e anche Giles sorrise, divertito dai salti buffi del gatto.  
In quel momento la porta a vetri del negozio esplose letteralmente e Hope gridò terrorizzata nel vedere la creatura mostruosa che era piombata nel negozio.  
L'essere aveva un aspetto umanoide, ma la somiglianza con un essere umano finiva lì: il viso era crudele e affilato e la pelle scura e grinzosa, gli occhi sembravano ardere di una luce innaturale e la bocca era piena di denti aguzzi, ma la cosa più spaventosa erano le mani, dotate di lunghi artigli affilati.  
Giles seppe immediatamente di trovarsi di fronte alla creatura che aveva ucciso i genitori di Hope.  
Tenne Hope dietro di sè e arretrò fino al bancone cautamente. Affidò Hope ad Anya e sussurrò alla ragazza di barricarsi in magazzino con la bambina e di chiamare Eudial e Tera sul cellulare.  
Anya afferrò la bambina e sparì nel retro del negozio in un attimo senza che il demone facesse nulla per impedirlo.  
\- E così vuoi giocare con me? - Disse a Giles con una voce acuta e sibilante. - Fai pure, sciocco umano, tanto l'Anomalia non può scappare. Tu mi farai da antipasto. -  
L'Osservatore allungò il braccio sotto il bancone e sospirò di sollievo nel sentire la sua mano che si stringeva intorno al manico dell'arma che vi aveva nascosto dopo la visita del Distruttore. Giles non pensava di avere speranze di sopravvivere al combattimento con quel mostro, ma con un'arma avrebbe potuto lottare, fargli perdere tempo fino all'arrivo delle Cacciatrici, dare una possibilità ad Hope.  
Il terrore minacciava di paralizzarlo, ma il pensiero di difendere Hope lo avrebbe spinto a lottare fino alla fine.  
Avrebbe usato tutto quello che aveva: il suo addestramento di Osservatore, i suoi poteri, le armi, qualunque cosa che avesse potuto fargli guadagnare un secondo in più.  
Giles vide che Valerius stavolta non era scappato ed era rimasto sulla sua spalla, con il pelo gonfio e le unghie sguainate, anche lui pronto a combattere. L'Osservatore gliene fu grato, anche se il gatto non avrebbe potuto fare molto contro il demone, poi la creatura si mosse rapida e Giles si preparò a difendersi.

Eudial cercò in un cespuglio inutilmente, riuscendo solo a graffiarsi con un rovo.  
\- Qui dietro non c'è nulla, nessuna apertura nella roccia, nessun nascondiglio, niente. -  
Tera sospirò, sedendosi pesantemente su una pietra piatta.  
\- Non è possibile, abbiamo frugato in ogni angolo del parco! Quel coso dovrà pure avercela una tana in cui rifugiarsi durante il giorno! -  
\- Ero certa che si nascondesse qui... Gli omicidi sono avvenuti tutti nei dintorni e alcuni testimoni hanno detto di averlo visto entrare nel parco nei giorni scorsi... -  
Eudial si frugò in tasca sentendo squillare il cellulare.  
\- Anya! Cosa?! Arriviamo subito! -  
\- Che succede? - Chiese Tera notando l'espressione terrorizzata sul volto dell'altra.  
\- È al negozio! Anya e Hope si sono barricate nel magazzino e Giles sta lottando contro quel mostro! -  
\- Di giorno?! Quel coso va in giro di giorno?! -  
Le due ragazze corsero verso il negozio il più velocemente possibile: Eudial avrebbe voluto teletrasportarsi direttamente lì, ma erano ancora troppo lontane.  
Tera ed Eudial erano angosciate: quel mostro avrebbe fatto a pezzi Giles e loro non erano lì a difenderlo. Erano tutti convinti che quella creatura potesse uscire dal suo nascondiglio solo di notte visto che gli omicidi erano avvenuti tutti dopo il tramonto, ma evidentemente non era così!  
Uscirono dal parco di corsa e a un certo punto Eudial afferrò Tera e usò i suoi poteri per teletrasportarsi davanti al negozio.  
Le due ragazze si precipitarono all'interno, attraverso la porta sfondata.  
\- Lascia stare Giles! Oppure... - Gridò Eudial entrando nel negozio, ma fu costretta a interrompersi per evitare l'ascia che le era passata sopra la testa roteando e si era conficcata nel muro. Si guardò intorno, ammutolita per lo stupore.  
\- Oppure Giles ti farà a pezzi... - Terminò Tera per lei.  
Le due Cacciatrici guardarono attonite i pezzi del demone sparsi per il negozio e l'Osservatore che le guardava ansimando, in piedi in mezzo a quella devastazione, apparentemente illeso a parte alcuni graffi sanguinolenti sul viso.  
\- Lo... lo hai ucciso tu? - Chiese Eudial incredula.  
\- Nessuno può fare del male a Hope. - Disse Giles con un tono minaccioso che quasi le spaventò, poi l'Osservatore si guardò intorno e fu scosso da un lungo brivido, come se solo in quel momento si fosse reso conto di quello che aveva fatto. Vacillò e cadde in ginocchio tremando e le due ragazze corsero al suo fianco per sostenerlo.  
\- Stai bene Giles? Sei ferito? - Chiese ansiosamente Eudial, mentre Tera lo esaminava attentamente.  
\- Non credo che sia ferito. I graffi sul viso sono superficiali, sanguinano parecchio, ma non sono profondi. -  
\- Sto bene. - Disse Giles, debolmente. - Almeno credo... Eu, l'ho ucciso davvero? Non sto sognando, vero? -  
\- Non potrebbe essere più morto. Ma come hai fatto, Giles? Io e Tera in due abbiamo faticato per uccidere gli altri. -  
\- Non... non lo so... Stavo combattendo per difendere Hope e ricordo che il solo pensare che quell'essere voleva uccidere Hope mi ha riempito di una rabbia incredibile... Volevo fargli pagare tutto il dolore e tutte le morti che lui e i suoi simili hanno causato, nient'altro era importante... Avevo l'ascia e l'ho usata e poi ho usato anche il potere oscuro, tutto quello che mi è rimasto. -  
Eudial lo guardò preoccupata nel sentirgli pronunciare quelle ultime parole. Dopo quello che era successo in passato, sapere che Giles usava ancora la magia la riempiva sempre di agitazione.  
Valerius si trascinò verso di loro e si appoggiò alle ginocchia di Giles, come a cercare un sostegno per tenersi dritto sulle quattro zampe.  
Si rivolse a Tera.  
\- Dì a Eudial di non preoccuparsi per lui. Non ho mai visto nessuno controllare il potere in quel modo. Ha combattuto in modo magnifico. Non ha tanto potere, ma lo sa controllare, non c'è più pericolo che ne diventi schiavo. -  
Tera riferì il messaggio ed Eudial annuì, sollevata.  
Aiutò Giles a rialzarsi, mentre Tera andava a verificare che Anya e Hope stessero bene.  
Poco dopo la bambina corse tra le braccia di Giles piangendo.  
\- Ho avuto paura, papà! - Singhiozzò Hope, stringendosi a lui e l'Osservatore la prese in braccio anche se si sentiva debole ed esausto dopo il combattimento. - Anya diceva che andava tutto bene, ma quel mostro poteva mangiarti! -  
\- Non mangerà più nessuno, Stellina. Ora è morto e non ti spaventerà mai più, te lo prometto. Non piangere più, ora, va tutto bene, sono qui. Ci sono io a proteggerti, Hope. - Le disse asciugandole le lacrime. -  
Hope gli carezzò la guancia cautamente, accanto ai graffi.  
\- Ti ha fatto male, papà... -  
\- Non è niente, è solo un graffietto. Tera me lo disinfetterà e guarirà subito, vedrai. Ora che ne dici di andare al negozio dei dolci? La proprietaria mi ha detto che voleva farti assaggiare un tipo di biscotto speciale. -  
Hope annuì.  
\- Buona idea. - Disse Eudial. - Andate pure, qui ci pensiamo noi a sistemare tutto. Hope, vai con Anya a prepararti intanto che Tera disinfetta i graffi del tuo papà. -  
La bambina si allontanò con l'ex-demone e Tera prese Giles per un braccio, costringendolo a sedersi per medicarlo.  
\- Fammi vedere, fallito. Sei stato incredibilmente fortunato a cavartela con così poco. Stai fermo altrimenti non riesco a disinfettarti! -  
Giles la guardò, irritato.  
\- Tera, dovresti curare le ferite, non scavarci dentro! E poi cosa stai usando? Brucia terribilmente!-  
\- Vuoi che guariscano senza problemi? E allora lasciami fare! Incredibile, riesci a fare a pezzi un demone da solo e poi piagnucoli per un po' di disinfettante! - Gli rispose bruscamente.  
L'Osservatore le sorrise.  
\- Hai ragione, scusa. Sono ancora un po' scosso. -  
\- Comprensibile. - Disse Tera addolcendosi un po'. - Ok, sei quasi come nuovo. Adesso potete andare. -  
Hope tornò insieme ad Anya e strinse la mano di Giles, consolata e più tranquilla rispetto a prima.  
Eudial abbracciò brevemente Giles prima di accompagnarlo alla porta.  
\- Sei stato fantastico. - Gli sussurrò mentre gli sfiorava la guancia con un bacio. - Ora cerca solo di rilassarti e riprendere le forze. Puoi stare tranquillo, non c'è più pericolo. Al resto ci pensiamo noi. Oppure vuoi che venga con te? -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa ed Eudial vide che era stanco e ancora un po' confuso, ma sereno. Triste al pensiero che avrebbe dovuto dire addio a Hope, ma sinceramente felice per essere riuscito a proteggerla e infine rassegnato al pensiero di doversi separare da lei.  
\- Va tutto bene, Eu. Grazie. -


	21. To Let Her Live

La vecchietta riempì il vassoio con biscotti di ogni tipo e lo depose con un sorriso davanti alla bambina. Hope emise un gridolino di gioia e si servì allegramente.  
\- Non mangiarne troppi o ti verrà mal di pancia. - Si raccomandò la signora e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Giles: l'uomo era seduto in silenzio accanto alla bambina e sembrava quasi sotto shock. Non le piaceva lo sguardo che gli vedeva negli occhi e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come si fosse procurato le ferite che aveva sul volto. Lui e la bambina erano arrivati nel suo negozio all'improvviso e Giles le aveva detto che erano venuti a prendere il the, ma lei si era resa subito conto che doveva essere successo qualcosa di serio.  
Dopo averli fatti sedere al tavolino di ferro battuto che teneva nel retro, la donna aveva notato che la bambina si era rasserenata e tranquillizzata da quando erano arrivati, ma Giles invece sembrava essere scivolato completamente nei suoi pensieri, pensieri poco piacevoli a vedere la sua espressione.  
\- Sono contenta che sia venuto a trovarmi, signor Giles. - Gli disse in tono gentile. - Mi dispiace chiederglielo, ma potrebbe darmi una mano a prendere alcuni scatoloni dagli scaffali più alti del magazzino? Non vorrei darle disturbo, ma non mi sento sicura a salire su una scala alla mia età e ho pensato che potrebbe farmi questo favore mentre aspettiamo che si scaldi l'acqua per il the. -  
L'Osservatore sembrò tornare alla realtà e annuì.  
\- Ma certo, nessun disturbo, non si preoccupi. -  
La vecchietta sorrise e aprì la porta del magazzino e attese che Giles fosse entrato prima di richiuderla.  
L'Osservatore si guardò intorno.  
\- Cosa devo fare? -  
\- Dirmi cosa è successo potrebbe essere un inizio, per esempio. -  
Giles la guardò senza capire.  
\- Cosa... -  
\- Andiamo, signor Giles, sarò vecchia, ma non sono stupida! Si vede lontano un miglio che le è successo qualcosa. Quando le ho chiesto di aiutarmi, erano almeno dieci minuti che fissava il vuoto con l'aria di chi ha visto l'Inferno. E poi quelle ferite in faccia... Mi dica la verità, ha tentato di suicidarsi di nuovo? -  
\- Cosa?! Oh, no, no! Glielo assicuro, nulla del genere! - Giles arrossì ricordandosi che gli altri credevano ancora che avesse tentato di togliersi la vita. E non poteva certo dire la verità ad estranei. Cercò di trovare in fretta una scusa credibile, anche se si sentiva ancora la mente annebbiata dopo il combattimento col demone. - Era... era un animale selvatico, non so bene cosa, forse una specie di orso... È entrato nel negozio all'improvviso e ci ha attaccato... Non ricordo bene, è successo tutto molto in fretta... -  
La vecchietta si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino spaventato.  
\- Oh, ma è terribile! Da dove veniva? È scappato da qualche circo? E cosa è successo?! -  
\- Anya, la mia commessa, è riuscita a portare Hope in magazzino. Io sono rimasto a combatterlo, avevo paura che potesse sfondare la porta e far loro del male. C'era un'ascia in negozio, e l'ho usata per colpirlo. Credo di averlo ucciso. -  
La vecchietta lo guardò, impressionata.  
\- Santo Cielo! Deve essere stato tremendo! -  
Giles annuì, rabbrividendo. In fondo non aveva proprio mentito, aveva solo sostituito un demone con un orso, ma tutto il resto era reale, tanto reale che raccontarlo gli faceva rendere conto di quanto fosse stato vicino alla morte stavolta. Si appoggiò al muro, tremando e nascose il viso tra le mani, sopraffatto dall'emozione.  
La vecchietta gli mise una mano sulla spalla per confortarlo e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
\- Ora è tutto finito, si calmi. Per fortuna non è successo niente di grave. Ora deve solo rilassarsi e dimenticare lo spavento. Vedrà che the caldo e biscotti aiutano molto in questi casi. -  
Giles sorrise nervosamente e respirò a fondo per calmarsi.  
\- Grazie. -  
\- Sa, in fondo è un buon segno. Se ha avuto tanta paura, forse non ha più voglia di morire. La bambina si è spaventata molto? -  
\- Si, credeva che fosse una specie di mostro... Per fortuna non ha visto molto, Anya è riuscita a portarla via quasi subito. -  
\- I bambini dimenticano in fretta per fortuna. Venga, torniamo da lei. -  
\- E gli scatoloni? -  
La vecchietta sorrise maliziosamente.  
\- Erano una scusa. -  
Giles ridacchiò e la seguì fuori dal magazzino.

La grossa macchina nera si fermò bruscamente davanti al negozio e la ragazza ne scese di corsa, fermandosi solo un attimo a guardare la porta distrutta prima di entrare.  
\- Ripper! - Gridò Xini, angosciata. - Dov'è? Cosa gli è successo?! -  
Eudial, Tera e Anya si voltarono a guardarla. Tera stava trascinando verso la porta un sacco dall'aspetto pesante, mentre Eudial e Anya cercavano di eliminare le tracce del sangue del demone dal pavimento e dalle pareti.  
\- Va tutto bene, Xini. L'ultimo demone li ha attaccati, ma Giles e Hope stanno bene. Ora sono al sicuro, al negozio di dolci a qualche metro da qui. -  
Xinuxunil si calmò un po' e si guardò intorno.  
\- Ho sentito il suo potere, sapevo che era in pericolo, ma ero troppo lontana. Sono corsa qui immediatamente, ma sono arrivata solo ora... Meno male che c'eravate voi. -  
Le due cacciatrici si scambiarono uno sguardo imbarazzato.  
\- Veramente... quando siamo arrivate era tutto finito. Ha fatto tutto Giles. Da solo. -  
La ex dea le guardò stupita.  
\- Ripper? È stato lui? -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Era esausto. Forse dovremmo rimandare l'incantesimo di stanotte. -  
Xini sospirò.  
\- Credimi, vorrei poterlo fare. Vorrei potergli regalare ancora qualche giorno con Hope, ma il potere dell'Anomalia sta crescendo. Se non lo facciamo stasera potrebbe essere troppo tardi. -  
\- Ma come farai? Non credo che Giles abbia la forza di aiutarti con il potere. -  
\- In tal caso mi aiuterete voi. Eudial, tu hai parecchio potere e tu Tera hai già donato la tua energia per un incantesimo. -  
\- Abbiamo visto con quali risultati. -  
\- Stavolta non ci saranno effetti collaterali, so controllare il potere meglio di quanto non potesse fare Ripper allora. -  
Tera la guardò, poco convinta, ma acconsentì.  
\- Non mi piace, ma se è proprio necessario posso farlo. -  
Anya si avvicinò a Xini da dietro e le ficcò uno straccio in mano.  
\- Bene, tutti questi discorsi sono interessanti, ma ora che ne dici di dare una mano a pulire il casino fatto dal tuo fidanzato? -  
Xinuxunil la guardò, gelida.  
\- Non prendo ordini da te, demone della vendetta. -  
\- Allora puoi anche togliere il disturbo se non intendi renderti utile. -  
\- Non puoi cacciarmi dal negozio! -  
\- È esattamente quello che sto facendo! -  
\- Voglio vedere cosa ne penserà Ripper! -  
\- Smettetela! - Disse Tera, minacciosamente, mettendosi tra le due ragazze. - Vi sembra il momento di mettervi a litigare come due oche?! Il fallito si è quasi fatto fare a striscioline da un demone feroce e stasera dovrà dire addio alla mocciosa, e questo è tutto quello che riuscite a fare? A starnazzare come quelle cretine che siete? Galline millenarie, ecco quello che siete! -  
La ragazza uscì trascinando il sacco ed Eudial la seguì, sollevandolo dal fondo per aiutarla.  
Insieme lo gettarono in un cassonetto, facendo attenzione che fosse ben chiuso.  
\- Sicura che vada bene sbarazzarcene in questo modo? - Chiese Eudial, perplessa.  
\- Perchè no? -  
\- È normale gettare pezzi di demone in un cassonetto? -  
Tera si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Più pratico che andare a seppellirlo al parco. -  
Eudial si fermò a guardare la vetrina del negozio di dolci.  
\- Pensi che starà bene? - Chiese preoccupata.  
\- Le ferite non erano gravi, solo graffi e abbiamo già sperimentato sulla nostra pelle che quel demone non ha artigli velenosi. -  
\- Non pensavo alle ferite fisiche... -  
Tera scosse la testa.  
\- Per il resto non possiamo saperlo. Ce lo dirà solo il tempo, credo. -  
Le due ragazze rientrarono nel negozio con un sospiro.

Giles guardò la bambina che dormiva tranquilla e sentì di nuovo quell'emozione fortissima che lo prendeva ogni volta che guardava Hope, quel misto di amore e dolore che gli stringeva il cuore e che sembrava volerglielo spezzare.  
Un bussare discreto alla porta lo fece trasalire e poco dopo udì la voce sommessa di Jenny.  
\- Rupert? È ora. Dobbiamo iniziare... -  
L'Osservatore respirò a fondo e cercò di non tradire l'emozione nella sua risposta.  
\- Arrivo subito. Dammi solo un minuto. -  
\- Ti aspettiamo di sopra. -  
Il suono dei passi che si allontanavano lo angosciava. Dunque era giunto quel momento ineluttabile a cui aveva cercato di non pensare. Era giunto il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto separarsi dalla bambina che era sua figlia solo nel cuore, dalla figlia che aveva giurato di proteggere con la sua stessa vita.  
A Giles sembrava che sarebbe stato più facile per lui strapparsi il cuore a mani nude che lasciare andare lontano da sè per sempre quel piccolo miracolo che era Hope, ma sapeva che doveva farlo per permetterle di vivere. Per permetterle di crescere, per donarle la famiglia normale che ogni bambino avrebbe meritato, per renderla felice.  
Sembrava impossibile, ma lui lo avrebbe fatto. Lui era il Triplice e avrebbe dato la vita per lei, avrebbe dato tutto per Hope. Stavolta il prezzo richiesto era un pezzo di cuore, un brandello di anima e Giles sapeva che lo avrebbe pagato. L'avrebbe lasciata andare.  
Perchè era giusto così.  
Prese la bambina tra le braccia facendo attenzione a non svegliarla e la portò in soffitta, dove gli altri erano pronti a iniziare il rituale.  
Xini, Eudial e Tera erano inginocchiate lungo il bordo del cerchio magico, a formare un triangolo, mentre Jenny era in piedi al centro, in attesa.  
L'Osservatore si avvicinò a lei, lentamente e le porse la bambina, riluttante a lasciarla.  
\- Jenny... Qualche anno fa ti avrei affidato la mia vita e il mio cuore senza esitare... Ora ti lascio la cosa più preziosa che ho, più della mia vita, più del mio cuore. La affido a te, Jenny e so che con te sarà felice... Mi mancherai, Jenny. - Sfiorò le labbra della donna in un bacio leggero, poi baciò la fronte della bambina addormentata. - Addio Stellina. Sii felice... -  
Giles si interruppe, se avesse detto anche solo un'altra parola sarebbe scoppiato a piangere e non voleva crollare davanti a tutti, non di nuovo.  
Jenny aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma lo rassicurò con un sorriso.  
\- Grazie, Rupert. Andrà tutto bene, te lo giuro. -  
Giles arretrò fino ad uscire dal cerchio e posò una mano sulla spalla di Tera.  
\- Alzati, lo farò io. - Le sussurrò.  
La ragazza lo guardò dubbiosa.  
\- Credevo che fossi esausto. -  
\- Ce la faccio. -  
Tera sembrò voler ribattere, poi prese una decisione e si alzò, lasciando il posto a Giles.  
\- Ok, se lo dici tu. - Disse in tono noncurante, ma la sua mano gli strinse la spalla per una frazione di secondo in un gesto di incoraggiamento che Giles ricambiò con uno sguardo di gratitudine.  
Xinuxunil chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il potere di Eudial e quello di Giles si unissero al suo prima di iniziare l'incantesimo. Si sorprese nel sentire la forza dell'Osservatore nonostante avesse usato quasi tutto il suo potere contro il demone e spinse la sua mente a incontrare quella di Giles, per confortarlo e sostenerlo, ma non riuscì a penetrare il muro che l'uomo aveva eretto intorno al suo dolore. Si ritrasse discretamente e si dedicò totalmente al rituale.  
Entro pochi secondi, il portale si allargò accanto a Jenny.  
La ragazza si guardò intorno un'ultima volta, salutando tutti con lo sguardo, poi lo attraversò senza esitare.  
Xinuxunil attese per qualche secondo, poi sentì Eudial e Giles che si staccavano da lei e si concesse qualche secondo per chiudere definitivamente il portale.  
L'ultima scintilla di luce si era appena spenta, quando sentì chiudersi la porta della soffitta e l'ex dea aprì gli occhi, trovando conferma a quello che sapeva già: Ripper era andato via.


	22. In Another Dimension

DAL DIARIO DI RUPERT GILES

_"Sono stanco.  
Forse "stanco" non è la parola che descrive esattamente il mio stato d'animo, ma è una di quelle che ci si avvicina di più.  
Faccio fatica a eseguire le azioni più banali, il solo trascinarmi in biblioteca giorno dopo giorno, mattina dopo mattina, riesce a prosciugarmi di ogni energia e ogni giorno è sempre più difficile. Fisicamente sto bene, anche se da quando Buffy è andata via non faccio più molto esercizio. La stanchezza che mi opprime è mentale, ne sono perfettamente consapevole, eppure non riesco a combatterla, forse non ne ho più la volontà.  
Anche scrivere il mio diario sta diventando sempre più difficile, ora mi rendo conto del motivo per cui nei diari dei miei predecessori la morte della Cacciatrice è appena citata.  
Buffy non è morta, è solo andata via, eppure è così doloroso pensare a lei che non oso pensare cosa debbano aver provato i miei colleghi.  
Ma non è questo quello che mi impedisce di dormire la notte, l'assenza di una Cacciatrice da addestrare mi rende solo più consapevole dell'assenza di un'altra persona nella mia vita.  
Jenny.  
Domani notte saranno tre anni che è morta, eppure non riesco a smettere di pensare a lei, a quello che sarebbe stata la mia vita se avessi avuto lei al mio fianco. Ora che la Bocca dell'Inferno è chiusa avremmo potuto avere una vita normale, una famiglia, forse addirittura dei figli...  
Perchè continuo a tormentarmi pensando a quello che sarebbe potuto essere? È stupido.  
Eppure non posso farne a meno.  
Stupido, patetico e solo. Ecco quello che sono.  
Mi manchi, Jenny. Mi manchi così tanto..."_

 

DAL DIARIO DI WILLOW ROSENBERG

_"Ieri sono rimasta a parlare con Xander fino a tarda notte mentre mangiavamo una pizza davanti alla tv. Anche lui la pensa come me, ma non sappiamo come comportarci.  
Giles sta male, sta soffrendo così tanto, ma non riusciamo ad avvicinarci a lui per aiutarlo. È gentile come sempre se gli rivolgiamo la parola, ma in un certo senso è come se non fosse davvero lì. Ha eretto un muro intorno a sè e non permette a nessuno di avvicinarsi.  
E in questi giorni sta anche peggio. Stamattina sono passata davanti alla biblioteca ed era lì, immobile, a fissare nel vuoto. Lo sguardo che aveva mi ha spaventata, era come se lì non ci fosse stato nessun Giles, ma solo un guscio vuoto...  
Più tardi proverò a parlargli di nuovo, non credo che otterrò molti risultati, ma non voglio smettere di provare, sarebbe come ammettere che è perduto per sempre, che non c'è più speranza per lui.  
Buffy, se solo fossi qui, forse le cose sarebbero diverse...  
Ma non è giusto pensare queste cose, ora Buffy è felice, finalmente è libera, non devo sperare che tutto torni come prima. Insomma, ora le cose sono migliori: la gente non muore più, non ci sono vampiri in giro, Sunnydale è di nuovo una città normale.  
Mi ripeto che devo esserne felice e so che ho tutte le ragioni per esserlo, ma quando vedo Giles così triste proprio non ci riesco."_

 

Jenny Calendar si guardò intorno, un po' disorientata: quando aveva attraversato il portale, a Tokyo era notte, ma ora il sole rischiarava il cielo di Sunnydale. Era inverno, ma lì faceva molto meno freddo che in Giappone e la ragazza si trovò a sudare nei vestiti pesanti che indossava. Hope dormiva con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla e non si era accorta di nulla, ma iniziava a pesare.  
Jenny si chiese cosa fare, non poteva presentarsi a casa di Giles così all'improvviso, come minimo gli avrebbe fatto prendere un colpo, si disse, ricordando come era svenuto nel vederla entrare nel negozio. Figuriamoci se gli fosse apparsa davanti con una bambina in braccio!  
Inoltre Hope era stanca e aveva bisogno di dormire tranquilla dopo gli eventi del giorno prima. Jenny fermò un taxi che passava e si fece portare in un motel non troppo lontano dall'appartamento di Giles, per fortuna Eudial e Tera avevano pensato a fornirla di contanti e di tutto quello di cui poteva avere bisogno, almeno per i primi tempi.  
Prese una camera e mise a letto Hope, restando a guardarla mentre dormiva. Le voleva già bene e sospirò pensando a quanto dovesse aver sofferto Giles nel separarsi da lei.  
Scosse la testa, scacciando quel pensiero. Rupert sarebbe stato bene, era circondato da persone che gli volevano bene e lo avrebbero aiutato, lei ora doveva pensare a questo Rupert, al Rupert infelice che aveva visto grazie al proiettore di Tera, e a Hope. La bambina avrebbe sentito la mancanza di Eudial, di Spike e di tutti gli altri, ed era compito di Jenny fare in modo che fosse serena e felice.  
Hope si svegliò piangendo e Jenny corse accanto al letto.  
\- Papà! Il mostro vuole mangiarti! - Gridò piangendo e Jenny la strinse per consolarla.  
\- No, Hope, non ci sono mostri, era solo un brutto sogno. -  
\- Mamma! - Disse la bambina rasserenandosi e svegliandosi del tutto, poi tornò seria e riprese a piangere.  
\- Che succede, Hope? Perchè piangi? L'incubo è andato via. Non avere paura, ci sono io qui. -  
\- Ho fatto la pipì a letto. - Singhiozzò la bambina e Jenny la prese in braccio e le asciugò le lacrime.  
\- Non importa, Hope, può succedere. Non è nulla di grave, vieni, ora ti cambio. -  
La bambina si aggrappò alla camicetta di Jenny, appoggiando il viso contro la sua spalla.  
\- Anche papà dice così. - Commentò, consolandosi. - Dov'è papà? Non siamo a casa? -  
\- Ora non c'è, ma presto andremo da lui, te lo prometto. -

Willow si affacciò alla porta a vetri della biblioteca, senza però osare entrare e guardò la schiena curva dell'Osservatore chino sulla scrivania. Stava scrivendo qualcosa, forse il suo diario.  
Willow sospirò, avrebbe voluto poter leggere quello che scriveva, così forse sarebbe riuscita a capire quello che pensava Giles, forse avrebbe potuto trovare un varco per ritrovare il suo cuore e la sua anima e alleviare il suo dolore.  
Xander la raggiunse e, dopo averle sfiorato le labbra in un rapido bacio, sospirò anche lui.  
\- Povero Giles. È oggi, vero? -  
Willow annuì.  
\- Probabilmente passerà di nuovo la notte al cimitero, come l'anno scorso. -  
\- Forse dovremmo seguirlo, senza farci vedere... per... per essere sicuri che stia bene... -  
Xander la guardò preoccupato.  
\- Pensi che potrebbe... -  
La ragazza scosse la testa, sconsolata.  
\- Non lo so, non riesco più a capire cosa potrebbe fare, ormai. -  
Entrambi lo guardarono tristemente, poi la loro attenzione fu attirata da una ragazzina del primo anno che chiamava Willow .  
\- Ehi, Rosenberg! - Disse la ragazza avvicinandosi e porgendole un foglio di carta piegato in quattro. - Una donna mi ha chiesto di darti questo. -  
La ragazza aprì il biglietto e lo lesse.  
\- "Vieni appena puoi. È importante. Porta anche Xander." Non è firmato, ma c'è l'indirizzo di un motel... Chi te lo ha dato? - Chiese alla ragazza.  
\- Era una donna, abbastanza giovane, con i capelli scuri e teneva per mano una bambina piccola. Prima mi ha chiesto se Rupert Giles lavorava ancora qui e poi mi ha chiesto se ti conoscevo e se potevo darti un suo messaggio. Non ha detto altro, solo che era importante. -  
La ragazzina li salutò e corse in classe sentendo suonare la campanella.  
Xander guardò Willow.  
\- Che ne pensi? -  
\- Non lo so, forse un messaggio da parte di Buffy? -  
\- Ma Buffy non ha i capelli scuri, né una bambina. E se fosse una trappola?! Forse è tornata qualche vampira! -  
\- Una vampira che va in giro di giorno con una bambina? -  
\- Forse dovremmo parlarne con Giles. -  
Willow guardò di nuovo l'Osservatore dal vetro della porta e scosse la testa.  
\- Oggi lasciamolo stare. Andiamo al motel e vediamo di cosa si tratta. Se ci sono problemi gliene parleremo domani. -

I due ragazzi bussarono prudentemente alla porta della stanza segnata su un foglio. Almeno era un motel decente, non uno di quelli malfamati e squallidi dove si riunivano i peggiori elementi di Sunnydale, si consolò Willow, chiedendosi chi le avrebbe aperto la porta, ma né lei né Xander erano preparati a vedere la donna che apparve sulla soglia.  
Entrambi balzarono indietro, spaventati e Xander estrasse una croce.  
\- Lo avevo detto che era una vampira! Cosa vuoi da noi, essere demoniaco?! -  
\- Già, cosa vuoi?! Non... non avvicinarti, guarda! Ho un paletto in tasca e non mi farò scrupoli a usarlo! -  
Jenny sospirò. Si era aspettata una reazione del genere, per questo aveva preferito contattare i due ragazzi prima di farsi vedere da Giles. Fece un passo verso Xander e gli sfilò la croce dalla mano.  
\- Non sono un vampiro. Vedi? Non mi brucia la mano. E no, non sono un fantasma, un demone, uno zombie o niente altro del genere, sono solo io, Jenny Calendar. -  
\- Ma lei è morta! Giles ha trovato il suo corpo nel letto, ha detto che aveva il collo spezzato... Non può essersi sbagliato su questo! -  
\- Entrate. Vi spiegherò tutto. -  
I due ragazzi esitarono, ma alla fine la seguirono all'interno.

\- È incredibile. - Disse Willow continuando a spostare lo sguardo da Jenny a Hope.  
\- Già, sembra impossibile che in un'altra dimensione esista un Giles che vive a Tokyo e ha una storia con una ex dea che è anche una cantante famosa... -  
Jenny e Willow gli rivolsero un'occhiataccia.  
\- Ehi, Giles non mi sembra un tipo da sushi. - Si difese Xander.  
\- Sono contenta che sia tornata, signorina Calendar! - Disse Willow abbracciandola. - Non vedo l'ora di vedere cosa dirà Giles! Sono troppo felice per lui, non meritava di soffrire tanto! -  
\- Non so come fare... Non vorrei spaventarlo. -  
Willow sorrise.  
\- Forse uno spavento è proprio quello di cui ha bisogno. A quest'ora sarà sicuramente al cimitero a tormentarsi sulla sua tomba. Corra da lui, sono certa che sarà felicissimo di essere spaventato. Resteremo noi con Hope. -  
Jenny la guardò, dubbiosa, poi sorrise.  
\- Grazie Willow. -

DAL DIARIO DI RUPERT GILES

 

_"È difficile credere a quello che è successo ieri notte. Anche adesso, con la luce del sole, fatico a convincermene sebbene i miei occhi mi dicano che è tutto vero. A meno che non sia impazzito del tutto, ovviamente. Non mi sento pazzo, però. Ma quale matto crede di esserlo? In ogni caso non importa, se ho perso la ragione, meglio così, non curatemi.  
Ero solo, seduto sull'erba umida che cresce sulla tomba di Jenny e l'aria era diventata quasi fredda dopo il tramonto. Il marmo della lapide era ghiacciato, ma non mi importava, anche la mia anima sembrava congelata e vuota. Ero lì da qualche ora, con la fronte appoggiata alla lapide, e la mia memoria mi costringeva a rivivere il ricordo della sera orribile in cui l'avevo persa, la sera in cui Angelus ha distrutto la mia vita, quando una voce mi ha chiamato.  
Rupert.  
Ha detto il mio nome, una sola parola, sei lettere, ma ho avuto l'impressione di essere stato colpito da un fulmine. Quella voce, quell'intonazione... L'ho riconosciuta immediatamente, era la sua voce, la voce di Jenny.  
Sono rimasto lì come uno stupido, col viso contro la lapide, senza riuscire a trovare il coraggio di voltarmi. Se sentivo quella voce dovevo essere morto, oppure stavo sognando o forse ero impazzito. Non riuscivo a muovermi, e non sapevo nemmeno se avevo più paura di scoprire che quella voce era stata un'illusione o che era una cosa reale. Se era un sogno, avevo paura di svegliarmi, se non lo era avevo il terrore di trovarmi davanti un vampiro. In entrambi i casi sentivo che il mio cuore si sarebbe spezzato del tutto.  
Poi un tocco leggero sulla spalla mi ha costretto a guardare.  
Lei era lì, china su di me, e il calore della sua mano non era quello di un vampiro.  
Doveva essere un sogno, pensai e lo dissi ad alta voce, allora lei si allontanò senza dire una parola, prese un vaso dalla tomba accanto, tolse i fiori delicatamente e li depose sulla lapide, poi tornò da me e mi rovesciò l'acqua fredda in testa.  
\- Ora ci credi? - Mi chiese con un sorriso divertito.  
In quel momento decisi che non me ne importava nulla se era un sogno, un vampiro o un'allucinazione: era Jenny e tanto mi bastava.  
L'ho abbracciata e sono scoppiato a piangere tenendola stretta.  
Non so quanto tempo siamo rimasti così, ricordo solo le sue mani che mi carezzavano i capelli e la sua voce che sussurrava che non mi avrebbe più lasciato solo.  
Più tardi abbiamo parlato, a lungo e mi ha spiegato tutto. Mi ha dato una lettera scritta dal Rupert Giles di un'altra dimensione e mi ha parlato di Hope, della bambina che mi crede suo padre. È tutto così assurdo che può solo essere il prodotto della mente di un pazzo oppure la verità.  
Willow e Xander giurano che ho ancora "tutte le rotelle a posto", parole loro.  
Adesso, guardando Jenny e Hope che dormono serene, prego che non sia un sogno.  
E se lo è non voglio svegliarmi.  
Per la prima volta, dopo tre anni, mi sento felice. " _


	23. I Can Be Happy

\- Dove vai, Eu? -  
Il vampiro scivolò tra la porta della cantina e la Cacciatrice, impedendole il passaggio.  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- Devo cercarlo. -  
\- E se non volesse essere trovato? -  
\- Ma Spike, sono due giorni che è sparito! E se fosse in pericolo? Se avesse bisogno di noi?! -  
Il vampiro la prese tra le braccia e le baciò il collo lievemente.  
\- Eu, un uomo in grado di fare a brandelli un demone da solo non è esattamente ciò che si può definire indifeso. Inoltre ultimamente ci sono pochi vampiri in giro, me lo hai detto tu stessa. -  
\- Ma se... -  
\- Non farà nulla di stupido. Lo sa anche lui che quella era la cosa migliore per Hope e sono certo che in fondo è felice di sapere che lei starà bene. Deve solo accettare il distacco e probabilmente ha bisogno di stare da solo per farlo, ma ce la farà. Se avesse dovuto ucciderla, mi preoccuperei, ma ora sono tranquillo. Supererà questa sofferenza, ne sono certo, Rupert è più forte di quello che sembra. -  
Eudial si appoggiò al vampiro.  
\- Odio questa attesa. -  
\- È l'unica cosa che possiamo fare per lui: aspettarlo. Lo ha detto anche la dea lunatica. -  
La ragazza sedette sul bordo del letto di Spike.  
\- Già. Per lei deve essere ancora più difficile... -  
Si interruppe sentendo il rumore della porta di ingresso che si apriva e si richiudeva. Eudial corse su per le scale della cantina e socchiuse la porta, per poi richiuderla senza fare rumore.  
Tornò dal vampiro sorridendo.  
\- Avevi ragione, Spike. È tornato. -  
\- Io ho sempre ragione. - Scherzò il vampiro attirandola a sè e facendola cadere sul letto insieme a lui.

Xinuxunil rimase immobile a fissare il buio senza fare il minimo rumore, ma sentiva il cuore che le batteva tanto forte che sembrava volerle uscire dal petto.  
Ripper era tornato, ne era stata certa nel momento stesso in cui si era svegliata e i lievi rumori che venivano dal piano di sotto non avevano fatto altro che confermarglielo. Avrebbe voluto correre subito da lui, ma intuiva che era meglio aspettare, lasciare che fosse lui ad avvicinarsi quando lo avesse voluto. Xini sapeva che separarsi da Hope lo aveva ferito profondamente ed era costretta ad ammettere che anche dire addio a Jenny era stato doloroso per lui e lei non poteva intromettersi in quel dolore tanto privato e personale se non fosse stato Ripper stesso a cercare il suo conforto.  
Ascoltò il rumore dell'acqua della doccia che scorreva in bagno, poi dopo minuti che le sembrarono lunghi come ore, la porta della camera si aprì e Giles scivolò nel letto e la abbracciò in silenzio.  
La ragazza si strinse a lui, cercando di guardarlo alla luce della luna che entrava dalla finestra. Non riusciva a distinguere bene la sua espressione, ma la mente dell'Osservatore sfiorò leggermente la sua e non ci fu bisogno di parole o di spiegazioni. Ripper era tornato da lei.

Eudial e Tera afferrarono la scatola di cereali contemporaneamente e si scambiarono un'occhiataccia rendendosi conto che nessuna delle due aveva intenzione di mollare la presa.  
\- Ehi, li ho presi prima io! -  
\- Non mi sembra proprio. -  
\- E poi da quando ti interessa fare colazione? Mangi sempre per conto tuo, di solito... -  
\- Da oggi, e allora? Saranno affari miei quando e come decido di mangiare no?! -  
Eudial sorrise con cattiveria.  
\- Ammetti che stai aspettando Giles anche tu. -  
\- Ma figurati! -  
\- Tanto lo so che anche tu eri preoccupata per lui. -  
Tera la guardò irritata.  
\- Ma non dire cavolate, ti pare che mi preoccupo per quel fallito? -  
\- Grazie Tera, gentile come sempre, vedo. -  
Le due ragazze si voltarono di scatto verso la porta nel sentire la voce dell'Osservatore.  
\- Giles! - Gridò Eudial mollando la scatola di cereali e corse ad abbracciarlo. - Sono così contenta di rivederti! Come stai? -  
Tera arrossì leggermente e si avvicinò anche lei, quasi timidamente.  
\- Ehi, ciao fallito. Non prendertela per prima... -  
Giles le sorrise e abbracciò anche lei.  
\- Sto bene. - Disse semplicemente e alle due ragazze fu chiaro che non aveva intenzione di dare ulteriori spiegazioni. - Voi piuttosto non avevate intenzione di fare colazione? -  
\- Si, ma adesso che c'entra? -  
\- Temo che qualcuno sia arrivato prima di voi. -  
Giles rivolse uno sguardo divertito al tavolo dove Valerius e Lili avevano affondato il muso nelle ciotole di latte, rovesciando la scatola dei cereali che si erano sparsi ovunque.  
Le due ragazze gridarono indignate e i due gatti schizzarono via, vedendosi scoperti.  
L'Osservatore scoppiò a ridere e Tera ed Eudial si scambiarono uno sguardo stupito, seguito da un breve sorriso.  
Entrambe sapevano che Giles soffriva per Hope, potevano leggerglielo negli occhi anche se lui cercava di comportarsi normalmente, ma in quel momento si resero conto che non lo avrebbero perso.  
\- Se avete finito di dare la caccia ai gatti, vi aspetto di sopra. - Disse Giles tornando serio.  
Eudial e Tera lo guardarono senza capire.  
\- Per fare cosa? -  
\- Per allenarvi, ovviamente. Sospetto che negli ultimi tempi abbiate trascurato alcuni esercizi essenziali per una brava Cacciatrice. -  
\- Vuoi dire che tornerai a farci da Osservatore?! -  
\- Esatto. -  
\- Ma che ne farai del negozio? -  
\- Lo terrò ovviamente, cosa dovrei farne? Non è certo la prima volta che un Osservatore fa anche un altro lavoro. Mi piace lavorare al negozio, è divertente. Quando i clienti sono normali esseri umani e non demoni feroci, ovviamente. -  
L'Osservatore le lasciò in cucina, leggermente perplesse e salì le scale. Prima di salire in soffitta, si fermò in camera a salutare Xini con un bacio.  
La ragazza lo abbracciò sospirando.  
\- Vorrei restare con te oggi. -  
Giles le sorrise dolcemente.  
\- Cosa direbbero i tuoi fan se sapessero che trascuri il tuo lavoro per stare con un vecchio Osservatore con la faccia piena di graffi? -  
\- Organizzerebbero una rivolta, ma se ti vedessero direbbero che sono fortunata ad avere un uomo che anche in queste condizioni... - Xinuxunil gli sorrise maliziosamente e gli sfiorò con un dito i tagli in via di guarigione sulla guancia - ...riesce ad essere incredibilmente sexy. E se ti sentissero cantare dovrei stare attenta, potresti rubarmi facilmente tutti i fan... -  
Giles sentì la pelle del viso fremere sotto il tocco delle dita della ragazza e si chinò a baciarla di nuovo con passione.  
Si separarono ansimando leggermente e Giles le sorrise di nuovo.  
\- Meglio che ti sbrighi ad andare al lavoro, Xini, oppure rischi di non andarci per niente. Non voglio rovinare la tua carriera, ma se mi tocchi di nuovo potrei decidere di non lasciarti andare. -  
L'Osservatore aveva parlato in tono scherzoso, ma entrambi sapevano che le sue parole non erano troppo distanti dalla verità.  
Xini annuì.  
\- Farò di tutto per tornare presto stasera. -  
\- Non vedo l'ora. -  
La ragazza si avviò alla porta, ma prima di uscire si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Ti amo, Ripper. - Gli disse con la voce che le tremava un po', poi si voltò e corse via.  
Giles si toccò la guancia, sfiorando il punto dove le dita di Xini lo avevano accarezzato e sorrise.  
Hope gli mancava da morire, gli sarebbe mancata sempre, ma in quel momento l'Osservatore capì che nonostante tutto poteva ancora essere felice.


End file.
